PRIMERA LEY: si todo puede salir mal, saldra mal
by FATUA
Summary: Rukia va a vivir al mundo vivo con permiso de Byakuya, ahí nada de lo que planeo esta pasando, ella tendrá que aprender que cuando todo sale mal tiende a empeorar: Reunión 18 UP y nos acercamos al final de temporada XD
1. PROLOGO

**Soy Fatua y esta es mi historia reeditada, hay algunos cambios, sobre todo en edicion y uno que otro en la trama ademas de escenas extras( si es como un DVD..)por lo demas sigue siendo igual, espero que la disfruten si es que la vuelben a leer... y para los que apenas lo leeran , manden sus comentarios ! **

**GRACIAS**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE KUBO TITE y solo hago esto para mi satisfacción personal. **

* * *

**"PRÓLOGO"**

Si algo había aprendido Kuchiki Byakuya estos últimos años es que decirle no a su hermana siempre resultaba en algo mal.

Por eso, después de varios intentos fracasados de impedir que regresara al mundo de los vivos, decidió que la apoyaría en su reciente intento de regresar, pero si debía hacerlo, habría cambios.

Nadie se atrevería a pensar que la guerra con Aizen hubiera terminado del todo, el Sereitei estaba en plena reconstrucción, muchas bajas y muchos problemas, uno de los tantos era con las almas nuevas que llegaban día con día, no se adaptaban.

Entre el mundo vivoy la S.S la diferencia de costumbres era mas notoria para las nuevas almas, no se adaptaban y empezaban a ser problemáticas por eso a los Taichos de la divisiones 13 y 9 se les ocurrió un proyecto para estudiar la sociedad contemporánea, sus hábitos sus creencias y su forma de relacionarse. O por lo menos eso le había dicho Rukia esa tarde a Byakuya mientras comíanen la Mansión, ella comentaba que le habían aignado la mision , que ser la informante en la sociedad japonesa contemporánea, por su experiencia en el trabajo con Riokas.

Byakuya escuchaba, estoicamente lo que decía Rukia con toda la propiedad, y pensando, que él sabia que ella había tenido parte en el diseñodel proyecto y se había propuesto como voluntaria del escuadrón de Ukitake, pero eso no se lo diría. Solo recordaba que la ultima ves que fue al mundo de los vivos había tenido que movilizar parte de su escuadrón para ir por ella.

Rukia veía a Byakuya con expectación, este no respondía nada y ya estaba preparada para argumentar su respuesta cuando escucho:

_-A mi también me interesa ese proyecto y estoy de acuerdo con que vayas, pero Rukia.. si vas en una misión de alta relevancia de ves de tener un lugar apropiado donde vivir-_

_- Me gustaría hablar más con Ukitaque al respecto-_

Rukia se quedo helada, de todas las respuestas que esperaba no podía creer que su hermano le dijera que si y menos espero que se interesara por el "proyecto".

_- Rukia.. Rukia… -_

_-Si.. nii-sama.. le informare al Taicho Ukitaque que tengo su permiso -_

_-Bueno también me gustaría hablar con el… si sobre el proyecto, creo que es necesario-_

Estaba realizado, Rukia había hecho su jugada y ¿Había ganado?, espera que fue eso de un "lugar apropiado donde vivir". Si, su hermano estaba preparando algo.

Mientras tomaba un té con olor a café después de comer pensaba que el también le había adquirido algunos gustos al Japón moderno y quetener a su hermana o alguien cercano es ese mundo tenia sus reserva de café ya estaba bajando considerablemente.

Pero había que solucionar varios problemas antes de dejar a Rukia "sola" en ese lugar, uno de los grandes problemas se apellidaba Kurosaki.

* * *

**Notas de la guapa autora:**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios... de preferencia criticas.. si soy masoquista. Por cierto es un ichiruki, renjiruki, ishiruki,ashiruki, rukixoc y un condimento medio yuri.**


	2. Problema 1: Vivienda

**Problema 1: Vivienda**

Rukia había vivido mucho tiempo en la casa de Ishin Kurosaki y eso no le gustaba para nada, la cercanía con ese desertor,las habladurías que causaría sobre ella… y la familia por supuesto, pero lo que menos le agradaba de esa casa era el vástago de Kurosaki: Ichigo.

Los rumores sobre algo mas que una amistad entre ellos dos, en el Sereitei ya eran grandes y permitir que en una misión oficial de medio año, estuviera en casa de los Kurosaki, eran como darle su consentimiento a una relación entre ellos dos. Odiaba que Ichigo tuviera tantas concesiones como héroe de guerra y no le daría a su hermana como otra concesión.

Lo principal ahora era encontrar un lugar apropiado para ella, así que esa semana fueron a visitar algunos pisos en el centro de Tokio. Cuando llegaron al mundo de los vivos, Byakuya tenía preparado todo, 3 gigais, el suyo, el de Rukia y el de Renji que se había ofrecido a acompañarlos a última hora.

Al saber que Rukia estaría en la ciudad Yourichi y Kisuke fueron a recibirlos, ambos tenían mucha curiosidad sobre el motivo de su visita.

Cuando llegaron se hospedaron en un hotel de muy buena categoría, Byakuya no quería llamar la atención de los Riokas, hospedándose con Urahara, así que al estar instalados, los 3 en sus respectivas habitaciones, bajaron al lobby donde los esperaban Kisuke y Yourichi, al salir un hermoso Lincon, los esperaba, pero como no cabían los 5 Byakuya hizo que lo cambiaran por una camioneta Mazda, si, otro de los vicios del mundo vivo de Byakuya era los autos de lujo.

Rukia estaba pensativa mientras visitaban pisos y pisos, ella pensaba que iba vivir en Karakura con sus amigos, si tal ves en un piso a parte o le pediría a Orihime poder vivir con ella,pero nunca pensó que viviría en Tokio.

Ningún piso le gustaba a Byakuya o a Rukia no eran hermanos de sangre, pero eran tan parecidos que era imposible creer eso…

Ya estaban prácticamente cansados cuando llegaron al ultimo piso, de un pequeño edificio cerca de la universidad, la mayoría de los que lo habitaban eran estudiantes y la casera era una mujer que se veía respetable, el piso era mediano, pero bien distribuido, y tenia una preciosa vista de un parque cuando lo vio Rukia se emociono, le encantaba sobre todo porque abajo había una veterinaria, donde había muchoos muchooss conejos.

A Byakuya no le desagrado, mas porque estaba cerca de uno de los puntos de revisión de la S.S, las cosas salían como lo planeaba, estando en Tokio, Rukia no conviviría con Kurosaki y podría pedir algún favor para que fuera vigilada.

Al regresar al hotel Byakuya le pidió a Kisuke que hiciera los trámites correspondientes para la estadía de Rukia.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Renji no los había acompañado al ultimo piso todos estaban demasiado felices para notar su ausencia; Byakuya estaba poniendo las reglas, Rukia regresaría al mundo humano, Yourichi al fin había descansado y Kisuke ¡tenia un nuevo chisme para contar!.. Y vaya que lo valía.

El problema de la vivienda estaba resuelto.


	3. Problema 2: Actividades y Compañias

**Bueno en realidad este capitulo son dos pero como eran muy cortos los decidi poner juntos, ya saben que todo pertenece a Kubo:**

* * *

**Problema 2.0 : Actividades **

Después de algunos días de ajustar los papeles para la renta del piso, regresaron los 3 a la SS, todo parecía estar de maravilla, Rukia estaba feliz Byakuya tranquilo y Renji… bueno nadie lo veía mucho pero cuando lo veían irradiaba de felicidad. Byakuya sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con sus frecuentes misiones al mundo de los vivos.

Bueno el problema del piso estaba resuelto, ahora tenía un segundo problema, si Rukia estaba ahí ¿Como podía alejar a Kusosaki de ella? Karakura no estaba tan lejos de Tokio y ella viviría sola, al parecer los problemas aumentaban porque Rukia tenía mucho tiempo libre así que lo pensó, tenia que tener una actividad en el mundo humano.

Ese fue el motivo de su vista al escuadrón de Ukitake esa mañana para hablar de cómo, Rukia podría tener una mejor comprensión de las actividades que hacían los humanos contemporáneos. Ukitake tenia un respuesta rápida, seria bueno que Rukia consiguiera un trabajo o estudiara, para que Rukia se involucrara en la vida contemporánea.

Estaba decidido Rukia entraría a la escuela además había una Universidad cerca de su piso, así no tendría mucho tiempo para estar con Kurosaki.

Rukia estaba tan contenta, de que iría vivir al mundo de los vivos, podría ir a visitar a sus amigos con facilidad además hacia ya algunos meses que no regresaba. El trabajo como fukutaicho la cansaba mucho y era tan aburrido el trabajo de escritorio, que lo que le esperaba aunque tuviera que hacer algunos reportes, no importaba estaría cerca de… ellos... claro... sus amigos.

Sus últimos recuerdos con sus amigos no eran muy buenos, ya que sabia que tenia que elegir entre alguno de los dos Renji o Ichigo, así que no pudo hacerlo otras ves. Además todo se complicaba Orihime se había enamorado de Ichigo, decidirse por Ichigo había significado perder a Orihime y tenia tan pocas amigas que no se daría el lujo de perder a una además seria vivir en el mundo humano y no ver a Renji… afortunadamente Byakuya había intervenido y se la había llevado a la fuerza otra ves.

Ichigo era tan importante para ella que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en la SS, por eso ideo el mencionado "proyecto" cuando le contó a Renji este se disgusto y le había dejado de hablar por un mes pero ahora parecería que todo estaba bien, además si tenia su piso también podía invitar a Renji, eso la hacia feliz.

Rukia estaba en su oficina cuando llego Byakuya a comunicarle lo que habían decidido ella se paro y saludo a su hermano, después saludo a su capitán y escucho atentamente, la orden de entrar en una escuela de estudios humanos ambos le dieron una lista de actividades, profesiones y escuelas a donde podía cumplir la misión.

A veces Rukia se preguntaba como su hermano sabio tanto del mundo vivo si el nunca había estado viviendo ahí. Parecía que sabía todo pero ni Rukia ni Byakuya sabían como cambiarían las cosas.

* * *

**Problema 2.1: Compañia**

Haciendo un balance de los resultados que había tenido el ultimo mes, Kuchiki Byakuya, podía concluir que eran favorables, no había tenido una sola pelea con Rukia, ella había hecho bien su trabajo, y lo mejor como tenia tanto papeleo que arreglar para su próxima partida, no había aceptada ninguna misión peligrosa.

Pero por boca de Renji su tranquilidad estaba por derrumbarse. Después de una tarde de sake donde todos los fukutaichos de la SS habían acudido, a Renji se le ocurrió contar algo en voz alta Ichigo, Orihime e Ishida irían a estudiar a Tokio ese mismo otoño.

Al escuchar eso Rukia no se pudo contener la felicidad, los y lo tendría cerca, vaya que el tiempo había pasado, ellos ya contaban con 20 años, y al parecer habían terminado sus 2 años de propedéuticos para entrar a la carrera de medicina en la universidad de Tokio, lo mejor era que ella por ordenes de su apreciado hermano también entraría a la escuela y porque no, a la universidad.

Quien no se tomo nada bien la noticia fue Byakuya, todo su plan parecía que aquel vástago, lo arruinaba, con una facilidad que sus meses de preparativos no valían nada, ahora no podía retractarse, todo el Sereitei comentaba el proyecto de investigación antropológica, Byakuya maldijo el a ver apoyado el proyecto. ¿Cómo alejar a Rukia de Ichigo? seguía siendo lo más importante.

Esa misma tarde mientras observaba a su hermana regresar del trabajo y prepararse para ir a una importantísima reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, como inspiración divina, se le ocurrió la respuesta.

Rukia necesitaba un compañero o compañera de cuarto, alguien en quien pudiera confiar, que la cuidara y sobre todo que lo mantuviera informado de las actividades de su hermana, primero pensó en alguna chica que perteneciera a la Asociación…

¡No nunca! Esas locas la lanzarían a una vida de indecencia, el pobre Bya-kun se imaginaba a Matsumoto Rangiku y a Rukia rodeadas de un harem de hombres bebiendo sake y haciendo algunas cosas que…. definitivamente no…

Encontrarle compañero de cuarto no iba ser nada fácil, cuando pensó que lo mejor seria mandar a alguien de su escuadrón se retracto, los necesitaba a todos además que ninguno tenia experiencia en el mundo vivo, la siguiente opción, un sirviente de la familia… descartada, Rukia había aprendido a imponerse en la servidumbre, es verdad que eso lo hacia sentir orgulloso pero en este momento se lamentaba haberle dao tanta autoridad.

Para Rukia la espera era completamente innecesaria, tenia que ir, tenia que estar ahí, al saber que ya se iban a la universidad se dio cuenta que el tiempo realmente pasaba distinto en la SS; ya tenia preparado su uniforme de colegiala, el cual no le serviría, ahora solo pensaba en que si para ella había pasado algunos días desde que no veía a Ichigo, realmente habían pasado meses, definitivamente Byakuya había encontrado muchos pretextos para retrasar su partida que iba a ser en menos de una semana, eso hace 2 semanas. Al fin había llegado al escuadrón 4, donde le harían un segundo examen medico que había pedido Byakuya para el expediente.

Byakuya había encontrado el compañero perfecto de Rukia, el chico tímido del escuadrón 4, Hanataoru Yamanda, tenia experiencia, la cuidaría, era medico, y lo mejor es que no intentaría nada con ella.

Ahora si, podía dejarla ir, si no fuera porque, le llego una carta de Unohana Taicho diciéndole que Hanataoru, estaba en una misión de especialización por 6 meses, que cuando regresara podía ir con ella sin ninguna dificultad. Si le decía que tendría que esperar 6 meses más, Rukia se iría sin siquiera despedirse, tenia que poner su última carta en la mesa: _Renji._

* * *

Nota: De una ves aviso que no voy a poder actualizar muy rápido ya que no tengo tiempo, pero aun espero que disfruten este capitulo, y por lo de las parejas.. paciencia, Rukia se va a divertir...


	4. Problema 3:Honestidad

**Todos los personajes son de kubo tite.. bla bla bla **

* * *

**Problema 3****: Honestidad**

El la protegería, estaría con ella, no dejaría que se le acercara Kurosaki, pero… ese pero era el que lo había descartado como primera opción, quería a su hermana más que a una amiga. Dejarla ir con el seria aceptar que tuvieran una relación y si no quería aceptarla con Kurosaki menos lo haría con un subalterno suyo.

Renji se había alejado mucho de Rukia, la última vez que estuvieron en el mundo humano, todo había acabado mal para los 3, una Rukia histérica llorando, un Ichigo más neurótico y el cabreado, al parecer el acuerdo no había funcionado ni funcionaría, tenia que decidir.

Después de 2 declaraciones Rukia no podía ni sabia con quien debería estar, amaba a los 2 por razones distintas y no podía estar sin los 2, y ellos sin ella, así que llegaron a un acuerdo, cuando ella estuviera en la S.S estaría con Renji y en el mundo vivo con Ichigo, este acuerdo estaba bien en teoría, el problema fueron los tiempos, no siempre podía pasar la misma cantidad de tiempo con cada uno y mientras estaba con Renji en la S.S, Ichigo se cabreaba por los malditos celos y viceversa.

Además que en palabras de Renji, la competencia no era justa, el no tenia a un hermano sobre protector que estuviera vigilándolos todo el día, a ellos no les gustaba compartir, pero habían aceptado el acuerdo pensando que solo así Rukia se decidiría. Pero eso no sucedió si no fue porque Byakuya llega a tiempo en medio de una pelea en el parque cerca de la casa de Ichigo para llevársela, ahorita, Byakuya solo tendría una opción de cuñado.

Por eso cuando ella le contó sobre el proyecto antropológico, Renji le dejo de hablar un mes, a su parecer Rukia ya había decidido ,entonces para que lo queria ahí. Lo único bueno de su distanciamiento con Rukia, es que pudo continuar su amistad con Ichigo y entre alguna fiesta y salida con el, la había conocido.

El primero en saber la noticia fue Byakuya, la mañana que lo cito para, notificarle que seria enviado al mundo humano con Rukia.

Enviaría a Renji por su experiencia en el trato con humanos, su capacidad, entre otras cosas importantes. Pero sobre todo porque este era su año de descanso (años sabático) Byakuya nunca espero la reacción que acababa de ver:

Renji estaba feliz, pero tranquilo, no irradiaba energía ni gritaba de emoción o mínimo la tratara de camuflara, al contrario tenia un aire de preocupación. Byakuya nunca lo hubiera entendido, si no lo hubiera dejado hablar:

_-Taicho, me gustara decirle algo para que reconsidere mi estadía con su hermana menor. En este momento mantengo una relación sentimental con una humana que vive en Tokio -_

De todo lo que esperaba escuchar nunca podría dar crédito de lo que estaba escuchando, Renji Abarai había dejado de insistir con su hermana, ahora entendía porque su afición en visitar el mundo vivo y por que se desaparecía frecuentemente. Y aunque no fue la reacción que se esperaba ahora no tenia duda en enviar a su hermana al mundo de los vivos.

Rukia ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a sus amigos vivos cuando ella llegara a su mundo, cuando supo la noticia, de que esta seria su antepenúltima noche en la SS y que tendría como compañero a Renji, realmente era afortunada.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, tal vez demasiado, pensaba Byakuya cuando se despidió de ella esa noche, la mañana siguiente abrirían las puertas del Seikaimon, llegarían a la tienda de Urahara para después ir al piso, e instalarse el itinerario estaba listo.

Pero tal vez esa noche no dormiría bien, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadía, porque si bien Renji le iba contar todo sobre su relación con la humana, estando ella en el mundo humano saber la otra noticia la deprimiría y a pesar que odiara a sus amigos no le gustaba ver a Rukia infeliz.

* * *

El día había llegado, Rukia llevaba un vestido corto amarillo y una botas vaqueras, y una pequeña chaqueta de mezclilla con el cabello recogido, en una coleta y sus lentes oscuros color ámbar redondos(retro) , se veía realmente distinta, y había algunas cosas que no le hacían sentir cómoda..

-¿Porque su gigai se veía diferente a su alma?-

Urahara respondió que si iba vivir en el mundo de los vivos tenia que envejecer a su ritmo, si no iba ser muy extraño para aquellos que la conocieron hace 5 años que se viera igual, además debía de usar ropa de acuerdo a su edad... de ahora 20 años y que no se preocupara, porque el lo único que había hecho era envejecer su imagen un poco que dentro de algunos años humanos se vería igual… que se fuera acostumbrando.

Cuando Renji la vio se quedo pasmado ¿Así se vería Rukia a sus 200 años?, la verdad se veía preciosa, conservaba su aire de adolescente, pero su cabello era mas largo era, un poco mas alta pero lo que de verdad lo impresiono es que tenia algunas curvas mas desarrolladas… sin exagerar, pero lo cierto es que se veía muy bonita, además con la ropa que le había dado Urahara se veía… femenina… ahora contarle lo de su novia seria mas difícil.

¡Hey porque ese entupido se tienen que ver igual! Grito Rukia cuando vio salir a Renji que estaba vestido muy casual, pantalones de mezclilla una camisa negra nada extraordinario.

-_Rukia –Chan, él es un caso difícil. Ya se veía viejo cuando vino la primera vez-_

Dijo Urahara mientas se tapaba al boca con el abanico y huía hacia donde estaba Jinta revolcándose de la risa, al ver la cara de Renji rojo, enojado y tratando de golpearlo.

_Es cierto mejor nos vamos... todavía tenemos que instalarnos_– Rukia se despidió.

Al parecer ese gigai no estaba funcionando mal, se estaba acostumbrando rápido, además si había algo que le gusto es que cuando iban a tomar el tren hacia Tokio, unos chicos le pidieron su teléfono y Renji se acerco tomándola del brazo y llevándosela, le encantaba como se veía celoso. Después de todo el gigai no estaba tan mal.

Cuando iban a entrar al piso Renji la detuvo se puso enfrente de ella y desviando la mirada comenzó a hablar ella se estaba preparando para una conversación similar a la de hace algunos meses:

-_Rukia tenemos que hablar-_

_-Aja, de que se trata-_

_-Bueno vamos al parque de enfrente-_

Rukia sabia que ir a los parques, con él o con Ichigo era para hablar de problemas, era tan predecibles, sin mas que decir asintió. Llegaron a una banca un podo retirada frente a una fuente que callaba otros sonidos, ahí se sentaron los dos. Cuando Renji comenzó a hablar con una voz algo nerviosa, no soportaba que Rukia lo viera con esa mirada de expectación a si que trataba de esquivar sus ojos violetas.

_- Etto… Bueno.. Rukia .. Yo...-_

_- Si Renji… Podrías articular más de una palabra...-_

_- Bueno Rukia (ahí va al mismo tema... y tendré la misma respuesta pensó Rukia)-_

_- Tengo novia-_

_- ¡¿Qué?!-_

_- Ah… Eso no me lo esperaba susurro... Rukia, ¿Quién es?-_

_Silencio_

_-No me vas a contestar- dijo Rukia con vos de mando_

Renji todavía esperaba un golpe en la cara o algo no una respuesta como esa, cuando la miro, ella tenia la mirada clava en la fuente sin ninguna expresión, destetaba esa cara.

-_Bueno es una amiga de Ichigo... y la conoces, es Tsatsuki Arisawa-_

_-A ya veo... esa…-_una pequeña lagrima corrio en su mejilla la cual Renji no vio.

Rukia se paro sin ninguna explicación y se fue directo al piso, apenas encontró su llavero de Chapy y abrió la puerta, se fue directo a su recamara donde se encerró toda la tarde.

Renji se quedo en el parque un poco mas, ir tras Rukia no era buena idea, compro algo para cenar y se dirigió al piso del cual no tenia llave, cuando iba tocar desistió, ver a Rukia ahorita no seria lo mejor.

Cuando llego al piso Rukia, paso las cajas, y se dirigió al que seria su habitación donde se recostó en el colchón que había en el piso, de todas las noticias del mundo nunca se espero que Renji tuviera un novia humana, y menos la boxeadora, vamos que tenia ella que no tuviera Rukia. Tenía celos y coraje, se sentía desplazada. Así se quedo dormida no estaba de buen humor pero algo en su interior le decía que si había una culpable era ella.

* * *

Notas:

Muchas gracias a RukiaxUchiha por sus reviews, espero que te haya gustado, y disculpen por la edición de los otros capítulos, tratare de mejorarla.. es que lo vuelvo a decir no tengo tiempo... en verdad... aunque uno siempre encuentra tiempo para los vicios.


	5. Problema 4:Cercanía

Bueno les traigo los siguientes capítulos.. para todas las Ichirukis que abundan, tendrán que esperar un poco y de una ves les digo que el que el fic no es completamente ichiruki , así que lamento desepcionarlas,(aunque repito si hay ichiruki..). Bueno en este capitulo y en algunos que vienen Rukia sufrirá un poco.. es cierto se va a divertir pero también va a sufrir!!!

Espero que lo disfruten y no me maten, _cursiva son conversaciones.._

**Lo****s personajes pertencen a Kubo Tite..**

**SOY FAN DE RUKIA.. **

* * *

**Problema 4:Cercanía**

Renji no regreso en toda la noche, sabía donde encontrarlos en Tokio. La dirección era sencilla solo tenia que tomar el metro 2 estaciones, llegar a un conjunto de apartamentos, subir al 3 piso y era ahí donde vivían Uryu Ishida e Ichigo Kurosaki, ya había estado anteriormente ahí, así que conocía el camino, salir con Tsatsuki, había hecho que conociera bien el mundo vivo.

Toco el timbre y salio a recibirlo una sonriente Orihime.

_- Hola Arabai- Kun, ¿¡Que sorpresa?!-_

_- Pasa, pasa, Uryu-kun, Ichigo-kun, esta aquí Abarai- kun, les grito-_

_- Ya en el pequeño recibidor, Renji se quito los zapatos y saludo a ambos-_

_- ¿que paso? ¿Y ese milagro? dijo Uryu -_

_- bueno pues, ya soy residente del mundo vivo-_

_- Si Urahara me dijo que ibas a venir… con… (Ichigo se calló y volteo a ver a la pelirroja) bueno… y ¿Que te trae por aquí?-_

_- Bueno… yo vengo a…. ¡traer la cena! (enseño el paquete de arroz y curri que había comprado para el y Rukia) y pues para ver si puedo pasar la noche aqui-_

Los 3 se quedaron viendo extrañados, pero a pesar de todo no podían dejar a un amigo en la calle, primero asintió Ichigo y después Uryu. Hubo un poco de silencio que Orihime rompió despidiéndose: _- bueno ya se me hizo tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la clínica, ya me voy, le mando tus saludos a Tsatsuki-chan-_

Orihime se había ido, empezaron a servir la cena, cuando Ichigo vio que solo era una cena para 2, se cabreo al pensar que Renji otra ves le venia a pedir asilo y dinero, ya estaban discutiendo, cuando, Ishida los detuvo, el no tenia miramientos en hablar y fue al grano.

_- ¿Por qué estas aquí?-_

_- Bueno me pelee con Rukia, o eso creo-_

_- ¿Entonces Rukia esta aquí? Volteo un Ichigo sorprendido_

_- Si llegamos en la mañana y hace rato le dije lo de Tsatsuki... está muy rara y no creo que me quiera ver_-

Ichigo estaba sorprendido, no pensó que le dijera lo de Tsatsuki, además la reacción de Rukia le hizo pensar en celos ¿Porque Rukia se ponía celosa de Renji? y se sirvió un poco de arroz. Ishida que sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba le pregunto, algo que Ichigo quería preguntar desde que supo que Rukia vivirá en el mundo real.

_- ¿Y donde esta Rukia- chan?-_

_-En el piso... respondió... bueno estamos viviendo en un piso, frente a un parque a una calle de la universidad, Byakuya lo rento y bueno me mando a cuidarla, pero pues no creo que me quiera ver ahora-_ repitió un Renji apagado y triste.

_- ¿Y cuanto se van a quedar?_

_No se, al menos un año, con visitas frecuentes a la SS, es un proyecto de... antronose que... que hizo Rukia y el capitán Ukitaque, bueno eso creo al menos yo voy a estar aquí un año de los suyos..._

Todos empezaron a comer lo que había traído Renji, el ser estudiantes y con el misero sueldo que le daba la S.S a Ichigo por ser Shinigami en funciones, les impedía negar la comida. Así estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que Uryu fue el primero en despedirse, mañana tenia clases temprano al igual que Kurosaki y bueno Renji tenía que buscar un trabajo o algo que estudiar por órdenes de Byakuya.

Y eso del estudio... como que no le gustaba, además que tenia que regresar al piso con Rukia, pero eso seria otro día.

Ichigo salio a fumar a una pequeña terraza que daba a la calle, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, la única causante de que fumara era Rukia, ella estaba en la ciudad, tan cerca, había regresado. Por una parte siempre ansiaba ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo lo detestaba, ella revolvía su mundo, lo cambiaba para irse y dejarlo con un revoltijo en su vida, pero aun así y aunque estuviera viviendo con Renji, este ya le había dicho lo de Tsatsuki así que tenia el camino libre, solo le faltaba saber que pensaba Rukia de todo eso, aunque pensándolo bien todo se complicaba...

Rukia había despertado, con la misma ropa del día anterior, salio de su cuarto y no encontró a Renji por ningún lado, será que estaría con esa…

Diablos como se le había olvidado, no le había dado llave a Renji, así que debió pasar la noche en algún lado, ¡Que idiota no pudo húsar el teléfono! Reviso el teléfono, no estaba conectado, así que tal vez ella tenía la culpa de que Renji estuviera afuera por un momento se arrepintió de haber actuado así. Renji era un amigo, si un amigo que le gustaba pero al final de cuentas un amigo así que decidió hacer el desayuno para ambos:

-¡Cereal y leche!-

El piso era un completo asco, cajas por un lado, cajas por el otro lado, pero bueno al menos tenia una sala y algunos muebles que instalar, eso lo haría Renji cuando llegara, así podía dejar de ser menos inútil, mientras acomodaba su habitación, Rukia pensaba en Renji con Tsatsuki, bueno lo había aceptado, ella tenia la culpa al no decidir a tiempo y el que Renji estuviera con otra simplificaba un alivio.

De cierta manera ella siempre esperaba que ellos decidiera y bueno Renji lo había hecho, mas tarde hablaría con Ichigo, con Orihime y con los otros tenia tantas ganas de verlos, Renji llego después del medio día, después de decirle lo estupido que era por no tener una llave.. Rukia le dio una semi-disculpa por lo de ayer y le sugirió que fueran a ver la ciudad y si podían hablarle a los otros, tenia una idea hacer algo que le dicen ¡Fiesta de bienvenida!

A Renji no le entusiasmaba la idea sabia que no era una buena pero apenas Rukia lo había perdonado, para que arruinar todo, ya lo sabría en su momento y el no quería ser quien se lo contara.

Ese día hablaron sobre lo que harían en el mundo vivo, la investigación y sobre lo que tenían que hacer, después de una larga muy larga sesión de decoración de piso, donde Renji movía de un lado a otro los muebles y a Rukia no le gustaban.

No les dio tiempo para cocinar algo, la morena se ofreció a comprar algo para cenar, estuvo buscado un rato hasta que encontró un puesto de Oken, estaba dando la orden cuándo volteo, al otro lado de la calle había un café, y de ahí salía un chico de cabello anaranjado ¡Tenia que ser Ichigo!.

Casi olvidaba su pedido por ir en su encuentro, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, a su lado y del brazo salía una chica muy bonita,cabello marron largo, ojos grises no podia ser otra mas que Orihime. Ichigo la llevaba del brazo y no parecía que estuviera enferma o algo para tomarla con tanta atencion de hecho parecía que los dos estaban muy felices juntos.

Ichigo pensó a ver visto a Rukia pero, parecía que no era así, cuando volteo al puesto de Oken, no había ningún cliente. Era cierto el y Orihime estaban saliendo desde hace 3 meses.

* * *

**Hace 6 meses:**

Paso medio año antes de saber que Rukia volvería, la ultima ves que la vio fue en ese espectáculo penoso, ella había estado con el por casi un mes y aunque salían, vivían en la misma casa, Rukia no le decía nada, ya se estaba desesperado. Y tuvo la grandiosa idea de que los 3 debían "hablar", pero todo lo frustro Byakuya cuando llego para llevársela.

Después de ahí, Ichigo se dedico a la preparación de su ultimo propedéutico, y no quiso tocar el tema, al parecer Renji le debía de ir mejor ya que Rukia no regresaba ni sabia nada de ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era falso lo que pensaba, si no Renji no regresaría tan seguido, y fue así como empezó a conocer a Tsatsuki, por la misma temporada, el pasaba mucho tiempo con Orihime por que estaban tomando el mismo curso, Ishida no lo tomaba con ellos, desde el ultimo año ya vivía en Tokio.

Así fue como Ichigo y Orihime se empezaron a conocer mejor, pasaban casi todos los días juntos ella también quería medicina, ella le ayudaba a estudiar y viceversa, pronto Ichigo se dio cuenta que era muy bonita además dulce y femenina al contrario de Rukia y todo estaría bien si las dejaba de comparar.

Poco a poco y al no saber nada de Rukia porque Renji nunca le contaba nada y el nunca preguntaba, empezó a salir formalmente con Orihime, al mes que estuvieron saliendo se hizo su novia oficial, Ishin estaba emocionado, solo que le preocupaba algo. Ichigo no se habría hecho novio de Orihime solo por olvidar a su 3 hija, pero eso no era de su incumbencia, le decía al póster de "Masaki the Best" cuando veía a Ichigo salir con Hime.

* * *

Después de la escena que acababa de ver Rukia estaba confundida, Orihime e Ichigo en una cita (si algo había prendido en el mundo humano era que son las citas, lo aprendió después de que Keigo la invitara a estudiar al cine y que Ichigo se lo reprochara durante una semana) camino por horas el Oken se había enfriado cuando llego al piso, donde Renji le reclamaba porque no se había llevado el celular, la miro a la cara, parecía que había estado llorando:

_-¿Rukia te pasa algo?-_

_-He, aquí esta la cena compre algo de Oken pero creo que hay que calentarlo, no me siento bien voy a dormir un poco-_

Rukia se retiro, ¿Que le pudo haber pasado para que estuviera así? se preguntaba Renji. La chica al entrar en su recamara, vio su teléfono con todas las llamadas perdidas de Renji, pero ella solo pensaba en algo, tenia que confirmar lo que había visto a ¿Quien llamaría?

Después de un rato pensó en llamar a casa de los Kusoraki además no tenia el teléfono de los demás, le contesto Yuzu empezaron a platicar un rato, sobre como estaba como le iba en el instituto y que Rukia había ido a estudiar a Tokio, al final Rukia se atrevió a preguntar por Ichigo, la menor de lo Kurosaki no sabia cuan ingenua era a veces al hablar tanto:

_-Hay si Ichigo esta en Tokio quieres que te de su teléfono-_

_-No hace falta-_

Rukia se estaba aburriendo de escuchar a Yuzu cuando esta se le salio en una oración decir: - _Orihime se ve tan linda a su lado, aunque tu siempre me agradaste mas como hermana, porque… - Yuzu callo, en verdad había hablado de mas._

_- Rukia chan sigue ahí -_

_- Si Yuzu- chan-_

_- Etto gomen, no quise decir eso-_

_-No te preocupes Yuzu, Ichigo tiene derecho en hacer su vida, así que están saliendo juntos. Bueno Yuzu... Renji me espera para cenar te hablo en otra ocasión-_

Colgó, el teléfono, del otro lado en la casa de los Kurosaki , la pequeña Yuzu se sentía mal por haber hablado de Ichigo, siempre le agrado Rukia sabia como manejar a su hermano, Orihime era muy bonita pero a veces era un poco.. pasiva lo mismo opino Karin cuando la conoció mejor.

_- Yuzu, quien era que te tardaste tanto-_

_- Era Rukia chan, que esta en Tokio, oni- chan._

Rukia salio de su habitación si en algo no había mentido es que Renji la esperaba para cenar, ambos se sentaron en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala, y fungía como mesa. y comieron Rukia estaba mas que callada, y Renji parloteaba de todo lo que se le ocurría, al terminar de comer Rukia se levantó deposito el plato desechable en la basura, y se dirigía a su habitación cuando volteo a ver a Renji y le pregunto:

_-¿Ichigo tiene novia?-_

Renji se sorprendió se supone que no debería saber nada hasta que el se lo dijera, lo único que hizo fue afirmar con la cabeza ahora sabia lo que le pasaba a Rukia, se sintió mal por ella, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo una chica y esa chica era su amiga.

**

* * *

NOTAS: **

¡¡Los reviews son buenos para el ego!!!( si es una desesperada y muy honesta manera de pedirlos...)


	6. Problema 5:Lavandería y motivación

**Estos tambien eran dos capitulos, pero los puse en uno, ojo el capitulo 5.1 tienen algo nuevo e importante, los personajes pertencen a Kubo Tite ****que aunque lo niege pertence al ichiruki...(13.12.08) XD**

* * *

**Problema 5.0: Lavandería**

En menos de una semana su vida había cambiado demasiado y esos cambios no le gustaban, había perdido a los dos chicos que amaba, la vida en el mundo vivo no era tan fácil, tenía que pagar algo que se llaman cuentas: renta, energía, luz y comida. Lo peor es que no la aceptaban en ninguna universidad porque no pasaba ningún examen de admisión y no encontraba un trabajo al parecer todo lo que sabia hacer en la S.S no le servía en el mundo humano.

Rukia Kuchiki era la persona mas desdichada en ese momento, nunca pensó que tenia que tener algo que son papeles que acreditaran que era una persona (tarjetas, documentos, etc) asi que tenia que ver a Urahara cada tercer día, y este no dejaba de hacer comentario sobre Ichigo,ella no quería saber nada de el y si el hubiera querido saber algo de ella, ya la habría llamado o ¿no? además ver a Renji salir temprano y regresar tarde le causaba demasiada molestia, sabia que estaba con Tsatsuki.

Parecía que nada iba a mejorar cuando recibió una llamada en su chapitelefono rosa (provisto por almacenas Urahara&Co.) que le pedían un informe para la SS, y no tenia nada que informar, solo lo complicado que era la vida ahí. Pero bueno que podía hacer, ella era la precursora del mentado proyecto así que se puso a preparar un informe despuesde todo si habia cosas interesantes que contar.

Aun cuando le habían pedido, que mandara el informe, pensó en que si lo llevaba podía alejarse un poco, así que cuando ya se decidía a partir, recordó que no le había avisado a Renji y que tampoco había pasado a la lavandería por su ropa, otra de las cosas que odiaba en ese mundo, no tenia sirvientes y se le acababa el dinero, otra razón para visitar la SS.

La lavandería estaba a algunas calles a si que fue por la ropa, cuando recogió su saco de ropa y la empezó a revisar lo primero que saco fue un par de boxer azules, después unos calzoncillos blancos, Rukia se puso increíblemente roja de vergüenza y los guardo rápidamente esperando que nadie la viera pero cuando volteo solo pudo escuchar la voz de un chico discutiendo con la dependienta con unas pantys rosas de chapy en la mano.

¡Si! esas pantys eran de Rukia… y el chico no era otro que Ishida Uryu, reclamando la confusion. Uryu volteo y vio a la pequeña morena muerta de vergüenza que se acercaba.

_-¿Rukia- Chan?-_

_-Hola Ishida–Kun- (Rukia contesto con la cabeza baja...) Etoo... esa es mi ropa-_

Ishida vio las pantys que traía en la mano y las soltó, mientras la dependienta se reía hasta que vio a Rukia con una mirada marca Kuchiki.

A un así la confusión había llegado a buen termino, había encontrado a un amigo, Ishida la invito a tomar un café cerca, para hablar de cómo era su estadía ahí, el chico siempre había sido tan diferente a Ichigo y Renji, era como decirlo mas coherente.. y sensible.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, de cómo a Rukia se le complicaba adaptarse en este mundo y como le hiba en la carrera, Ishida toco el tema de Ichigo y Renji muy disimuladamente, lo único que pudo decir era que se sentía extraña, en lo cual coincidieron, ya que sus amigos estuvieran emparejados entre si, les hacia sentirse extraños entre ellos.

Además por una parte ambos se sentían igual, la persona a la que querían estaba con otro.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ambos se tenían que ir, Ishida llevo a Rukia a su casa en el Nissan plateado que le había dado su padre, y el se fue a la suya. Al llegar y como de costumbre Renji no estaba, le dejo un recado y preparo sus cosas, abrió las puertas, se iba a la SS por unos días con la sensación de que había olvidado algo.

Ishida llego a su piso , aparco el auto y al abrir la cajuela vio que traía dos bolsas de ropa, a Rukia se le había olvidado su bolsa pero ya mañana se la llevaría. Cuando abrio la puerta vio a Orihime en la cocina de su piso, a el también se le complicaba verla ahí, la saludo y fue directo a su recámara afortunadamente ya había cenado.

* * *

**Capitulo 5.1: Motivación**

Al llegar Rukia a la SS muchas personas la recibieron, tenia que repartir varias cosas que le habían encargado, unas botellas de Tequila a Matsumoto, un kit de cremas antiarrugas a Yumichika con unas revistas de metro sexual, a Ikkaku un pack de películas de Rocky , que se preguntaba como las vería… y su ultima entrega seria en la mansión Kuchiki, algunos paquetes de café orgánico de altura, tostado medio, Byakuya había sido muy específico.

¡HA! y a Momo un chapy teléfono blanco, que casualmente se le estaba olvidando entregar.

Su llegada fue como un respiro, ahí las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, aunque se preguntaba porque todos se le quedaban viendo extraño, aun así no le tomo importancia y se dirigió al escuadrón 13 a entregar su informe y después a la mansión.

Cuando llego no esta Byakuya así que decidió ponerse un yukata de seda color índigo con algunos estampados entre rojo y naranja, amarro su cabello en un moño y se miro al espejo, a veces extrañaba vestir así en el mundo de los vivos, aunque la apariencia de su gigai había hecho, que le gustara más la ropa y los accesorios.

Se sentía una estúpida niña más que una Kuchiki.

Byakuya ya estaba en casa cuando le avisaron que servirían la cena, la servidumbre también la veía extraña y cuchicheaban entre ellos y ahora que les pasaba a ¿todos?

-_Buenas noches nii-samma-_

_-¿Rukia?-_

_-Si nii-sama -_

_-¿Qué paso contigo?... ¿Que hiciste?-_

_-¿De que habla?-_

Byakuya la tomo de un brazo, y la acerco a un espejo que había cerca del comedor, ahí estaba Rukia, de 200 años no de 155, si Rukia ya se había acostumbrado a la aparecía de su gigai tanto que cuando se miro no noto nada extraño, pero su hermano si ahora tenia a una joven que cuidar. Porque seguro el no había sido el único que la había visto.

Ambos Kuchiki estaban consternados, una por la reacción de su hermano y el otro por los problemas que la nueva apariencia de la Kuchiki menor traería. Cuando Byakuya estaba por regañar a Rukia por como haber cambiado su apariencia los interrumpió una sirvienta trayendo una carta:

******************************************************************************************************************************

_Mi estimado Kuchiki sama y Rukia chan:_

_Hemos tenido un pequeño problema con el gigai de envejecimiento natural, al parecer y no estoy seguro de ello, tiene un pequeño efecto temporal en la apariencia del alma pronto lo arreglaremos. Disculpen las molestias._

_Su vendedor y amigo:_

_Kisuke Urahara._

_Al presentar esta carta obtienen un 25% de descuento en los productos de almacenes Urahara&co. Aceptamos todo tipo de dinero, tarjetas de crédito Sereitei Master Card y Hueco Mundo Express, aplican restricciones, no valido en días festivos, no es acumulable en otras promociones._

_***************************************************************************************************************************************_

Al parecer ese hombre sabía todo.

En el mundo real ya era de mañana Ichigo se había parado temprano, tenia que llevar a Orihime a una clínica que estaba lejos de ahí, y le habia pedido prestado el auto a Uryu. Para Orihime la medicina había sido un breve periodo en su vida ya que había hallado su vocación en la enseñansa y la psicología.

Al abrir la cajuela para poner algunas cosas qué necesitaría Orihime, Ichigo vio un saco de ropa, que pensó era suyo, cuando lo movió se deslizaron un pequeñas pantys rosas al piso, eso no podría ser suyo ni de Ishida, esas pantys le recordaban a alguien a ¡Rukia!

Espera Rukia e Ishida, no, eso no podría ser, si no se llevaban tanto además que hacia Ishida con la ropa interior de Rukia en su auto. Si querían hacer a un Ichigo enojar lo habían hecho, Ishida tendría mucho que aclarar cuando llegara. Orihime noto que Ichigo estaba con el ceño mas fruncido que de costumbre y eso era demasiado para la pelirroja alegre que no sabia porque estaba tan enojado, ni siquiera le dio su beso de despedida...

Orihime hacia todo porque Kurosaki no se enojara con ella, pero aun así, casi siempre estaba de mal humor.

Ishida ya no estaba cuando Ichigo llego al piso, pensándolo bien, las pantys rosas de Chapyy no tenían que ser de Rukia, había muchas chicas que podían usarlas, podría ser que Ishida tuviera novia y no le había dicho. El Quincy había salido a comprar algo para desayunar, cuando llego al piso, Ichigo ya se había ido, así que lo mejor seria ir a la casa de Rukia a dejar ese saco de ropa y ver si quería hacer algo, cuando vio a Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse algo atraído, estaba muy bonita todavía se veía menor que ellos, pero el cabello largo le quedaba bien.

Al llegar a casa de Rukia, le abrió un Renji desmarañado, al parecer había bebido un poco, se preparaba para el trabajo que Tsatsuki le había conseguido como entrenador físico en un gimnasio de un amigo suyo en Tokio. Renji lo invito a pasar se le hacia rara su visita pero invito a pasar a su amigo.

Le ofreció un poco de café a Ishida, este le pregunto por Rukia, el le contesto que se había ido unos días a la SS pero que regresaría pronto:

-_Oh, Entonces te dejo esto, se le olvido a Rukia-chan en mi auto ayer-_

Puso en el piso el saco que llevaba cargando y se retiro. Espera, ese no era el saco de ropa de Rukia y ¿Que hacia en el auto de Ishida? mejor dicho ¡Que coño tenia que hacer Rukia con Ishida en su auto! El pelirrojo se tardo demasiado en procesar las últimas palabras de Ishida que cuando le iba reclamar, este ya se había ido.

Mientras que en la sociedad de almas un ocupado Kuchiky caminaba por los pasillos de su division, cuando lo intercepto un mensajero de la division 2 que le entrego un sobre llendose de la misma manera que llego. Cuando Byakuya vio el contenido del sobre dejo escapar unas palabras en voz alta:-_ Asi que es eso... despues de tantos años han encontrado una entrada a ese bosque_-

La morena estaba pensativa, había retrasado su partida al mundo vivo, no podía creer que hacia unas semanas no podía esperar por ir a ese mundo, pero ahora no quería regresar, la realidad que le esperaba ahí no era la que había deseado, ¿Como decirle al Taicho Ukitaque y a Ni- sama que no quería regresar?. Bueno si se lo tendría que decir algún día sería ese.

Cuando iba de camino al escuadrón 13 para ver a su Taicho, hubo una alerta de hollow en una zona cercana ella acudió, era uno intermedio que estaba molestando a unos estudiantes. Rápido saco su tzampacto, ese hollow no merecía que liberara así que después de unos kidos de inmovilización lo corto con su estudiantes la miraron admirados y más por la placa que portaba en su brazo derecho.

_-Gracias Fukutaicho-_

_-Disculpe usted es la fukutaicho, de la división 13, Rukia Kuchiki, le dijo una pequeña niña de 10 años de lentes con el cabello castaño y dos coletas largas, bastante tímida-_

_-Si soy yo, dime Rukia-_

_-Bueno Rukia –samma, estuve leyendo sobre su trabajo en el mundo de los vivos y bueno a mi me gusta mucho y ...y … bueno me gustaría algún día trabajar con usted, gommen-_

La niña se fue corriendo y atrás de ella sus compañeros, no sin antes despedirse y disculpar a Kasumi. Rukia se quedo pensando, es verdad ella no era una humana corriente como se habia estado comportando, ella era Rukia Kuchiki, fukutaicho de la división 13 y miembro de la familia mas noble del Sereitei.¿Porque pensó en comportarse tan cobardemente hace un rato?, el proyecto que había hecho lo había pensado para estar con el, pero no había visto que realmente podía ser importante para su división.

Regresaría, si, se tragaría sus sentimientos por esos individuos, y haría un buen trabajo, se lo devia a los que confiabán en ella.

La mansión podía ser muy grande a veces, pensaba Byakuya, no le gustaba ver así a su hermana, apagada, taciturna, así no era ella. Y por un momento se arrepintió de haberla mandado, sabiendo que iba a sufrir, el tenia el poder de cancelar el proyecto y si Rukia se lo pedía lo haría.

_-Nii-sama me voy mañana-_

Rukia interrumpió sus pensamientos, tal ves era mejor no decirle que estaban cerca de encontrar a Ashido.

* * *

Notas:

si su conciencia se los permite aumenten mi ego!!!(es decir queiro reviws), ¿¿¿¡¡¡Siii!!!???

Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS POR SUS REVIEWS(modca, ale.. tendras mas material para bajar..//pao, Rukia.


	7. Problema 6:Ropa interior

**Problema 6: Ropa interior**

Las cosas en el mundo humano estaban tranquilas, tener a Rukia lejos había mejorado la relación con sus respectivas novias.

Tsatsuki y Orihime, sabían que si Rukia estaba en el mundo humano sus novios no estarían tranquilos, es decir todo el tiempo estaban hablando si Rukia estaría bien, si a Rukia le faltaba algo, si a Rukia le gustaría o lo detestaría, y francamente era cansado, pero esa noche era especial ya que estaban celebrando.

Los cuatro estaban cenando en casa de Orihime festejando que Tsatsuki al fin había aceptado vivir permanentemente en Tokio. Ichigo y Renji habían cocinado, y no lo hacían mal perecía una noche encantadora, Orihime abrazo a su novio, hacia un poco de frío y metió las manos en su chaqueta, donde sintió algo suave como un pañuelo, lo saco, en sus manos estaban unas pequeñas pantaletas de mujer, rosas con encaje en los bordes y un pequeño Chapi en la parte de atrás sacando la lengua

Cuando se quedo viendo que era lo que tenia en la mano, vio como si el Chapy abriera su pequeña boca y le gritara ¡RUKIA!

_-¡Kurosaki kun! ¡¿Que es esto?!-_ Grito una enojada y apunto de llorar Orihime mientras sostenía las pantaletas enfrene de su cara.

_-¡Si Ichigo que es eso!_ -le grito al mismo tiempo Tsatsuki que sostenía a Orihime y le arrebataba las pantaletas-

_-No… es lo que tu piensas, no se como llego eso ahí-_

_-¡¿como no vas a saber seguro que son de ella?!-_

_-¿De quien?-_

_-¡Son de ella verdad!-_

_-¿De quien?-_

_-Porque Kurosaki..kun… ¡¡por que!!-_

Renji veía esa comedia de locos que tenia enfrente y bueno esas pantaletas ya las había visto en algún lado… seguro que…

_-¡No es posible!… son de Rukia-,_ lo dijo en un susurro.

Todos se voltearon a verlo, habían dicho un nombre que no era bueno pronunciar en esa casa.

_-¡Cabron que haces con las pantaletas de Rukia!-_

_- ¡A VER TU PORQUE SABES QUE SON DE RUKIA!-_

_-¡SI Renji como sabes que son de Rukia explícate!-_

_-¡Kurosaki KUNNNNN porque!-_

Rukia se disponía a regresar al mundo humano cuando estornudo varias veces, recordaba que Matsumoto le había dicho que aveces uno estornuda cuando alguien esta hablado mal de ti o te recuerda, pero ello no creería esas patrañas, en ese momento le hubiera convenido creer.

Antes de irse Byakuya le dio un pequeño sobre con el sello de la familia a Rukia, le dijo que era un regalo, estando en el piso, Rukia lo destapo, primero había un carta que decía que lo usara en caso de emergencia o por si le faltaba algo, el sabia que era muy necesario en el mundo vivo, pero que por favor mantuviera discreción con Renji pero sobre todo con Ichigo y que la usara prudentemente, Rukia desenvolvió el pequeño sobre que venia en la carta, y vio un pequeño plástico dorado, con una letras grabadas con su nombre y otras que decían VISA.

Lejos de ahí, un Ichigo y un Renji caminaban cabreados uno con el otro de regreso a sus respectivos pisos, porque sus novias les habían echado del suyo sin ninguna explicación.

_-¿Oye, Ichigo , ya en serio, porque tenía las pantys de Rukia?-_

_- No sabían que eran de ella-_

_-¿Como que no sabias?_

_-Hace unos días las encontré en el auto de Ishida y seguro las puse en mi bolsillo cuando las recogí, como no había usado esta chamarra se me habían olvidado-_

_- De Ishida... ¿seguro?.._

_-Si-_

-_Ya veo... (Un Renji enojado)-_

_-Y ¿Porque preguntas?_

_-porque también hace unos días, fue a dejar a la casa la ropa de Rukia-_

_Así que Ishida…_

Ambos pensaban lo mismo tenían que "hablar" con el, en casa un estudioso Ishida estornudo, tal ves el no sabia pero mañana tendría algunos problemas.

_-Bueno Renji y tu ¿como sabias que eran de Rukia?-_

_-Etto bueno-_

_-¿La espías cuando se baña pervertido?-_

_Grito un Ichigo haciendo que todos en la calle los oyeran_

_-¡NO ESO NO!, yo las he visto, cuando voy con ella a la lavandería-_ dijo un apenado Renji desviando la mirada

-_Ah-_

_-¡A ver pervertido quien dijo algo de Rukia bañándose!-_

Lo que era cierto es que Byakuya con remordimientos le había dado a Rukia el ultimo invento de Mayuri la tarjeta de crédito sin fondo que no dejaba rastro, perfectamente legal, para su completo uso personal, así que Rukia regreso al mundo humano, con el corazón roto pero con los bolsillos llenos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Se aceptan sugerencias para una Rukia divirtiendose... _


	8. Problema 7:Nuevo mejor amigo

**Problema 7****: Nuevo mejor amigo**

Al pacer Rukia había llegado esa noche, por lo que Renji entro cuidadosamente al piso, no la quería despertar, para él era complicado vivir con la morena.

Ya no eran niños como cuando dejo de vivir con ella ahora eran más grandes y no verla cuando salía de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla diminuta con la piel y el cabello mojado y escurriendo agua por sus bien torneadas piernas era difícil, si era mandona, le gustaba hablar con voz gruesa, grosera, le gustaba ser una sabelotodo y últimamente se había vuelto tan que le daba gracia pero también algo de tristeza que Byakuya la mimara tanto, ya que la estaba haciendo como el.

Pero lo mas desafortunado que le ocurría es que esa pequeña mujer era sexy.

Abrió un poco la puerta de su recamara y la vio dormida agarrando el chapitelefono, se veía tan linda el cabello revuelto y con una pijama amarilla a cuadros, era tan fea esa pijama no sabia porque le gustaba tanto. Rukia le había causado tantos problemas con Tsatsuki que esta última ya le había propuesto vivir con ella, pero dejar a Rukia sola no sencillamente no podía.

Rukia había escuchado a Renji llegar al piso, se hizo la dormida todavía no acababa de asimilar que Renji tuviera novia y menos la boxeadora pero esos sentimiento no los necesitaba.

Ya había llegado la mañana, se había levantado temprano hoy tenia que trabajar desde las 9, ya estaba por salir cuando Rukia se levanto y vio que había café, ahora entendía el gusto de su nii- sama por la bebida amarga, aunque a ella le gustaba mas el capuchino.

_- Hi Renji, ¿ya te vas?-_

_-Si Rukia se me hace tarde, hay un poco de café hecho por si quieres y creo que todavía hay algunas tostadas para desayunar-_

_-A oye tu cheque esta en la mesa me lo dieron cuando fui-_

_- Que bueno, porque ya no tenemos nada en la alacena-_

_-Renji estaba llena cuando me fui... que coño hiciste con lo otro!!!-_

Renji ya había salido del piso, y tenia una linda imagen para trabajar esa mañana, al parecer Rukia había sentido calor en la noche y solo traía la parte de arriba de la pijama que apenas le cubría la espalda baja. Se río por dentro al pensar en Ichigo preguntando como sabía que ropa interior traía Rukia, gracias a Kami que no era tan femenina.

¿Que haría hoy? bueno tenia que activar la tarjeta, y lo de siempre buscar trabajo o escuela, ver a Renji huyendo le había recordado los viejos tiempos, pero cuando se fue a bañar se dio cuanta que solo traía la parte superior de la pijama… ahora entendía porque Renji se fue tan contento… ¿como no se había dado cuenta?, ¡Que vergüenza si su hermano la viera!

Después de alistarse Rukia bajo y vio que había un… No recordaba el nombre si un ¡Buzón! desbordando de cartas y vio el numero 20... , Ah ese era su piso, saco todas las cartas, muchas estaban enviadas por ella misma; cuando Kuchiki Rukia descubrió el correo se le hizo tan interesante que se mando muchas cartas, esas las tiro ya había salido al estar a la altura del parque se encontró una carta con membrete de una Universidad, seguro otro rechazo.

Pero no era así, la carta estaba dirigida a la Srta. Rukia Kuchiki aceptándola como estudiante en la escuela de artes escénicos de Tokio, Rukia no había leído bien, no era la universidad quien la aceptaba sino la Academia de Artes de la Universidad de Tokio. No podía estar mas contenta al parecer su suerte estaba cambiando, tenía que compartir ese momento con alguien pero todos sus amigos están ocupados, le hablaría a Ishida que también le podía ayudar con lo del banco, Rukia se felicito por lo inteligente que era:

- _Moshi moshi... Si...-_

_-¿Ishida kun?-_

_-Etto si... soy Rukia ¿te puedo ver hoy?, es que tengo algo que contarte-_

_-Eh si, donde nos vemos, ¿voy a tu casa? –_

_-No si quieres voy a la tuya ya estoy en la calle ¡estoy cerca! -_

Que útil era ser buena sintiendo el reiatsu, no se tardo ni 5 minutos en llegar pero cuando toco el timbre sintió otro Reiatsu, maldita sea como se le pudo pasar que el Reiatsu de Ichigo también estaba ahí... pero ya había tocado… y si mejor se iba... su corazón estaba palpitando muy rápido, tal ves vería Ichigo... no lo mas seguro es que abriera Ishida, maldición... como podía cometer tantos errores...

La puerta se abrió, había un joven de cabellos naranjas recién levantado con solo boxers... y una camiseta...era Ichigo.

Cuando termino de bostezar se dio cuenta que enfrente de el había una pequeña mujer... con el cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta de lado, con una playera blanca con flores de cerezo, y un pantalón corte skiiny de mezclilla… demasiado entallado, y con unos flats y bolso violeta que combinaban con el suéter, también entallado que traía... se quedo embobado... Había muchas cosas que Rukia no tenia cuando se fue... esas curvas la vio de arriba abajo cuando sintió un golpe en la barbilla,

_-¿Qué miras bakka?-_

_-¿¿Rukia?? -_

_-No, solo soy un producto de tu imaginación que pasaba por aquí-_

_-Cállate enana, porque me vienes a despertar-_

_- Idiota ya es medio día.-_

_-Si pero la gente normal... estudia y trabaja no como otras princesitas consentidas-_

_- ¡A quien le dices princesita consentida!-_

_-¡A ti! -_

_-Hay Kurosaki- kun es tan_ _pobretón... y tan mal educado que no me invita a pasar...-_

Se escucho otro grito

_-Hey Ichigo, ¿quien es? -_

Dijo Ishida como si no supiera quien era mientas salía a recibir a Rukia

-_HI Ishida… etto ¿no quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?, con una gran sonrisa-_

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, Rukia estaba invitando a Ishida a salir, primero su ropa y después esto, Ishida tendría que explicar demasiadas cosas. Ambos escucharon un portazo dentro del departamento mientras Uryu cerraba la puerta.

Esa enana siempre conseguía cambiar su día, mientras se bañaba recordó la imagen de la Rukia que había visto, se frotaba el mentón donde le había golpeado, al parecer no sabia lo suyo con Inoue, si lo supiera no estaría frotándose un pequeño golpe en este momento. Si Renji estaba fuera de juego por que ya le había contado lo de Tsatsuki... tal vez el tendría una oportunidad con Rukia sin competencia, pero antes debería de aclarar ciertas situaciones con Ishida.

El pobre no se esperaba lo que iba pasar dentro de unas horas, cuando se encontrara con Ichigo, pero por el momento iba platicando con una entusiasmada Rukia, que le contaba sobre su admisión a la escuela de teatro, que ya ni recordaba habar hecho la convocatoria, esa mañana la pasaron comprando algunos libros que necesesitaba Ishida y Rukia por fin conoció al universidad de Tokio y su biblioteca, ella miraba extrañada todos esos libros y computadoras y gente y muchas otras cosas, pronto necesesitaria una computadora.. Para que no sabía, pero veía que la gente se divertía mucho con ellas.

Uryu, mi hermano me regalo esto, no se si me puedes decir...como usarlo, me dijo que hay que ir a algo llamado banco, mira... le extendió la mano

_-¡Rukia con esto puedes compara un tanque! –_

SHHH dijo una bibliotecaria enojona.

-_Pero si no lo necesito-, dijo la morena susurrando._

_-No quise decir que lo tienen que comprar, Rukia, esto es una tarjeta de crédito-_

Y ¿para que sirve? preguntaba Rukia inocentemente mientras acompañaba a Ishida a la salida, este ultimo no podía creer que Byakuya le diera un tarjeta de crédito a Rukia, ni en toda su vida su padre le daría lago así, cuando le dio el auto por haber entrado en su primer intento a la universidad supo que era casi el ultimo apoyo que iba tener de Ryuken.

_-Ah entonces puedo comprar todo lo que quería con esto, ¿entonces es como dinero?-_

_-Si Rukia... si_, Ishida ya lo había repetido muchas veces-

_-Y si hacemos un intento-_

_-ESTA BIEN, Rukia Solo que apúrate porque necesito regresar a la universidad a las 4, todavía tengo clases-_

Rukia sabia perfectamente que quería comprar, se detuvo, en un almacén, era una tienda de mascotas y eligió aun pequeño conejito blanco, y todos los aditamentos que le propusieron en la tienda.

-_Como va pagar señorita-_

_-OH su novio se lo va comprar- guiño el ojo la dependienta._

_-No es mi novio... y extendió la tarjeta de crédito...-_

_-O ya veo, pues deveria- y el quiño el ojo_

_-Eso es todo, firme aquí-_

Al parecer algo era sencillo en el mundo humano y eso era comprar, fue lo que pensó cuando Uryu la dejo en su piso, y se fue a la universidad, no sin antes despedirse, al parecer y a pesar de su orgullo, el Quincy era una persona muy amable y fácil de tratar.

Para Uryu también resultaba fácil tratar al shinigami, si podía ser mandona e impertinente pero también hasta cierto punto ser algo inocente, podía entender porque les gustaba tanto a sus amigos, su cajuela se cerró con un portazo, en frente de el tenia a un Ichigo cabreado.

_-¡Me puedes decir que hace Rukia llendo por ti a desayunar, y que hace esto en tu auto!-_ enseñándole las pantys rosas

_-Que yo sepa Rukia no es nada tu yo y no te tengo que dar explicaciones, deberías de ser mas discreto, arrebatándole las pantaletas y guardándolas, __Si no quieres que tu novia... te vea así...-_

Orihime se acercaba para saludar a Ishida, e Ichigo solo pudo aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo y alejarse con su linda novia que lo había visto todo solo que había fingido no ver.

_-Ichigo kun, Solo quería decirte que te perdono, y que estoy segura que todo fue un gran malentendido-_

_- ¿Gracias Orihime…?-_

Ahora que Orihime lo había "perdonado", como se le podía acercar a Rukia y mas cuando al parecer estaba saliendo con ese maldito de Ishida, era injusto, había tardado mas de un año para que Rukia se medio decidiera y ahora en menos de una mes estaba saliendo con Ishida.

Para Orihime no era fácil la situación, cortar con Ichigo en este momento era perderlo porque obvio iría a buscar a Rukia, también ella había madurado en otros aspectos, por eso y a su pesar, se trago sus sentimientos de enojo y frustración al ir tras Ichigo porque ahora Ella y no Rukia era la novia oficial.

Además si mantenía a Rukia lejos era posible que saliera con alguien mas, pero lo que había visto esa tarde no le gustaba en absoluto, había visto a Rukia bajar del auto de Uryu hace rato por eso sabia donde buscar a Ichigo. Ishida siempre fue un buen amigo pero aun cuando su intuición femenina le gritaba desde que fueron a rescatarla que al Quincy le gustaba Rukia ¿porque sentía celos?.. Que tenia Rukia que no tuviera ella siempre se pregunto, pero esta no era la última vez que se lo preguntaría.

En el departamento del 3 piso, Ichigo esperaba en la sala a Ishida, la puerta se abrió, Ishida tiro su saco al sofá, solo vio que una sombra se le abalanzaba, soltándole un puñetazo, apenas si lo esquivo.

_-¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki?!-_

_-No te hagas, pendejo, que piensas que haces con Rukia-_

_-Rukia no te pertenece y acuérdate que ella no es nada Tu yo-_

_-Rukia es ¡MIA!-_

Se lo decía mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa.

_-Eso lo debiste haber pensado cuando empezaste a estar con Inoue -_

El Quincy se defendió. Y también lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

Las ultimas palabras eran ciertas, Ichigo lo soltó, se disculpo, porque no sabia porque cuando se trataba de Rukia podía reaccionar así.

-_Ishida, perdón, es que cuando vía Rukia contigo me…-_

_-Ichigo... eres un imbecil-_

Ya calmado Ichigo le pregunta a Ishida:

-_Bueno y ¿que hacías con Rukia?-_

-_La acompañe a activar su tarjeta de crédito, además últimamente ha estado muy sola, por eso me pide acompañarla. Deberías pensar como vas a actuar de ahora en adelante con ella ahora que regreso, ella es bonita y no creas que soy el único que lo ha notado, a si utiliza tu pequeño cerebro…-_

Después del momento de tensión, Uryu se alejaba a su habitación:

-_Y para que estés mas tranquilo, Rukia se me haca bonita pero no es mi tipo-_

_-¿Dijiste tarjeta de crédito? ¿Como Rukia consiguió una tarjeta de crédito?-_

_-Su hermano se la dio-_

_-¡A mi con lo que pagan¡ y a ¡Rukia le dan tarjeta de crédito! ... __¿Será legal?-_

_-Mmm... no se y no pretendo averiguar-_


	9. Problema 8:Ubicación

Antes que nada, disculpen todos los que han leido este fic.. que ha salido de mi retorcida imaginacion y freeky veneracion por Rukia , por dos cosas, la primera es por decir algo que no cumpli... que hiba a publicar mas seguido, pensaba terminar este fic(o la primera temporada mejor dicho) en año nuevo ya que era importante para la historia, pero ni siquiera lo termine de escribir y ahora lo que escribi no me gusta .

Y la segunda es que despues de reeeerlo todo.. solo pienso publicar este y otro capitulo, despues de eso pienso cerrar y reestructurar...

Muchas Gracias para todas las personas que leyeron y mandaron reviews, espero no desepcionarlos mucho.. nos vemos y disfruten

**Disclaimer: La hist y presonajes pertencen a Kubo Tite**

* * *

**PROBLEMA 8: UBICACIÓN**

Hoy era su primer día de escuela, tenia que ir por su horario, ver donde tocaban las clases y comprar todo lo que necesitaban conclusión: estaba nerviosa. Algo que había aprendido las ultimas semanas, es que ella estaba sola, Uryu era un buen amigo pero tenia sus propias ocupaciones, no había visto a Ichigo desde ese DIA en que fue por Ishida, por ultimo Renji lo veía muy poco desde que Tsatsuki estaba en la ciudad aun cuando vivían en el mismo piso.

A decir verdad no quería ver a Orihime en ese momento se sentía traicionada, y ya estaba cansada de llorar por ellos.

Rukia estaba dando vueltas por todo el piso, verificando que no se le olvidara nada, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Renji abrió de no muy buena gana, la chica se había parado temprano estaba haciendo mucho ruido ademas estaba histérica.

-_He hola Renji-_

_-Que quieres-_

_-¿Todavía esta Rukia?-_

En la puerta estaba un galante Ishida con un ramo de flores, Rukia lo vio y se pregunto por que Renji no lo había dejado pasar, pero aun así ella lo fue a recibir.

_-Se que es tu primer día de clases por eso, pensé que si todavía te alcanzaba te podía llevar, te traje esto-_

_-Gracias, no pensaba que te fueras acordar, déjame ponerlas en algún lugar-_

_-Si la pones en agua duran más-_

Rukia coloco las flores en un vaso, que tenia cerca, tomo una bolsa, se fue dejando a Renji mal humorado.

- _Joder no me acorde que hoy era el primer día de clases de Rukia… maldito Ishida,_ murmuro entre dientes-

_-Y porque se tenia que poner ese maldito ¡vestido amarillo! -_

Para los humanos matricularse encontrar salón y sobretodo convivir con otras personas era fácil, para una shinigami que había dejado de ir a la escuela hace varios años, todo era nuevo y era un proeza hacer cada una de los pasos, realmente sin Ishida no habría podido dar con la dirección de la escuela, tendría que agradecerlo con algo, después pensaría con que.

El mayor problema de Rukia en ese momento era ir al aula de expresión corporal... ¿Donde estaría eso?

Recorría una y otra ves los pasillos, para encontrar la mentada aula, ese lugar era muy distinto al Instituto de Karakura. Por lo mismo a Rukia se le dificultaba hablar con las personas que estaban ahí, muchos se vestían raro, otros llevan peinados distintos y la maoyr parte la ignoraba, todavía se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Ishida le había dicho que actuar, era como fingir ser alguien mas y convencer a otros que era verdad, eso es algo que le salía muy bien, recordaba vagamente el día que había hecho esa prueba… pero estaba segura que era para la escuela de leyes (que le había pedido Byakuya) recordaba que había actuado como una "abogada", así lo había visto en la Tv. y que muchas personas le aplaudieron… pero esa había sido su única experiencia con el teatro ademas de engñar asus compañeros de clase, a Ishin a Byakuya...etc...

Ya había dado vueltas y vueltas por todos los pisos, no encontraba el aula pero esa actitud había llamado la atención de algunos cuantos, pero especial de un tipo como de unos 28-30 años, para algunas de las chicas que se encontraban ahí era bastante atractivo, porque no decirlo, su facha desenfada, y el cabello largo castaño claro de ojos azul profundo y barba de 2 días le daba un aire de rock Star, pero para la pequeña chica distraída este pasaba desapercibido.

La decisión estaba tomada, la obra buena del día era ayudar a esa pobre niña bajita, delgada, de cabello oscuro, de ojos violeta, bastante tímida diría él y con bonitas piernas, definitivamente necesitaba un guía que conociera la escuela.

Estaba por acercarse a ofrecer sus servicios como guía cuando un idiota que corría tiro a la chica, el no supo como pero la alcanzo a detener, ¡había salvado a la princesa!, pero aun así recibió una cachetada como pago, ¿será porque su mano había parado en el hermoso y pequeño trasero de la chica?, que delicadas son las mujeres hoy en día pensó mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde tenia una impresión de mano.

_¡Bakkas!_

Se escucho en todo el piso, vaya que la morena sabía golpear, había un pobre individuo en el piso y otro sobandose la cara, la chica tenia movimientos rápidos.

Cuando el agresor se trato de parar, sintió como se volvía a tropezar con el largo de los pantalones y lo único donde se pudo sostener fue del vestido de la chica…

Se había rasgado.

OH si, el pobre chico que tenia enfrente iba sufrir.

Para ese entonces el Rock Star del teatro había hecho una graciosa huida, seria en otra ocasión cuando hiciera su presentación, ahora no necesitaban otro actor en escena, bueno aunque no le diera las gracias… se llevaba una buena recompensa, miro la mano con la que había "salvado" a la princesa.

Primero, una patada, después un derechazo… un golpe otro golpe… ya se había cansado… y quien le repondría el vestido, como podría andar así. Ahora estaba preocupada no podía andar por toda la academia con el mini vestido rasgado. Se amarro la chamarra de mezclilla alrededor de la cadera, pero era una lastima no cubría nada cuando caminaba todavía se podía ver las combinables pantaletas blancas.

Una furiosa Rukia caminaba y un pobre chico como de 17 años la seguía, mientras otros se deleitaban la vista o se reían, tenia que ir al baño o a algún lugar.

-_Oye-_

_- Que quieres idiota-_

_-Me preguntaba si te puedo ayudar-_

_-¡Quieres ayudarme, quieres ayudarme, entonces quita tú torpe trasero de mi vista!-_

Rukia se volteo y el chico le extendió la chamarra que traía, apenas si era más alto que ella y también muy delgado pero su chamarra definitivamente era más grande que la de ella, tomo la chamarra y se metió al baño.

_-¡A donde crees que vas, pervertido!-_

Le grito Rukia mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara, ya en el baño se condolió, al parecer era mucho mas chico (edad) que ella, le recordó a su amigo Hanataoru, pensó que había sido mala con el al golpearlo, la estaba ayudando y ella no dejaba de insultarlo, tal vez no era tan malo, no como el patan que la había tocado hace rato.

Al salir lo vio esperándola en verdad se veía pequeño y con esa ropa se veía raro, traía unos pantalones sueltos con bolsas a los lados, una camiseta ancha y tenis mal atados traía una gorra que le cubría casi toa la cara. Rukia le hablo para darle las gracias y vio como tenia la nariz roja de uno de los golpes que le había dado, que se le podía hacer parecía un chico demasiado delicado.

_-¿A donde ibas hace rato?-_

_- Al aula de expresión corporal… Creo que 0-0- 5- respondió más tranquila Rukia_

_-Bueno yo voy cerca pero para esta hora no creo que alcances al profesor quien te va a dar-_

_Rukia extendió el papel con su horario y el chico sonrío, no lo había visto bien a la cara, pero el tenia unos hermosos ojos verde agua._

_-Ah ese, bueno igual y no fue, siempre falta el primer día, es extranjero y bastante estricto, aunque… bueno ya lo conocerás, pero si quieres ¿te puedo invitar algo?-_

Rukia asintió al parecer el tener esa apariencia hacia que tuviera muchas cosas gratis, se preguntaba porque Ichigo siempre era tan tacaño. Mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería del lugar el chico parecía tan feliz.

-¿¡_Bueno y como te llamas?!-_

_- Kuchiki Rukia ¿y tú?-_

_-¡Me puedes decir Misha, es mi nombre artístico!, bueno Kuchiki-san llegamos, que ¿Quieres?-_

Ella pensaba que era un chico raro, lucia raro, estaba feliz y era agradable aunque hablaba mucho, nunca la veía a los ojos, eso le hacia gracia. No podía seguir yendo a clases con el vestido rasgado así que ya se iba a casa cuando salio vio, que alguien la esperaba en la puerta, ahí parado estaba Renji recargado de un árbol, Rukia se paso de largo, realmente no quería verlo mucho, había olvidado que hoy era su primer día, aun cuando tuviera novia ella era su amiga o ¿no?

-_Hey Rukia espera- dijo Renji varias veces, ella no paro y Renji la empezó a seguir._

_-Perdón por olvidar tu primer día de clases, vale-_

_-Renji eres un estupido…-_

Rukia le había hablado, podría pasar como que lo había perdonado.

Al llegar al piso Renji tenia preparado algo para comer, pero Rukia se siguió de largo, algo no estaba bien, no se oían ruidos en su recamara… El pequeño Chapy no se estaba moviendo, se escucho en todo el edificio un desesperado grito.

¡¡¡Chapy esta muerto!!!

Renji fue preocupado a ver a Rukia, y vio que el conejo no se estaba moviendo, ¿que podía a ver pasado?, le propuso que le aplicaran kidoh al conejo pero aun así no respondía, estaba apunto de llorar, Renji llamo a alguien y regreso con la respuesta, buscar a un medico para animales.

Rukia tenia al pequeño Chapy en las manos, todavía estaba tibio así que no podía estar muerto pero le costaba respirar cuando bajaron se fijaron que en el edificio había una tienda de animales o algo así, cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que era una veterinaria, entraron y los atendió una chica ella reviso a Chapy y se lo llevo.

Estaba tan preocupada, él la miraba entre divertido y preocupado, podía ser tan tierna en momentos como ese, sentada estrujando las manos en la sala de espera, de reojo vio como tenia puesto una chamarra en la cadera, ¿Por qué traería esa chamarra?

_-Srta. Kuchiki-_

_-¿si Doctora?-_

_-Debe de ser mas cuidadosa con lo que come Chapy… me dijo que se ¿llamaba?-_

_-Si Doctora-_

_-Por alguna razón comió algo que le hizo daño, esto es para provocar el vomito... Después le da estas pastillas, tiene que venir a revisión en 3 días, por cualquier cosa aquí esta mi teléfono-_

-_Pero por favor recuerde que es un conejo, no le debe dar dulces o comida humana ¿vale?-_

Rukia anotaba todo lo que decía la doctora como si fuera un decreto, aunque no se explicaba que pudo haber comido el conejo, para poderse intoxicar, ella era muy cuidadosa, el que si sabia con que se pudo haber intoxicado era Renji, ella le había pedido de favor que alimentara a Chapy porque no iba estar, Renji no encontró la comida y pensó que las papas fritas eran un buen alimento, a Chapy parecían gustarle.

Al regresar a casa, Rukia estaba contenta aunque esa noche se la pasaría cuidando a Chapy, ya no le comento nada de lo que le había pasado, estaba cansada y se quedo dormida a lado de la casa de Chapy. Renji la tomo en sus brazos, y la llevo a su cama, llegando a la cama, está abrió los ojos, y se vio en brazos de Renji mientras la depositaba en su cama.

_-Renji-_

_-Si Rukia-_

_-Por favor, no me saques así de tu vida- le dijo somnolienta y lo abrazo_

Renji correspondió el abrazo solo pudo quedarse a su lado toda la noche, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Bueno espero no aburrirlos mucho, con mis comentarios si Renji e Ichigo estan.. empatados en la escala de agrado de Rukia... por lo demas:

¿que les parecen los nuevos personajes?... por cierto Misha no es lo que parece...

¿Publico el otro capitulo.. o lo dejo y nos vemos por febrero marzo, que termine de escribir la hist..?


	10. Problema 9:¡ Actua!

**La obra es de Tite Kubo..**

* * *

**PROBLEMA 9: Ocultar**

_-Mi nombre es Joaquim Bach y se podría decir que soy un ciudadano del mundo pero por ahora soy su nuevo profesor de expresión corporal, un placer conocerla señorita Kuchiki-_

Se dirigió a donde se encontraba Rukia, se inclino un poco agarro su mano que beso para después pasar un mechón del cabello azabache de la chica detrás de su oreja. Rukia se sonrojo y se quedo pasmada ante tanta delicadeza, porque nunca nadie la había visto de esa manera, ni le había hablado con esa voz y mucho menos la primera ves que la había visto le había ¡tocado el trasero!

_-Y eso alumnos es algo que aprenderán a evitar -_ dijo señalando el rubor de Rukia.

-_En esta clase van a aprender a controlar sus movimientos corporales y hacer que sus movimientos expresen lo que su personaje les pide, por ejemplo: La Srta. Kuchiki, tiene ganas de golpearme pero de todos modos sonríe como si de verdad le diera gracia lo que estoy diciendo, si le pidiera ahora que me interpretara a una chica enferma y frágil ¿Podría hacerlo? Pero sobre todo… ¿alguien le creería?-_

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… se escucho en todo el salón.

_-¿Como puedo saber eso?... sencillo, ella apreta el puño y tensa los musculos del cuello, ademas de su rubor, no ha dejado de sonreir…. Si le pidiera una interpretación ella estallaría y seguramente me golpearía, por eso en mi clase van a aprender a controlar ese rubor y disimular las ganas de golpear al prójimo-_

-_Espero que le parezca bien Srta. Kuchiki- le sonrío_

Su primera clase y ya la habían puesto en ridículo ese hombre, y ahora tendría que aguantarlo durante…. ¡3 horas, 4 veces a la semana y todo el ciclo!

Afortunadamente, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte y todas las chicas de la clase se divertían, el profesor podía ser graciosos si se lo proponía, además era apuesto y usaba muchos ejemplos para explicar, pero si tu eres el ejemplo de esa explicación las horas pueden durar mucho mas que 60 minutos y para Rukia ese suplicio terminaría en, 5, 4, 3, 2,1 ¡ahora! Fue la primera en dirigirse a la salida, cuando se escucho.

-_Srta. Kuchiki, ha sido una encantadora voluntaria en la clase, y le daría un consejo para mañana, omita los vestidos cortos… claro mañana trabajaremos expresiones en movimiento ¡traiga ropa cómoda!...-_

Ese hombre se volvía a burlar de ella, ¿porque no había un hollow que lo despedazara lenta y dolorosamente?, ¿Por qué? se volteo dio un portazo y se marcho, todos los que quedaban en el salón se quedaron extrañados era la chica con peor humor que habían visto.

Había tenido una buena noche y ese engreído maldito se la había echado a perder, pero era cierto en su guardarropa solo había vestidos, faldas y uno que otro pantalón de mezclilla, tenia que comprar algo que le permitiera moverse así que esa tarde tendría que ir al centro comercial bueno al fin usaría el regalo de su hermano.

-_Hola Kuchiki –_san se acerco el mismo chico del día anterior, tal ves seria una ayuda, así que empezaron a hablar sobre que tenia que hacer, y el se ofreció a acompañarla, ya que aunque no lo parecer no tenia 17 si no 21 era un año mas grande que ella.

Bueno en verdad ahí había gente rara. Pero recibió una llamada y se fue al parecer tenia trabajo, dijo que era algo así como ¿seiyuu? , que era actor pero que el nunca salía en pantalla.

Esta pensativa mientras iba al centro comercial, esa mañana se había despertado con un maraña de cabello rojo a su alrededor, Renji y ella habían dormido en la misma cama, hacia muchos años no pasaba eso, al abrir lo ojos, lo vio tendido frente a ella a pocos centímetros sus rostros se acerco un poco cuando vio que la abrazaba por la cintura. Se sentía tan calido como cuando estaban juntos en el Rungokai, pero ahora estaban separados, ¿Por qué le había pasado eso a ella?

Lo único que pudo hacer fue irse sin que Renji se diera cuenta, afortunadamente tenia el sueño muy pesado a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, no quera causarle problemas con Tsatsuki.

El pelirrojo desayunaba con Tsatsuki pero se veía ausente, siempre que había conseguido acercarse Rukia, está tenia que huir, pero eso no importaba ahora estaba con Tsatsuki…

-_Oye y la mascota de tu vecino ¿esta bien?-_

_-A… Si todavía esta en recuperación, pero creo que esta bien no le he preguntado-_

-_ Ah Renji hoy Hime quiere que la acompañe al centro comercial… quiere comprarle algo a Ichigo afortunadamente se repuso del otro día, que bueno que fue una confusión... si yo hubiera sido ella lo hubiera MATADO-_ (Recalcando las últimas palabras)

Comprar con Orihime no era algo que cualquier ser humano pudiera hacer con satisfacción, el gusto tan particular que poseía y la indesicion marcaban cada dolido paso de Tsatsuki pero afortunadamente ella era una buena amiga que podía soportar todo, ya que tenia sus recompensas porque se podía tener muy buenos descuentos si la pequeña Hime se probaba un traje de baño o una blusa entallada.

Pero aun así estaba exhausta , Orihime había recorrido todo el centro comercial solo para comprar un entupido sartén que había quemado cocinando, pero así era, lo única tienda por la que no habían entrado era a la que se dirija Tsatsuki, una de ropa deportiva donde quería comprar unos "snekers" que le habían gustado.

Orihime se estaba probando cuanta ropa podía, y Tsatsuki la estaba esperando... Pero al voltear para ver quien entraba en el otro vestidor, no le gusto lo que vio ahí estaba Kuchiki, probándose ropa también... ¿que devia hacer?, ver a esa mujer le causaba irritacion se podria clasificar como el amor platonico de su novio, ya que según Renji nunca tuvieron algo pero, el verla ahí acomodando la ropa que se hiba a probar le causaba malestar, lo bueno es que Orihime no la habia visto o no sabia como reaccionaria ya que la historia de Kuchiki e Ichigo era distinta.

Al entrar a esa tienda vio que la ropa era distinta, permitía mayor movimiento, y empezó a agarrar algunos, snekers, pantalones, sudaderas, maletas, lo bueno de la tarjeta es que podía comprar todo lo que quería, ahora no tenia tantos problemas ni econmico ni de talla. Cuando llego al probador donde había otras chicas un recuerdo vino a sus mente; la primera ves que había ido aun centro comercial con las chicas del Instituto de Karakura, Orihime le dio unos vestidos rosas con flores enormes, no le gustaban mucho, pero aun así extrañaba ese tiempo.

Rukia pensó que el recuerdo era tan vivido que había escuchado la voz de Orihime... así que se asomo discretamente, ahí estaba la peliroja a 3 probadores del suyo con Tsatsuki, y ¿si salía de la tienda mientras no la veian?, claro esa era la opción, se vistió rápido y agarro su bolsa afortunadamente las 2 se habían metido en el mismo vestidor.

!Lo había logrado¡ había salido de la tienda sin que la vieran ahora mejor iría a ver algo más.

_-Moshi, moshi, ¡Ichigo- Kun!-_

_-Si, estoy en el dentro comercial cerca de la escuela de artes-_

_-Tsatsuki –chan, pero tiene que regresar a trabajar, así que te espero-_

¿A donde había ido Kuchik?, se preguntaba la boxeadora, en verdad se veía bonita, ahora si era un peligro, pero no le comentaría nada a Hime y pasaría más tiempo con Renji: no seria desconfianza solo precaución.

Para Ichigo esa ultimas semanas habían sido muy largas, estar o no estar con Orihime ese era el problema, ella había estado con el cuando la necesito, lo había apoyado y si se pudiera decir estaban pasando por la mejor etapa de su relación cuando la enana volvió a aparecer. Desde ese día en que la vio en su casa no la pudo olvidar, y escuchar a Ishida hablando de Rukia esto, Rukia aquello no lo dejaban estar tranquilo, que bueno que a Ishida no le interesaba como novia porque no paraba de hablar de ella, lo que mas le inquietaba era que, de por si era bonita cuando vino la primera vez a Karakura ahora era una diosa… mas que literal.

Así que el día de hoy no era ninguna fecha importante y tampoco un día que celebrar, por eso había pedido permiso para salir temprano de la clínica para comer con Hime, hoy le pediría un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad, Renji había formalizado con Tsatsuki, Rukia estaba en la ciudad por mucho tiempo y no sabia nada de Orihime, así que podía intentarlo con ella sin ningún problema.

Estaba por ver a Hime en la puerta principal cuando se topo con alguien, Rukia estaba sentada en un descanso bebiendo un jugo con varias bolsas al parecer ella también había ido de compras, y el lado impulsivo de Ichigo salio, se dirigió hacia donde estaba, escondió un poco su reiatsu y sobre todo se olvido de a quien vería en un rato.

Rukia sintió que alguien se paraba frente a ella.

-_Hola Rukia-_

_-Hola… Ichigo- se quedaron viendo un tiempo_

OH es que el destino era malo o siempre se tenían que encontrar.

- ¿_Como has estado? - -_

_-Bien ¿y tu?-_

(Rukia estaba seria sin insultar y sin decir nada...vaya que había cambiado)

-_Bien… supongo -_

_-A que bueno-_

_-Y que te trae por aquí...-_

_-Eh bueno venia a comprar algo-_

_-Yo también pero ya me voy-_

-_Te llevo-_

_-No, no vivo muy lejos así que voy a caminar-_

_-En serio te acompaño, esas bolsas se ven muy pesadas para una enana como tu-_

_-!Que yo puedo sola¡ -_

Ichigo consiguió una bolsa y empezó a caminar, Rukia iba atrás de el, por una parte era bueno que se encontraran quería verlo…

Pero al llegar a la altura de la fuente se hoyo un grito

_-¡Ichigo- Kun aquí estoy!-_

Ahí estaba Orihime corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, Ichigo volteo y soltó la bolsa, ahí estaba su novia.

Ah no te veía ya estaba preocupada: dijo Orihime ignorando a la morena, mientras se le colgaba de un abrazo a Ichigo para darle un beso en los labios, para Rukia eso no estaba pasando Orihime e Ichigo se estaban besando frente a ella, e Ichigo no hacia nada por detenerla.

_- ¡Rukia-chan!, ¡estas aquí!, que alegría- la abrazo-_

Perra pensó Rukia, ¿que tenia que hacer ahora?

_-Es bueno verte de nuevo, me dijeron que va a estar aquí mucho tiempo, espero que vengas a mi casa a cenar ahora que vea Renji-kun le diré que te traiga, él cena casi todos los días ahí, siempre le he dicho que te traiga pero yo creo que se le olvida-_ dijo una sonriente Orihime pegada de brazo de Kurosaki de una manera que su abundante pecho lo tocaba sugestivamente, era imposible no verlo.

_-Calma Rukia, calma, la actuación es también esconder sentimientos, relaja los músculos y piensa que esto es una obra… Calma, calma…-_ se decía así misma mientras le sonreía a Orihime tratando de no escucharla, recordar las palabras del patán de la mañana era su prioridad.

_-Si ahora que vea Renji le diré que vallamos-,_ respondió diplomaticamente, pero ya me voy tengo todavía cosas que hacer-

Llorar, maldecir, y sacarse cada uno de los puñales que le estaba clavando Orihime también eran "cosas que hacer".

-_Bueno espero que puedas ir pronto, y que lastimas que no comes con nosotros porque hoy celebramos hoy hace 3 meses Ichigo kun y yo empezamos a salir, ¿no es verdad, Ichigo-kun?-_

Ichigo se quedo pasmado, desde que Orihime llego hablaba tan rápido que no podía responder a nada, él quería terminar con ella, no festejar su aniversario ya Ichigo iba a callar a Orihime pero esta se volteo y lo volvía besar.

Maldita sea, en verdad soy una mala actriz, Rukia estaba tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas mientra recogía sus bolsas cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura.

_-Ahí estas, te estaba buscando, ¿Porque no me esperaste donde te dije?-_

La beso, mientras la tomaba por la cadera.

_-Kuchiki actúa-_ le susurro al oído cuando se separaban ,si no había otra cosa que hacer. Solo actuar era lo que quedaba.

_-Ah que bueno que ya llegaste, te presento a unos amigos del instituto, el es Ichigo Kurosaki y ella es su novia, Inoue Orihime-_

El señor novio de Orihime se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, frente a el había un hombre mucho mayor que Rukia con un brazo al rededor de su cadera y besándola con asentó extranjero, ¿Ella salía con el?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, la mas sorprendida era Orihime, no sabia donde meterse aquel hombre era muy guapo y estaba con Rukia...

_-El se acerco, y les extendió la mano, soy Joaquim Bach, mucho gusto, (volteo y tomo la mano de Orihime) Señorita…-_

Orihime se sonrojo.

¡Nos vamos Orihime!, la tomo del brazo y se fue la llevandola casi a rastras, ¿Que habia sido eso?: primero Rukia saliendo con un mujeriego y Orihime sonriendole, tendrian una conversación muy larga.

_-¿! Viste la cara que puso tu ex?!... Kuchiki me debes una-_

-_No es mi exnovio y no te debo nada-_

_-Así que ahora nos tuteamos… me parece bien. Bueno la novia de tu exnovio esta bastante bonita _(haciendo una señal a la altura de su pecho)_ pero bueno Kuchiki. Déjame decirte algo, tienes potencial. Y no solo en la actuación le dijo mientras se alejaba-_

_¡¡Y por cierto te veo mañana a las 7 en mi despacho, ya se como me vas a pagar... seras mi asistente!!_

* * *

Como se habarn dado cuanta en casi todos los capitulos deje los comntarios originales, me daba mucha flojera cambiarlos.

Bueno aqui termina la primera parte de como Rukia se adapta, la siguiente es sobre su vida como estudiante de teatro, ( tambien sobre ser la exclava personal de Bach) pero todo va a girar en torno de un nuevo oficio que podria cambiar la forma en que la ven muchos...

Hime se volverá un poco malvada.

Tambien se redefiniran el tipo de relacion que tiene con Renji e Ishida( para las que preguntaban .. todavia no se si se dara algo pero puedo asegurar que si seran cercanos), pero sobre todo con ICHIGO...

Abra nuevos y viejos personajes que tendran mas peso, y sobre todo uno que todavia no sale..(XD).. pero sobre todo:

**2 Ley de Murphy: Todo lleva mas tiempo de lo que usted piensa **

**ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO.. Y gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo para leer mis malviajes telenovelescos.**

pd: lo de chapy es una verdadera forma de asesinar a un conejo... por favor no lo hagan o no dejen a sus irresponsables novis hacerlo.


	11. Problema 10

Regrese con mi segunda temporada, al parecer , no estubo tan mala la primera y continuo despues de algun tiempo, esperando que les guste esta.. y si no... ¡ya que!

Nota: Como estaba planeando terminar el año pasado.. en el fic es otoño cerca de Octubre-Sept

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo se hace rico con los derechos y yo mas pobre por escribir

* * *

**Problema 10: Sin titulo**

_Flashback_

-Hey Uryu tengo una pregunta, que hacerte-

-¿Ahora qué paso, Rukia?-

-¿Es normal que un ayudante tenga que llevar y recoger la ropa de un profesor a la tintorería?-

- No... que yo sepa... ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Nada más, gracias-

_End Flash back_

Kuchiki Rukia no sabia que era ser un ayudante de profesor, así que hacer papelero, enviar, documentos, archivar, era algo normal como fukutaicho, contestar llamadas aprendió, ir a la tintorería, comprar el supermercado, tomar fotos, muestras y hacer el café cada mañana de la semana eran parte de sus nuevas habilidades, pero cargar un saco de casi 10 kg llenos de ropa… era algo que no podía soportar otra semana, por eso le tenia que preguntar a la única persona a su lado Uryu.

Ese lunes por la mañana estaba de mal humor … y no era para menos, Bach le había hablado toda la semana incluyendo sábado y domingo, todavía se había quedando leyendo para un examen que tenia ese día.

Así que era una desastre, si alguien la podía ver… solo traía, una toptank blanca unos pantalones deportivos negros que le quedaban mas que amplios y unos cómodos tenis que compro con ayuda del antes mencionado, como hacia algo de frio y no había encontrado que ponerse cogió una sudadera color vino de Renji que le quedaba mas grande que un vestido... salió con el cabello mojado, escurriendo y ¿Por qué?

Porque hoy Bach haría un casting… Puso un poco de café en la cafetera que tenia en el cuchitril que llamaba oficina, y se sentó en el escritorio conto 3,2,1.. Ahí debía de estar... diciendo su:

¡Buenos días... srta Kuchiky!, lo arremedo en voz alta

Pero no paso, en lugar de eso, vio una servilleta medio manchada encima de todo lo que había en el escritorio:

Buenos días Srta. kuchiky:

La espero en el auditorio "Osanai Kaoru" (Dramaturgo Japonés), en 10 minutos, lleva la cámara. Y en la parte de atrás que no vio Rukia había una pequeña posdata

Pd: hay una carta para ti en algún lugar, llego el viernes de la dirección.

¿Diablos donde quedaba ese auditorio?

No es que lo hubiera aceptado, porque no lo había hecho. La única chica que le había gustado, por la que había aceptado un estúpido trato, por la que había peleado con todo el mundo y hasta podría haber aceptado hablarle con un respetable sama a su ridículo hermano, tenia a alguien mas en su vida.

Y de la noche a la mañana lo había apartado, por quien ¿Por un estúpido engreído que solo había conocido en 3 días? El tendría que continuar su vida, pero aun así había algo que no le cuadraba... y era solo una cosa ¿Qué opinaría Byakuya al respecto?, le dio una jalada su cigarro y regreso a la clase.

Pero no solo Ichigo Kurosaki se preguntaba que pensaba, Kuchiki Byakuya, de la nueva cita de Rukia, si no que también Arabai Renji se lo preguntaba después de una conversación que tuvo con Ichigo hacia algunos días, que no sabía ¿Cómo? y ¿Cuándo? Rukia había conocido al mencionado individuo, por eso le preguntaron a Ishida, quien era su mejor amigo, pero el tampoco sabia nada al respecto, el mas sorprendido fue Kisuke Urahara, que se entero por Yourichi que lo había sabido de la boca de Tessai, que antes lo había escuchado de Jinta y Jinta de Yuzu y la niña de su hermano, aunque Yourichi ya lo sabia por parte de Renji Abarai, que se lo había comentado a su novia, y esta ya lo sabia por Orihime… quien no quería hablar al respecto.

Y no es que a Renji le interesara la reacción de su capitán, pero que le diría en unos 60 segundos que entraría a su oficina a reportar la situación personal de la chica.

Renji entro y vio que no había nadie en el despacho, igual y al capitán, se le había olvidado su cita de está semana, así que si no llegaba en unos 5 minutos, podría irse a beber feliz con sus amigos. Pero cuando pensaba que podría retirarse Byakuya entro con majestuosidad por una puerta y se sentó, a escuchar:

Buen día Taicho, Su hermana, se encuentra inscrita en un colegio humano desde hace 2 semanas, asiste a clases regularmente, de 7 de la mañana a 4 o 5 , de la tarde, en el informe escrito esta la dirección, del colegio, y el horario con precisión… blablablabla-

Byakuya, quería saber algo que no supiera… avancemos… el pelirrojo era esquivo y tener un conejo no era novedad, sabia que algún día tendría uno de esos con o sin su permiso.

Renji-

Si señor-

¿Que reacción tuvo Rukia cuando supo del "estado actual" de Kurosaki y tu?-

Bueno, señor… pues lo ha tomado con mucha calma, y al parecer.. se ha repuesto completamente del hecho-

¿Que quieres decir con reponerse completamente?

¿Decirle o no decirle?, que Rukia tenia novio esa era la cuestión. Ichigo era confiable, pero nunca la había visto salir con alguien que no fuera Ishida claro, pero a Ishida ¿como lo clasificaría?... ¿le diría que tenia novio? En realidad a el no le constaba…

Abarai- Byakuya lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¡NO!,- El capitán lo miro con interés…

Me refería a que Rukia esta bien, le gusta la escuela, hablamos muy poco y creo que se lleva muy bien con Uryu Ishida, el Quincy y ... eso es todo-

Byakuya había reafirmado algo que ya sabía: Renji era un mal mentiroso, ¿Rukia amiga del Quincy? algo estaba pasando y no le quería decir. Al menos sabía por una fuente más leal a el que a su hermana que Kurosaki no había puesto un pie en su apartamento.

Rukia llego al auditorio donde Bach estaba regañando a unos alumnos, no sabia porque todas, las chicas en lugar de asesinarlo cuando hacia sus comentarios misóginos (porque ya había aprendido que era esa palabra) en lugar de asesinarlo, se reían como tontas.

Se sentó en la primera fila esperando que Bach terminara, su monologo (de porque tenia alumnos tan malos y el era tan bueno) sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y vio a Miki, que le sonrió, empezaron a hablar un poco. Ese año Miki también haría el casting para el tradicional montaje de una obra que haría Bach al final de semestre.

¿Ya viste como Bach pone cara de estreñido, cuando hace la escena del segundo acto?-

Si- Rukia no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

¡Kuchiky y Otomo! suban al escenario-

¿Como podían saber que se reían de el? la respuesta era simple, Bach no sabia que se reían de el, pero con pocos años en la enseñanza y muchos como alumno sabia que tenia un 90 % de posibilidades, de que para un alumno torturado lo único gracioso en ese momento seria burlarse del torturador.

-Demuéstrenle a estos inútiles como se hace una escena de amor-

Se escucho una voz de alguna de sus compañeras: -Pero señor....Kuchiky es-

Alguna objeción por parte de ustedes dos-

O se sienten, ¿incapaces? y necesitan trabajar unas horas despues de clases conmigo-

La primera que respondió fue Rukia no necesitaba más tiempo con Bach: -No señor, me encantaría participar- lo dijo con ese tono tan falso, que hasta a Bach le molestaba.

-Lean los diálogos de la pagina 315 y 316, les extendió un libro, Es un rencuentro, así que no lo echen a perder con tonos ni movimientos melosos. Después de algún tiempo los amantes se rencuentran, el esta con otra, ella no sabe eso pero aun así, quiero un momento con mucha candidez, Kuchiky, quiero que seas el chico y Otomo la chica-

-Kuchiky quiero ver remordimiento-recalco.

¿Si remordimiento era lo que sentía Ichigo? Rukia se encontraba acostada en un claro detrás del auditorio. En el periodo entre clases decidió dormir un poco ya que el hacer ese papel, le trajo malos recuerdos, si algo podía definir su relación con Ichigo era el reencuentro y el ultimo no era bueno.

Escucho su teléfono sonar, otra vez no iba contestar, pero este era un tono diferente. No era la novena de Beethoven que anunciaban a su profesor preferido, era otro tono, podía ser alguna llamada importante.

-Moshi, moshi, -

-Kuchiky, una cosa, si existe algún sentimiento o situación que nos ayude para hacer un personaje mas vivido, lo recordamos para hacer un mejor papel, eso nos hace más fuertes y reales –

Colgó.

En la entrada del auditorio:

-Gracias, eres una dulzura por prestarme el celular, que torpe soy por haberlo olvidado-

-De nada profesor-

El rubio alzo su mirada al cielo, y se pregunto ¿Si valía la pena que Rukia hiciera el casting este año? Era algo pequeña, se podría decir única, una extraña mezcla entre madures e inmadurez, pero no podía negar que le agradaba pero sobre todo que tenia talento.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena y cierta chica pensaba en el rencuentro de hace algunos días sobre todo no podía creer que la morena, siguiera una vida, como si nada, tal ves lo mejor seria hablarle o ¿no?, estaba distraída y se cayo, con todos los víveres que llevaba para la cocinar, en casa de Ichigo. Cuando recogía las cosas, vio unos zapatos blancos, era Uryu ayudándole:

-¡Ohio Ishida –Kun!-

-¿Que tal Inoe- san?, déjame ayudarte ¿Vas con Ichigo?-

-Te acompaño- la pelirroja sonrió, hacia tiempo que no pasaban un tiempo juntos.

-Debes creer que soy una chica muy torpe y tonta ¿verdad?-

-No, solo creo que eres distraída y no te das cuenta de las cosas-

-Tal vez… es cierto-

-Bueno llegamos-

El Quincy abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Orihime, pero el no entro, la chica volteo y dijo: ¿no entras?

-No... Bueno voy a cenar en otra parte-

- Si, ya lose con Rukia-san, salúdala de mi parte-

-no precisamente... voy con unos amigos de la universidad-

Se escucho la vos de Ichigo gritar: ¡Me saludas a Chiyo-San !. Hime vio retirarse al Quincy, susurro:

-Tal ves es cierto solo soy distraída… Chillo no es nombre de mujer-

Ya pasaban de las 6 dela tarde, y al parecer casi todo el campus, estaba en silencio los pocos que quedaban era los de la escuela de artes palsticas y uno que otro practicando sus líneas. Ya era otoño empesaba a hacer frio en las mañanas y en las tardes, Rukia se envolvió en la sudadera de Renji, que hoy regresaría de la S.S, probablemente el quedria pasar un tiempo con su novia ,mejor cenaria fuera de casa. A la salida se encontraba Miki, esperando el autobús:

-Ohio kuchiki, este día nos hemos encontrado mucho ¿no crees?

- si lo dices ¿por lo de la escena?-

-No te preocupes era solo actuación-Miky sonrió nerviosamente, y pregunto si ya se hiba a casa.

- Bueno primero voy a ver donde puedo cenar algo-

- ¡Conozco un buen sitio!-

Ambos se divertían en el pequeño local de fideos a tras de un viejo cine, para la chica era distinto tener un amigo que no supiera nada de Hollows y que la palabra Reiatsu no significara nada, le gustaba pasar tiempo sin preocupaciones , miro hacia la entrada y vio unos rostros conocidos:

-¡Mira ahí están Akabane y Soujiro, los voy a saludar!-

Se levanto y saludo a la pareja que había conocido después de que Bach olvidara pasar sus notas en limpio y le echará la culpa a Rukia… por su equivocación, afortunadamente todo había pasado como malentendido. La morena regresaba a la mesa que compartía con Miky, mientras dejaba a una pareja pensando

¿Será o no será?

* * *

¿Que les parecío? no desesperen pronto esto agarrara forma, y por cierto un especial agradecimiento a Lullaby Sarahi por animarme, a continuar.. con otros proyectos!!!, por cierto: En el siguiente capitulo se cumple tu peticion XD.

Lectores, pasen a leer su fic BOLD ICE!

**2 Ley de Murphy: Todo lleva mas tiempo de lo que usted piensa **

**y para no ser la esepcion voya tardar en actualizar..**

PD: LA publicidad es gratis.. y necesito reviews..minimo para saber que tal van mis malviajes


	12. Problema 11:Comprendiendo

HOla: antes que nada gracias publico inteligente y conocedor por el buen recibimiento de esta temporada ( que no lo esperaba), lo primero, losreviews( que no son muchos) los contestareen MP, BuenoKarola, te entiendo perfectamente con lo de la crisis bleachera... (aunque lo de ulqui salvo todos loslust) y gracias por creer en mis delirios( que son mas en esta temporada, yo también adoroa Bach).

Disfruten este capitulo, y rianse de la vida.. ¡lean bold ice! por cierto se necesita un criterio un poco(bastante) amplio para leer este capitulo..

disclaimer: todo pertenece a tite kubo

* * *

**Entendiendo a las mujeres**

Renji había regresado a casa sin mucho éxito, sabia que su capitán no le creyó. Desde algún tiempo se había dado cuenta que la mirada de acero de Kuchiky grande, tenía distintos matices, como el de satisfacción, enojo, alegría y sospecha, y ese último no le habia gustado. Rukia todavia no se había levantado, dormía como piedra así que puso la televisión en un volumen bajo, no la quería despertar y sufrir su cólera matutina.

Vivir con un chica no era lo que el esperaba, mas cuando la chica en cuestión era la hermana menor de su jefe, eso era lo que le decía a sus compañeros en el trabajo, cuando le preguntaban ¿Porque vivía con una chica que no era su novia? el pretextoideal era el alquiler después seguía el de amigos de la le pidieron al pelirrojo, que hablara de la chica, no dijo mucho: que era pequeña, gruñona, malhumorada, caprichosa y egoísta. No era precisamente buena publicidad, así que casi ninguno de sus conocidos del gimnasio, insistió en que la presentara. Sin embargo el problema mayor fue cuando a Rukia se le ocurrió pararse por ahi un día porque había olvidado sus llaves.

Aquel mencionado día tenia que llevar un pequeño vestido a cuadrosvino y cafe semi- vintage y botas vaqueras, con el cabello suelto.

Para Renji, ninguno de los vestidos de Rukia tenia suficiente tela, ¿porque carajos tenia que ir de compras con Ishida? que no era mas que un pervertido, por solo aconsejarle ponerse faldas cortas. Para el, el hakama de shinigami estaba bien, era cómodo y funcional. Ese dia comenzó la incansable búsqueda del numero telefónico y dirección del pelirrojo que celosamente no le había dado a ninguno de sus ese no era el único problema de vivir con una chica que tenia Renji Arabai.

El recibimento de Rukia fue una patada, por despertarla… después cuando quiso, ir a su recamara, a dormir tranquilamente, había miles de bolsas encima de su futton ¿porque chapy necesitaba una casa veraniega con piscina y una de viaje?

Aun asi el mundo humano no era mas que un gran sitio, donde le pagaban por entrenar, podía beber y no presentarse temprano, tenia como novia a una chica linda y divertida, compartía el techo con el permiso de su hermano con una de las mujeres mas hermosas que había conocido. Por esa parte no era malo vivir ahi.

Cuando pudo despejar un poco, el futton se hecho a dormir, entraba a trabajar a la 1 de la tarde, tenia un poco de resaca, después de ir a beber un rato con la division 11, así que se acostó, al levantarse busco algo de comer, no había nada, miro los mensajes en la heladera:

_Holgazán, saca la basura, solo hay cereal para desayunar voy a casa a comer. Llevo compañía, por cierto… tu teléfono esta descargado. _

_(Intento de conejito)_

Bueno, lo primero que hiso fue cargar la batería del condenado teléfono, miles de llamadas de Tsatsuki, Ichigo y delGym. Fue directo al baño, tomo una ducha y como no encontró su cepillo de dientes uso el chapycepillo blanco edición limitada, después de todo Rukia no se daría cuenta. Escucho que alguien tocaba el timbre pero no hiso ropa limpia y en efecto: se puso unosjeans oscuros, una playera sin mangas blanca, unos tenis agarro su, maleta con la hakama con la que daba una clase aikido en elgym y tomo la sudadera color vino que estaba en el recibidor, se dirigió directo a su trabajo.

-Moshi, moshi-

-Si…-

-Renji, ¿viste mis mensajes?

-Aja, ¿que quieres?-

-Voy a comer en casa, llevo a un amigo, vamos trabajar en mi papel-,

-Aja y que mas-

- ¿sacaste la basura?-

-Si Rukia-

-Bueno, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?, podrías traerme una tarea, es que se me olvido. Hay una carpeta morada en la sala, adentro debe de haber unos papeles que dicen, "Historia de la Literatura japonés el sigloXX"-

-Esta bien rukia, te veo donde el otro dia-

-Si ¡apurate quieres!-

Cuando tomo la carpeta morada, una fotografía se deslizo, sutilmente, seguro Chapy-fan se enojaría por desacomodar sus cosas cuando no estaba, agarro la fotografía y no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: Habían dos chicas a punto de darse un BESO: estaba tomada de perfil, solo retratando de los hombro hacia arriba ,sus rostros no se podían apresiar bien ya que el cabello entremezclado de ambas les tapaba los rostros, la primer chica solo se veía el hombro desnudo , la otra tapaba con un dedo la boca de la otra apunto de besarla, una era un poco rubia, y la otra tenia el cabello oscuro la fotografía era bastanteerotica aquneu fuese bastante abstracta. ¿Como diablos Rukia podía tener esas porquerías con ella? Definitivamente esas compañias que tenia no le gustaban.

Solo habían pasado 5 minutos y esa loca, otra ves ya le había llamado ¿que no podía esperar?, cruso la calle y le pareció ve algo raro, al otro lado de la calle, unhombre extremadamente parecido a su capitán abordaba una le tomo importancia, ya que había visto varias veces a tipos similares a Byakuya, cruzo la calle , y al llegar a la escuela vio a Rukia a punto de un ataque de pánico correr hacia el, como hubiese deseado que no solo fuera por su carpeta…

-Rukia aquí esta-

- gracias Renji, te prometo ¡cocinar lo que tu quieras!.. hoy si quieres..-

-Como quieras, me voy…-

Rukia se dio la vuelta y se fue, la siguió observando, cuando algo lo des controlo. ¿Quién era el enclenque con el que se iba? Y por que hiba tan feliz,¿ Acaso ese seria el famoso novio?Llego al trabajo como de costumbre, saludo a Tsatuki, por alguna razón dejo la sudadera, en el casillero y vio la foto, algo en esa foto se le hacia extrañamente familiar, escucho su teléfono sonar,el día de hoy era un hombre muy solicitado:

-Abarai-

-Oye pendejete ¿que vas a hacer al rato? necesito que me ayudes a sacar una cajas-

-Esta bien llego a las 5, señorita-

* * *

Los pasillos del edificio de la Escuela de Artes Escénicos de Tokio, lucían impecables, y eso le agradaba. Maestros alumnos, haciendo.. lo que devian hacer con disciplina y orden, en verdad le agradaba ese lugar, cuando Rikichi, le dijo que Rukia había entrado en una escuela de teatro, no le gusto mucho la idea, las actrices no tenían buena fama en la sociedad de almas y el que fuera de una casanoble empeoraba la situación. Pero había hablado con el paciente Urahara quien lo había convencido de visitar la escuela y ver lo que Rukia hacia.

Asi tal ves podía cambiar de opinión por eso lo acompañaba esa mañana.

Byakuya Kuchiki de empresas Kuchiki (Urahara pensaba en que realmente elnoble no tenia creatividad) se había presentado con la directora, todo empezando por el trato hacia su persona se le estaba haciendo agradable, ahora solo le faltaba entrevistarse con una persona, el mentor de su hermana un tal JoaquimBach, del cual no tenia malas referencias.

* * *

El pelirrojo amante de los tatuajes había llegado a la residenciaprovisional Ishida&Kurosaki. Ichigo abrió la puerta, se encontraban en el recibidor, donde había unas 4 enormes cajas llenas de basura que quería sacar, asi que empesaron el trabajo entre broma y broma, sono una alarma dehollow,que el sustituto fue a tender. Mientras el otro saco una cerveza del refrigerador y se acomodo en la sala, saco el papel que tenia en el bolsilo, no sabia porque lo habia guardado ahi, lo miro un rato: era la foto esa.

Era sexy.. no lo podía negar 2 mujeres besándose.. Ichigo llego y le arrebato el papel, y lo miro:

-¿De donde sacaste esta foto? Dijo Kurosaki con un tono mas serio.

-¿PORQUE.. quieres saber? ¡es mia!-

-¡No renji de dondes sacaste esta foto!-

-¡Que chigados te importa!-

-¡Mira bien!( le restregó la foto en la cara) en verdad eres un pinche ciego- se tiro al sillón, y la vio con se la quito y al vio.. no podía ser cierto lo que veía

- ¡Es ella!.. ves ese pequeño lunar(señalo el hombro desnudo).. es suyo.. los labios-

-No.. Rukia no es tán.. sensual…-

-¡No te hagas pensdejo! los dos hemos visto el lunar.. son sus labios es ella-

-Entonces quiere decir q Rukia.. es lesbiana….L-E-S-B-I-A-N-A-

Ambos no podían creer lo que decían.. su Rukia enamorada de una mujer.. igual y ¿por eso no había podido elegir?... ¿entonces donde encajaba el nuevo novio? y si no era nuevo novio sino nueva ¿novia?. Y si talves todo era una fachada para que su hermano no lo supiera, y quizás el fukutaicho mejor amigo tenia que entrar en acción. Estaban tirados con el ceño fruncido en el salón, no sabían como y cuando había pasado eso.

-¿y si le preguntamos?- Renji rompió el silencio.

- Claro y ella va a decir: si renji, estoy cansada de que huelan mal y me gustan las mujeres, no se lo digas a mi ni- samma-(imitando su voz)

Se quedaron serios.. Kurosaki, había tenido según el una de las ideas mas grandes en su vida, y era buscar pruebas, Rukia estaba metida en muchas cosas extrañas y si el no hubiera visto el imbécil deBach(porq se había aprendido su nombre) no lo hubiera creído, pero esa foto, era una prueba mas de que Rukia no estaba bien, y su de ver como amigos era ayudarla. Asi que tenían que recurrir a pruebas de lo que estaba pasando, fuese lo que fuera... que pasara...

Rukia llegaba a las 7 ese dia, por eso tenían 1 hora para buscar en su recámara, veían en el armario, faldas, blusas vestidos, Ichigo en el escritorio, en las bolsas, en las cajas... donde fuera necesario empezando por la gaveta de ropa interior.

-Novato-

-¡Que quieres!-

-¿que estamos buscando exactamente?- mintras hacia circulos en el aire con unbra estampado con pequeñas fresas sostenido de un dedo acostado en la cama de Rukia mientras Kurosaki, tiraba cuantopapel podía de su escritorio

-Pues cosas de lesbianas-

-¿Que son cosas delesbians?-

-Pues..algo.. muy.. (silencio) muy gay-

Esa descripción no ayudaba, veía vestidos y cosas de niña, no de lesbiana.

¡Hey Ichigo que encontraste!

Ichigo, estaba callado, y solo veía un papel que guardo en su bolsillo, miro hacia donde estaba el pelirojo, estaba un poco nervioso y ruborizado pero no dijo nada. Cuando escucharon que la puerta se abria, ambos, no sabían que hacer, habían tirado papeles, vestidos y el meticuloso ordenque rodeaba el cómodo chapy´s chalette, se había ido al basura, lo primero que pensaron fue hechar todo alcloset y sacar a Chapy de su jaula.

-¡Renji ya estoy en casa! traje una visita-

¿_Que haces imbecil.?.. solo sosten al conejo.. me esta mordiendo el puto conejo.. ¡¡¡que lo sostengas!!!_

La chica se dirigía a su habitación pero ambos shinigamis, la interceptaron en el camino.

-AH mira vedad que Chapy es un conejo bonito-, se decían uno al otro mientras lo sostenía y lo apretujaban en sus gigantescas manos. Rukia se los arrebato, y lo puso, en una bola transparente que había en la sala mientras decia: Pobre bebe..

Hola ichigo, ella saludo de manera cortante, no habia olvidado la utlima vez que se vieron.

¿Y tu novio Rukia?.. ¿o ya te dejo?…

-Que dices, pedazo de …-

Rukia-chan se escucho desde el recibidor..¿esta todo bien?

Era cierto olvido que había una visita en la casa,la loca esa cambio su tono de voz por uno mas dulce y amable ambos se miraron astiados, pero salieron inmediatamente a ver quien era y solo vieron a un adolecente timido y flacucho sentado en un sofá,se miraron a la cara y fueron directamente a sentarse, uno a a cada lado inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza, Renji lanzo la primer pregunta:

- Y de ¿donde conoces a Rukia?-

-De la escuela, señor-

Rukia llego y golpeo a ambos en la cabeza,los presento:el tatuado es Renji Arabai, mi compañero de cuerto, y el teñido(haciendo referencia su cabello) es Ichigo Kusosaki su novia y No le digas señor solo son un par de idiotas-

-Si somos los idiotas que salvaron tu trasero en muchas ocasiones-

Y no soy su novia,enana pechosplanos..

-perdon...su amante, futuroesposo - hiba a contestar eso pero sono su celular.

Miki serio en lo bajo

-¿Entonces estudias?- Pregunto ichigo.

-Teatro en especialidad dirección escénica y usted-

-¡Oigan se van a quedar ahí todo el dia!, Ven Miky(lo llamaba por su nombre, ambos arquearon la ceja) será mejor que comamos afuera-

Renji se levanto e insistió en que se quedaran recordarle a la morena que había prometido cocinar para el y claro como Ichigo estaba ahi seria descortes que no se velada fue un tanto encantadora le decia Renji a Rukia minetrasrecogianla mesa, lastima que su amigito solo hubiera comido un plato en menos de 15 minutos y se hubiera ido...Definitivamente era divertido vivir con una chica..

Por otra parte, la noche se acercaba Byakuya y Kisuke, después de comer algo, fueron a la cita que tenían con el famoso JoaquimBach, en su oficina, después de unos 15 minutos de inpuntualidad, una linda estudiante de cabello oscuro en una coleta, fue a decirles que el profesor, no vendría, sin ninguna explicasion…

Byakuya no podía creer que lo dejaran plantado, suficiente tenia Rukia con el hippie de su capitán para caer con otro… que había hecho al enviar a su hermana ahí. Tal ves debería regresar a su hermana y tenia el pretexto perfecto.

* * *

Que les parecio? Bueno espero sus comentarios, para las peticiones.. si va aver un ishi*ruki, y lo delhollow van tener q esperar, porq este y el prox capitulo ya estan planificados...

Tratare de actualizar cada 2 sem, porq voy a publicar otra historia,pero no abandonare esta, es demasiado divertido escribirla como para abandonarla!


	13. Probelma 12:Una Mañana

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Kube, tite..

Advertencia; hay un poco de Lime y yuri en este capitulo.. y al principio.

* * *

**Una Mañana**

La piernas le temblaban frente a lo que veía, ahí estaban las dos ambas con lenceseria de encaje una color blanco y la otra con color negro, ambas jugando alrededor del, tocándolo, besándolo, podía sentir como la piel de las dos era suave y tersa, sus cabelleras olían condenada mente bien, de repente una empezó a besar su oído, la otra se acerco a besarle el cuello, o si, eso era lo mejor, no sabía cómo, ni cuando paso, pero estaban en su recamara, los 3 absolutamente solos.

Si había un Dios era bueno con él.

La chica que besaba su lóbulo lo empezó morder, ambas lo incitaron que se sentara sobre la cama , por alguna razón el solo traía pantalón, la camisa la perdió en manos de ambas, ellas lo empujaron a la cama, y se recostaron una a cada lado, que lastima que solo tenía dos manos, la pelirroja de blanco besaba su pecho, mientras la morena de negro, lo besaba en los labios,- Argh- un breve sonido salió de su garganta sintió un jalón, la pelirroja le había mordido un pezón, se arqueo. Con una voz que jamás había oído en ella le dijo a su acompañante -me toca a mí- y como si fuera un orden habían intercambiado posiciones, ahora era la pelirroja quien lo besaba, y la morena repasaba su pecho sintiendo como bajaba… bajaba, sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón y los pantalones… liberando su pene, sus pequeñas manos se movían y bajaban, tenía que ver eso. Así que a parto a la pelirroja con una mano.

Ahí estaba con sus manos subiendo y bajando , el cabello revuelto en la cara y con gotas de sudor resbalando entres sus senos, Rukia se detuvo y lo miro a la cara su mirada decía; sexo, no puedo esperar, y él era un caballero no la dejaría esperando, pero cuando se trataba de incorporar algo lo sorprendió, la pelirroja agarraba con ambas manos la cara de la morena y la besaba con tanta fuerza, que los labios de la morena quedaron rojos e hinchados pero en lugar de detenerse, la morena respondió ese beso con más fuerza, ambas se besaban, la pelirroja empezó a acariciar los senos de la morena con sus manos, después empezó bajar besándole el cuello los hombros desnudos a ratos quitando su larga melena roja de su cara, se deshizo del hermoso sostén de encaje negro concentrando sus labios en los pezones de la otra chica, tantas caricias hacían que la morena no pudiera mas...Y él tampoco, necesitaba penetrarla, acomodo a la chica sobre su pene, con una mano aparto las pantaletas colocando su vulva lista para ser penetrada, estaba por hacerlo cuando la pelirroja hablo:

¡Maldito bastardo, donde dejaste las llaves del auto!

¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!.

Ichigo se había despertado de repente con una increíble erección, todo eso era cortesía del maldito dibujo que hiciera alguna vez Chizuru en clase de arte de Rukia y Orihime abrazadas (si alguien pregunta es el mismo que hizo tite) se sentía como un depravado, soñando esas cosas. Lo mejor sería darse una ducha fría y tirar ese pedazo de papel de mierda.

-En la cocina- respondió más calmado.

En otra parte de la ciudad se escuchaba los clásicos gritos matinales, - Renji estuviste buscando algo en mi habitación- Mientras el otro respondía mientras estaba sentado en el sofá haciendo zapping a la televisión con un poco de tedio:

-_No,¿Porque lo preguntas?-_

_-Es q no encuentro el dibujo que me dio Chizuru, en clase de arte, lo necesito -_

_-Chapy- fan búscalo, no molestes-_

_-Que dijiste no te escuche-_

_-Que lo busques bien-_

Los viernes Rukia se levantaba tarde, ese día, solo tenía una clase, actuación I a las 11, regularmente para Bache era un día extraoficialmente de descanso como alguna vez le había dicho: El fin de semana empieza el viernes.

Por su parte Byakuya Kuchiky, pensaba que era una estupidez irse del mundo humano sin ver a su hermana y al informal profesor de esta, así que se dirigió a la oficina de este a las 9 de la mañana en punto, no esperaba que fuera puntual pero quería, verlo y poner en claro que el que ponía las reglas era él. Cuando entro le sorprendió el orden tal y como a él le gustaba, todo estaba resplandecientes, ordenado y pulcro, completando el cuadro había una cafetera, le dio un vistazo al café junto a ella, orgánico de altura, al menos no todo en ese sujeto estaba mal.

Espero unos momentos en la oficina, según la directora del plantel, los viernes se suponía que llegaba a las 9:30, ya pasaba esa hora. Para el era difícil comprender, tanto tiempo invertido en esa niña para que siempre cayera con el primer patán que veía , se llevo la mano a la cien en desaprobación, es como si no tuviera a un amigo decente, educado, limpio que supiera llevar las jerarquías, estaba decepcionado. Volteo y a su lado estaba una mariposa infernal y salió del despacho, para contestar el llamado, después se paseo durante unos minutos, vio como un auditorio abierto, sería bueno revisar, lo que la fundación Kuchiky iba patrocinar…se sentó en los lugares de atrás, esperando que no lo viera nadie.

En el escenario vio a un sujeto que aparentaba unos años menos que el, cabello, castaño , un poco largo, amarrado en una coleta, con una cazadora de piel marrón, pantalón oscuro, suéter negro gritando a algunos alumnos, se quedo mirando un rato ¿Porque no hacerlo?

Vaya que era perfeccionista el tipo, hacia que repitieran una vez y otra vez, lo que estuvieran haciendo, al parecer ese tipo era una persona disciplinada, en eso se escucho un portazo, y una chica llegaba corriendo, al parecer iba tarde, como odiaba que los reclutas llegaran tarde a los entrenamientos, se detuvo toda actividad en el escenario, y el hombre se dirigió a la chica, pero cuál era su sorpresa que la chica en cuestión era su hermana.

_-Kuchiky ¡que novedad que hoy nos visita!, Le puedo preguntar ¿qué hora es?-_

La chica busco como podia su celular en la bolsa, pero no lo encontraba.

_-Akane qué hora es, las 10:15- ( era la chica del otro día, la castaña )_

_-Pero.. Tu hoy no. Bach interrumpió a Rukia mientras intentaba protestar._

_-Kuchiky, tenemos a 10 compañeros suyos sin nada que hacer ¿Por qué, se preguntara? No tienen una copia del libreto con que ensayar, me puede decir, ¿quien tiene que sacar las copias, y repartirlas a tiempo?-_

Era cierto, esa su obligación pero el no iba los viernes, ya tenía las copias y ese día las iba repartir: ¿Tiene algo q decir?

-_Aquí están las copias -_

Una vez más su hermana ponía en mal el nombre de la familia, sobaba con una mano su cien, cuando otro actor entro en escena. El Quincy entraba vestido totalmente de blanco a los 5 minutos que su hermana. Ella lo vio de reojo, le hiso una seña para que le esperara sentado, este solo se sentó en la primera fila, así todos podían ver lo que a continuación seguiría, la chica termino de repartir los libretos y bajo del escenario:

_-Uryu.. ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_- Dejase tu celular, en el auto-, gracias dijo Rukia mientras sonreía_

El capitán observaba, ahí había lago mal, y eso no se lo había comunicado su "leal" fukutaicho.

-_Kuchiky- se escucho un grito otra vez, ¿Que dijimos de traer novios al foro?_

¡Que!, el inofensivo Quincy lo llamaron novio de su hermana, el capitán se levanto inmediato no podía ser más, un paciente observador.

-Ni.. Samma…. -Dijo Rukia frente a ella estaba Byakuya, vestido con unos jeans, zapatos, camisa blanca, abrigo negro, con el famoso pañuelo, en vivo y en directo

¿Rukia, que significa esto?, Bach noto inmediatamente la presencia del extraño, seguro ese era el director de la fundación, el odiaba a esas personas, siempre creyendo que podían comprar el arte y tener tratos especiales. Tal vez era hora de entrar en acción, así que bajo de un salto del escenario y se coloco a lado de Rukia extendió la mano, en señal de saludo pero Byakuya lo ignoro.

-_Buen dia, soy Joaquim Bach, el director de esta obra-_

_- si lo conozco, tengo referencia de usted- dijo Byakuya en su habitual tono_

_-entonces sabe que estamos montando una obra de mi autoría, para el fin de semestre-_

_- si claro-_

_- me supongo que vino supervisar, hay algo q no sea de su agrado- la sínica sonrisa de Bach había cambiado por un serio semblante._

Rukia e Ishida eran espectadores pasivos, era como una cancha de tenis, volteaban de un lado al otro, aunque palabras como: Fundación, Supervisar ,Director, no tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

Byakuya lo pensó mejor en un par de segundos, tal vez ese hombre seria de utilidad, tendría que conocerlo mejor:

_-No para nada, de hecho me agrada la disciplina para con los alumnos y no me gustaría alterar su "libertad creativa"-_

Libertad creativa las palabras preferidas de Joaquim Bach, tal ves ese Kuchiky no era tan malo, ahora que caía en cuenta, Rukia se apellidaba así, volteo a ver a ambos eran físicamente muy parecidos, cabello negro, tez blanca, ojos azules, cejas poco pobladas, así que la pequeña princesita, tenía un gran hermano, esto seria divertido. Por cierto que hoy se veía especialmente encantadora, medias moradas, falda corta a cuadros morados, blanco y verdes, suéter cashimir verde, cabello suelto con un lazo morado, y calf boots negras. Sonrió en sus adentros.

-_Antes que nada, una disculpa por faltar a nuestra cita ayer, pero usted sabe si quiere que algo salga bien uno lo tiene que hacer, pero si tiene tiempo, le gustaría comentar su apreciación de la obra (además tenía que tratar bien a su benefactor) -_

Por último unas cuantas instrucciones a sus alumnos: Pendencieros, quiero los diálogos del acto 1 y 2 aprendidos haremos una lectura en voz alta, para después del descanso. Rukia se había deslizado hacia donde Uryu para hablar con el.

_- Y Kuchiky quiero que nos acompañes- Rukia volteo fingiendo una sonrisa, ahí estaba su ni-sama, por su parte Uryu trato de irse lo más rápido posible, de esa posición tan incómoda, cuando paso a lado de Byakuya solo escucho:_

_-Tú , Rukia y yo, cenaremos juntos-_

_E_fectivamente, Uryu había escuchado una sentencia de muerte, salió pálido del auditorio, Rukia vio a Ishida prácticamente salir corriendo, esto se estaba complicando, a niveles que ni ella misma se había enterado aun.

Los tres salieron del auditorio, la morena los seguía desde atrás, escuchando cada palabra que decían veía como nacía una alianza malvada: Bach decía todo lo que su hermano quería escuchar, y Byakuya solo asintía sin imponer, ambos la llamaron:

-_¿Si?-_

Bueno, Rukia no veo porque nos sigues,¿ Tienes clases o no? - pero si le habían dicho que los acompañara, -Pero antes necesito que entregues esto en sistemas escolares, por favor checa la ortografía- acababa de recibir unos documentos, la primera parte tenía una servilleta, medio manchada que decía: No te dije , que revisaras la carta que llego de la dirección, la próxima vez, piensa antes de actuar, o ¿volvemos al antiguo sistema del celular?

Saco la maldita carta de entre sus cosas, Ese sería un día largo, vio su teléfono, vio que tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido y dio un breve suspiro.

Después de la ducha de agua fría pensó mejor las cosas, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, el niño nuevo, Bach, demasiadas personas y poco tiempo para saber donde encajaba cada una, de cierta manera estaba olvidando su vida… como siempre, aunque lo cierto es que no era malo todo, Rukia estaba más "social" solo que le preocupaban esa fotos, era actriz si, pero…

¿Por qué nunca decidió?

Salió del baño y se recostó en su cama, vio la caja de cigarros vacía, ella lo hacía fumar preocuparse por todo, escucho salir a Ishida "su nuevo amigo" y pensar que sin él nunca hubiera quedado atrapada en este mundo y nunca habría tenido que pasar por todo esto, lo único gracioso era recordar la mueca de dolor del capullo cuando apretaron la mano al despedirse, tenía que ir a la universidad aunque odiaba su horario de los viernes, de 4 a 7 y de 8 a 10, lo único bueno por esos días es que no había visto a Hime y su increíblemente detestable buen humor.

Tenía un pensamiento que no lo dejaba en paz, estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación para anatomía atrasada, ayer en la tarde hubiera sido bueno, pero la invitación de Renji no tenia precio, fue a un espacio donde pudiera marcar su número, no contesto, tenía q hablar con ella. Porque había llegado a una conclusión, ¿y si ellos eran causa de que fuera yuri?, si tal vez, la habían presionando tanto para que decidiera, que al final había decidido que no le gustaban los hombres, porque no la podían comprender como una mujer, ser como una mujer, pero si esa era su culpa, ellos, mejor dicho el, tal vez había arruinado la vida de la chica que quería, ¿qué le diría a su hermano?,¿ a toda la SS?, no podía esperar para preguntarle y en su caso disculparse, porque ya había decidido, si Rukia quería salir del closet él le ayudaría, era lo menos que podía hacer ayudarla a ser feliz.

Rukia estaba en el descanso de actuación, estaba tomando jugo, a su lado paso una castaña, de pelo largo era Akane la protagonista principal de la obra de Bach, - Hey, gracias por haberme llamado si no, no hubiera llegado- le dijo Rukia, -de nada- la castaña se recargo en la pared y continuo : Yo sé que es ser la ayudante de Bach, pero no te preocupes, aprendes mucho, animo, estas en primer año, solo tienes q escuchar lo q dice entre líneas-

El teléfono de Rukia empezó a sonar, la castaña se despidió con un gesto, no conocía el número, seguro era Bach recordando "su antiguo sistema":

-_Moshi,moshi, ¿Quien habla?, ¿Ichigo?..Que quieres-_

_-Bueno, solo quiero hablar contigo, es importante…-_

_- A ver dime imbécil, que quieren tú y tu noviecito Renji, no te basto con arruinarme la tarde ayer, ahora que quieres-_

_- Primero no me insultes enana, estoy tratando de hablar contigo…lo más razonable, para alguien como tu-_

_La voz de Ichigo era seria, así que le daria una oportunidad:_

_-Dime estoy en receso-_

_-No es algo privado prefiero verte-_

_-Kurosaki no te creo, y no quiero problemas con tu novia-_

_-Rukia por f-a-v-o-r-, es algo de vital importancia, te veo en el parque frente a la escuela de artes-_

_-¡No! Mejor, te veo en la biblioteca de medicina, en las escalinatas, está bien…-_

Si Rukia: Ichigo colgó.

* * *

Muchas cosas, pueden suceder , solo en una mañana... o no? bueno espero q no se hayan aburrido con tanto dialogo, y les guste, un especial agradecimeinto a Byakushi, por revelarme el nombre verdadero de Tatsuki XD,

XD se que no tengo mucho talento apra escribir lime, pero lo intente... y no ¿lo que vale es el intento?...

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

pd: Primer peticion, cumplida el Trio!!!XD y seguimos...


	14. Problema 13:Tarde

Disclaimer: Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo y no a mi, desafortunadamente no soy rica.

* * *

**TARDE**

Había algo en el corazón de Joaquim Bach, que le molestaba y por lo que sufría terriblemente.Y la situacion era que ya casi nadie apreciaba a los autores clásicos de la literatura universal, porque podía estar en Japón, en España en cualquier lugar del mundo pero no se apreciaban, no se dijera los clásicos del teatro, estaban terriblemnte olvidados. Ahora la mayor parte de losestudiantes de teatro, pensaban en que iban a ser estrellas de cine o actores de algún melodrama barato; el teatro estaba muerto.

Eso le dolía en su tierno corazón, siendo lo que más le dolía es que el, ni con sus cátedras en la NYFM, en su tierna juventud había sido Otto, el amante de la decana Katerina en "Las vidas ajenas, hasta el tenia sus secretos.

Hacía años que en sus manos había caído una rara adaptación de una novela bastante interesante y popular, realmente no necesitaba muchos actores ni escenografías, solo vestuarios. Lo verdaderamente complicado era encontrar a la protagonista ¿Cómo enfrascar el deseo en un cuerpo? y como si fuera el destino hoy en sus manos caía un caritativo millonario y su pequeña hermana una actriz que vio a la dulce hermanita. ese día en el pasillo supo que había encontrado a su señorita había que motivar mas a la niña y que mejor motivacion qeu el trabajo duro,asi que antes de que esta se retirara, le dio unos cuantos encargos que hacer con un menjsae de su agradable hermano, que a las 7 pasaba por ella para cenar.

La futura señorita Haze, estaba buscando en el almacen de escenografía algunas cosas que Bach le había mandado, afortunadamente la clase actuación por la unica que asistia el vienres era corta y divertida, lo cual ayudaba mucho porq así no estaría de mal humor todo el día, la bodega estaba en silencio cuando algo interrumpió su monotonia, el tiembre de celular que anunciaba a Uryu, pero después le hablaría, ahora estaba algo nerviosa, vería a ía que había madurado , pero era Kurosaki cualquier cosa podía pasar,mejor respondió el mensaje de Uryu, y vio que en la bandeja tenía otro de Ichigo, era cierto, no habían quedado en una hora para verse.

Maldita sea el tiempo tenía la costumbre de pasarse muy rápido.

Ichigo la esperaba en las escalinatas de la biblioteca general del campus.. estaba sentado, viendo el celular, las 3:30 y todavia no habia llegado. Igual y no iba, seguro no había recibido el mensaje diciéndole la hora, estaba por pararse e irse cuando a lo lejos vio como una chica de cabello escuro falda a cuadros, se bajaba apresurada de un taxi, se veía muy linda… el lazo que llevaba en el cabello le hacía ver tierna, llego corriendo y sudando hasta donde él estaba.

Sígueme le dijo sin darle espacio a descansar, con pasos rápidos y largos el sustituto camino hacia la biblioteca, ese no era su plan inicial, pero acababa de ver a su dulce novia por los pasillos, y si lo veía con Rukia armaría una escena, lo mejor sería cruzar la biblioteca, y salir por detrás, para dirigirse a un pequeño restaurant donde pocas personas iban,por la mala atención.

Rukia lo siguió como pudo, había tenido que tomar un taxi por culpa de Bach y no disponía de mucho tiempo, en 3 hrs su hermano pasaría por ella, y conociéndolo, seguro irían aun restaurant caro, asi que mínimo se tenía que volver a bañar y sin saber que hiba a husar, !Diablos¡.. tenía muchas cosas que hacer… y Kurosaki sin hablar.

Ya adentro el peli naranja, caminaba rápido y callado, la chica lo seguía como podía, hasta que algo cansada se detuvo entre unos estantes poco poblados:

-¡No me muevo si no me dices, a donde o porque estoy aquí!-

Ichigo volteo con una cara que parecía suplicar, Aquí no por favor, el se puso frente a ella y corto la distancia. Rukia no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, ella e Ichigo a pocos centímetros.. .tenía que poner un alto si no quería consecuencias -¡Que no me escuchaste Bakka!-

En verdad no lo quería hacer, no quería decírselo así, no era el lugar la hora, el momento, y menos la forma, pero ella con su pose impacienté , con las manos tocando sus caderas, viéndolo con esos ojos violeta llenos de furia, el cabello despeinado, la nariz fruncida, los labios retorcidos haciendo ese ademan de aparente molestia, se veía linda; todo blanco, su mente en blanco y lo que había planeado decir con sumo cuidado, tacto y todas aquellas cosas que no poseía se esfumo, y pudo escuchar como escupía las palabras:

-Rukia ¿si o no eres lesbiana?, porque si lo eres te apoyo-

Casi se va de bruces cuando lo escucha, ella Kuchiky Rukia ¡LESBIANA!, todo este numerito para decirle eso, ¿el la creía rara?, nunca le habían gustado las mujeres, por favor.. .y eso que tenía muchos motivos para que le dejaran de gustar los hombres, ¿era por tener una voz gruesa? ¿Porque no tenia pecho?,¿ porque lo golpeaba? Si usaba vestido y faldas y todas esas cosas… ¿Por qué?..si ella .. no.. no… no..

Ichigo desato la olla a presión y solo pudo obtener un buen golpe en el estomago, con al parecer toda la fuerza que un gigai de 1.55 puede tener, si no hubiera estado en la biblioteca seguro estaría en el piso, retorciéndose del dolor y de la falta de aire, pero no, aguanto estoicamente. Iba a decir algo mas cuando escucho.A la chica, con voz entrecortada gritándole, seguro si el golpe no había llamado la atención ahora por seguro, lo haría, se incorporo como pudo y escucho:

-Kurosaki , eres el mas grande imbécil venido al mundo , primero me traes a ¿una biblioteca a hablar? Para que, para decirme pervertida… dime , que preguntas son esas, y el hola , rukia como estas, ¿donde quedo?.. blablablabla

Ichigo trato de decir algo pero no lo dejo hablar, se repetía mentalmente y frustradamente, el porque a personas como ella no se les podía hablar, asi que se limito a ver su monologo de "Ichigo es un imbécil". Que terminaba con "En verdad eres un idiota y yo una pendeja por venir…" con esto Rukia se había soltado a llorar, lo que remato la situación fue una bibliotecaria sacando a la parejita de escandalosos.

Asi que era eso lo que pensaba de ella, que era lesbiana, claro a comparación de Orihime era lo más fácil de imaginar, todo en su interior estaba roto, ¿quien era él para juzgarla?, ¿que sabía de su vida?, no es que tuviera nada contra las yuri pero ¿Por qué?, lo miraba de reojo mientras la bibliotecaria los conducía no amablemente a la salida. El con las manos dentro de los bolsillo, pensaba lo idiota que había sido , decirle eso y ahora ya la había hecho llorar, no podía salir nada peor, pero ya estaba ahí asi que intentaría hablar… otra vez... no podía perder nada.

-Rukia espera- , la tomo del brazo y la cargo como saco de patatas, era la única forma de hacerla callar.

-¡¡Ichigo, inbecil!!! Que no ves que traigo una falda corta, tarado!-

La bajo y obtuvo otro golpe sumamente doloroso: 2 en un día y detenía de un brazo haciendo presión, - Pero no te suelto hasta que me escuches-

- que no habías dicho todo lo que tenias que decir, (en un tono sarcástico) que soy lesbiana, q no soy atractiva, que parezco un hombre solo me falta el bigote-

Pero si él nunca había dicho eso se llevo un mano a la cara:- NO KUCHIKY y YA cállate, escucha por una puta ves en tu vida-

La morena se cayó, el nunca la llamaba por su apellido, solo cuando estaba enojado con ella, se recargo contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y el se coloco al frente, a una distancia prudente para esquivar golpes. ¿Como empezar?… Bueno.. Se rasco la cabeza miro hacia ambos lados, estaba oscureciendo y las iluminación empezaba a aparecer... no había nadie, mientras más la veía.. el fruncía mas el seño como si fuera a decir algo y se arrepintiera.

Rukia miraba de reojo el reloj que Ichigo tenia en la muñeca izquierda, llevaban a si media hora, las 5, 5: 15, que le ¿ocurría? Bajo la bolsa que le pesaba, se sento en el piso, se paro y le pregunto nuevamente, ¿tienes algo que decir?. El no sabía cómo empezar y ella jugando el maldito celular no ayudan en nada.

-¡Que no puedes dejar el puto teléfono en paz!-

-Hay tranquilo… lo dejo- él balbuceo algo en voz tan baja que ella no lo habia poido distinguir las palabras.

-Bueno.. si.. es que… -

-Kurosaki habla de una vez- dijo la chica, Ichigo tomo aire y lo dijo:

- Renji y yo vimos una fotografía tuya besándote con una chica, y como nunca quisiste escoger entre el o yo, y no te conocemos otros novios o algo, pensamos q puede ser que seas lesbiana, y si es así, quiero decirte que tienes mi apoyo para aceptarte como eres, porque después de todo eres una persona importante para mí- Fin

La vio a la cara, ella sonrio de lado, ¿entonces ustedes buscaron entre mis cosas verdad?, sonaba divertida.

-No, fue Renji- era como un niño delatando a otro, e hiso que ella se carcajeara.

-Ichigo, eres un gran idiota- Esta vez el tono fue más compasivo y hasta cierto punto relajado, Rukia empezó a caminar e Ichigo la seguía de cerca: Bueno, sabes que estoy en la escuela de artes escenicos, Ichigo hiso una seña con la cabeza, bueno, esa foto, saco un papel de sus cosas con la mencionada foto, es el cartel de una obra, si soy yo… y no es una mujer la de la foto... es Miky, mi amigo que se ecargaron de torturar el otro día. Lo escogieron a el.. pórq.. bueno.. no parece muy masculino o ¿si?-

Ichigo estaba perplejo, todo era un estúpido mal entendido.

-¿Porque estaba en tu casa?-

-porque me ayudaba… a ensayar ,cosa q no pudimos porque estabas ahí- Rukia se paro y volteo a verlo- Ichigo tonto, no era necesario, que hicieran todo este alboroto, tu y cabeza de piña- con una voz ma seria dijo- si no pude elegir es que ambos son.. muy importantes para mi.. elegir a uno es perder al otro y si yo lo hubiera hecho tu y el no podrían ser amigos, además eso de las citas no se me da y bueno ni- sama no ayuda mucho-

Ichigo se rio, vaya que el lo sabía, ella extendió el volante con su mano, gesto inesperado, con una voz amable le dijo- me gustaría verte ahí, tengo un pequeño papel, y soy suplente pero si quieres ve, la entrada es gratuita sería muy importante para mi verlos ahi- lo ultimo lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza, el sabia que se refería a el y su novia, comenzado a caminar otra ves le grito:

-¡sabes es lindo q te preocupes todavía por mi!- ya estaba por la caseta de vigilancia, el seguía parado en el mismo sitio, camino lento, para mirarla de lejos esperar un taxi.. .debajo de un farol.

Algunas cosas, en el momento exacto, con la iluminación adecuada, pueden ser maravillosas. Lo había leído en algún lugar y hoy sabía que era cierto corrió hasta alcanzarla, no lo pensó, se puso frente a ella, bajo su cara a la altura de la pequeña chica y la beso.

Sencillo, rápido, y desvergonzado un beso.

Antes que Rukia pudiera reaccionar, el estaba a metros caminando por la transitada calle , a unos minutos vio un nissan plateado pasar a su lado.. con Uryu y Rukia.

-Sabes Uryu, hoy fue un día muy extraño- le decía tocándose los labios sabor a fresa.

* * *

notas : La nyfm es una escuela de atuacion y direccion escenica (sobre todo cine) en NY, la verdad es una de las mejores pero no recuerdo el significado de las siglas exactas..

XD si alguien sabe de un personaje muy famoso apellidado Haze, sabra lo que sige!!! lo se, puse algo de ichiruki, pero la tentasion me vencio. ¿que les parecio? ¿este segundo acto de mi circo de 3 pistas?, de antemano gracias por los comentarios, solo espero qe sean mas habladores que con el capitulo pasado, aun q sea para que me digan WTF is that... digo aunuq no siempre siga las sujerencias, una buena critica simpre es complaciente.


	15. Problema 14: A hard s day night I

HOLA, bueno ahora si me pase, meses sin actualizar y prometiendo cosas imposibles, como terminar, pues ante todo la disculpa para todos los que han leído esta historia..y muchas gracias por los comentarios y las agregaciones a historias favoritas, para no hacer todavía más largo esto y si todavía les interesa les presento la primer parte… de este capitulo

Disclaimmer: Todo lo devo a Tite Kubo por inventarse esto…

Se que no acostumbro poner banda sonora, pero si escuchan la canción de Maps de los yeah yeah yeah´ se entiende mejor..com/watch?v=SYJjHCZN46U&feature=fvst

* * *

**A HARDS DAY NIGHT**

**PARTE I**

No podía negarlo, la morena a su lado le gustaba y el gustaba mucho.

No era una chica dulce y tenía un mínimo de actitud femenina, al contrario era algo tosca, gruñona y porque no decirlo, hipócrita siempre y cuando le conviniera, pero aun así, entendía las ganas de su compañero de cuarto por salvarla como diera lugar, porque en verdad esos ojos violetas le hacían única.

Detuvo el auto, habían llegado a la casa de Rukia, la vio por el retrovisor, seguía dormida, con una mano toco su hombro y la movió, para decirle algo que la morena ya sabía, habían llegado. Pero lo que no sabía era como se habría de bajar de ese auto o más bien en que calidad.

_-Rukia, llegamos-_

Se quito torpemente el cinto de seguridad y trato de abrir la puerta, para bajarse…

_-Rukia… esa no es la manija..-_

Ishida sonrió un poco, era graciosa verla en esa situación, lo mejor sería ayudarla a bajar y llevarla hasta el 5 piso, se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta, como pudo la saco y busco las llaves del apartamento de la chica, que en su estado solo pudo sacarlas de bolso, para la mala suerte del chico esa noche fue la primer nevada, y el frio exterior aumento la borrachera que tenia Rukia desde que habían salido del restaurant. De los males el menor, porque el honorable hermano no había visto el debut de Rukia con el vino tinto.

Para la recién iniciada en la bebida occidental, el mundo daba bastantes vueltas y los sonidos eran exageradamente lejanos por eso tenía una necesidad de hablar fuerte, ¿Qué tal si Ishida no la escuchaba?

_-Es la llave grande.. dorada… creo.. .-_

_-o.k-_

_-No es la plateada hip.. con no hip , esa no es hip…-_

_-¿Puedes caminar?-_

Rukia movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, y sonrió, empezó a subir las escaleras, pero a la mitad su sentido del balance no estaba en lo correcto e iba caer, Ishida la detuvo por la espalda, tendría que cargarla tres pisos.

_-Rukia te voy cargar-_

_¡Esta bien! Uryu Ishida! Último de los quincys-_

_Rukia baja la vos-_

_-¿Que?-_

Ishida la tomo entre brazos y la subió a su espalda, rogando a todos los cielos que conocía, que sus vecinos no se despertaran y que por ningún motivo, lo hiciera su vecino de habitación.

-_¡¡ISHiDIA TE HE DICHO QUE RES MI EJOR AMIGO!!-_

_-Gracias, pero deberías bajar la vos-_

_-Que-_

_-¡¡Uryu ISHIDA!! Es un nombre raro para un Quincy-_

_-Lo Quincy son raros.. pero Uryu ishida es un buen nombre raro pero bueno-_

Esto último lo dijo arrastrando palabras y cuando menos lo pensó sintió en su espalda un aliento cálido, la verdad es que era muy liviana y el vestido que traía la hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana, se rio para si mismos, quien no la conciera diría que era una chica tierna y normal... sobre todo normal. Desafortunadamente para el quincy la parte peor venia y era en la que no había encontrado las lleves de Rukia y después de 10 minutos afuera esperando a que se despertara… Tuvo que tocar hacer lo que por ningún motivo le hubiese gustado, tocar el timbre.

Escucho los portazos cosas cayéndose del interior del piso y como lo esperaba la primer cosas que vio fue un animal de maraña roja maldiciendo por lo tarde, que era y diceindo a gitos quien era el el imbécil que tocaba a su puerta, a las 1 de la mañana pero al ver la escena del cuatro ojos, con la chapyfan en su espalda y esta ultima perdida en alcohol, subió el volumen de la voz como si se tratara de un concierto.

¡A ver imbécil embrorcahste a Rukia ¿como la puedes trates en esas condiciones?¿ que te pasa pendejo?-

Y si los vencinos no se habían despertado con el monologo de Rukia y los nombres raros… ahora lo harían. Ishida se irgo frente al pelirrojo, y entro al departamento, con la chicaen la espalda y sin importarle lo que dijera el otro. ¿Que pensaba dejarlos todo el tiempo afuera?Se aproximo a la primer puerta del recibidor que correspondía a la habitación de Rukia.

-_ Ishida, Dámela, ya te puedes ir-_

_- Abarai, yo la llevo -_

El quincy se siguió de largo hasta entrar a la habitación, era la primera vez que estaba ahí, y se quedo sorprendido, cuan limpia y ordenada era... Pero más por una foto que vio en el buro a lado de la cama, era una fotografía que habían tomado las últimas vacaciones, algo le llamo la atención y era el maldito triangulo – cuarteto, amoroso que se marcaba ahí.. y él solo observando, Rukia sonreía al cámara a su lado Renji e Ichigo, al lado de Ichigo Orihime, y el al frente sentado de cuclillas entre Rukia y Orihime, de reojo veía hacia atrás, donde Hime estaba.

_-Malditasea, ya no quería ser el segundo, el paño de lagrimas, el buen amigo-_

Puso a Rukia en su cama y la cobijo con su abrigo, al sentirse en la cama, ella entre abrió los ojos, y lo miro detenidamente, para decir dijo algo que lo sorprendió por completo.

_-En verdad eres guapo-_

Y volvió a dormir

Tal vez esta sería su oportunidad de no ser el segundo después de todo. Salió del piso con una sonrisa, que ni Renji y sus amenazas pudieron evitar, así terminaba la noche de un día difícil.

* * *

Los problemas y la tarde de Ishida Uryu empezaron a las 3 del a tarde en punto, cuando comía algo con la dulce Chiyo Tanaka de 2 año de psicología, su cita por el momento, su celular sonó, y no vio ninguna señal que le advirtiera que no debía contestar el teléfono.

Cuando escucho la vos de frio cortante y letal acero de Kuchiki Byakuya como interlocutor, lo supo, las amenazas de un Kuchiki se cumplen y esa noche a las 7 y media en el nuevo Aqua de Shibuya se verían para una pacifica cena, los tres, Rukia, Ishida y el noble. Haciendo una aclaración que por favor fueran vestidos para la ocasión. ¿El traje negro de shinigami estaría bien?

A partir de ese momento, sintió un nerviosismo correr por todo su ser, como cuando se espera que algo malo fuese a suceder, y aun cuando trato de tomar todo con calma y encontrar a Rukia para planear una estrategia ante la situación, no se puedo comunicar con ella hasta después de las 5 de la tarde, que curiosamente estaba en la biblioteca de su misma universidad, cosa que facilito que pasara por ella, si solo estaba " a la vuelta de la esquina".

Presentía de lo que quería hablar Byakuya y era de su relación con su hermana pero, ¿Cuál relacion? el simplemente era un amigo y un apoyo, nunca había pensado en algo mas con la "enana" primero porque desde hace tiempo el estaba enamorado de otra persona, segundo porque nunca la había visto como algo más que una chica linda y agradable, que apenas había tratado hasta los últimos meses que se habían hecho cercanos, y bueno ahora no intentaría nada porque apreciaba su vida. Para el no tenía sentido la llamada de Byakuya, pero cumpliría con apoyarla, el también detestaba como la chica fuerte que todos conocían se dejara amilar con su hermano.

Regreso a su piso y busco un atuendo, elegante pero casual al mismo tiempo, sabia que el Aqua era un nuevo restaurat de comida occidental- mediterránea que habían abierto recientemente, era mas que nada de toque elegante, así que se puso una camisa oscura un pantalón de vestir oscuro, corbata de seda azul eléctrico y un abrigo en gris que hacia juego con la bufanda que portaba, creación Quincy, había quedado con Rukia llevarla su casa a cambiarse y aconsejarla un poco al vestir, porque la chica no era un as en eventos elegantes que tampoco habían tenido muchos que dijeran pero necesitaba…un buen asesor.

De camino, a verla vio en un aparador algo que se le hiso interesante, era un collar largo que intercambiaba perlas cadenas y unos pequeños e imperceptibles conejos, y pensó que harían juego con el out fit que había planeado para ella, y seria una forma de agradecerle por todo lo que habían pasado en esos días, cuando a Orihime se le ocurría ser la mejor novia del mundo con Kurosaki.

El sabia que aunque no lo pareciera, ella era de las personas que no necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo, como para saber cómo se sentía, así era con Ichigo y así era con él. La primera ves que sucedió fue un día que la feliz pareja comieron juntos en su departamento, el siempre supo que Orihime quería a Ichigo y ahora que Rukia estaba en la ciudad la peliroja estaba con el dia y noche, prácticamente estaba cansado, celoso y enojado de escuchar las melosas conversaciones cuando escucho el timbre, ahí estaba Rukia buscándolo, para llevarlo a algún lugar lejos de ahi y esa no fue la última vez, si no cada que el estaba solo con la feliz pareja, Rukia aparecía por algún motivo para llevárselo, ella nunca decía porque pero el sabía que era para apoyarlo, a demás amaba ver la cara de Kurusaki cundo se iba con la morena.

Su amiga no necesitaba preguntarle como iban las cosas con Ryuken ya que ambos tenían parientes, desatentos y poco efusivos, cuando no tenía dinero para comer… ella lo invitaba sin decir nada, lo mas graciosos es que antes de comer.. Juntaba las manos, y decía.. :Gracias ni sama por los alimentos y sacaba el plástico dorado. Hoy sería su oportunidad de devolverle el favor, la vio esperándolo bajo la farola.

Rukia subió al auto pero estaba muy distraída y ausente, como si algo le hubiera pasado, y cuando volteo, vio a su lado pasar a Kurosaki ichigo, ese era el misterio, afortunadamente el no era un persona que se guardara muchas cosas, pero si conocía la sutileza necesaria para formular preguntas personales:

_-¿Paso algo con Kurosaki?_

Rukia volteo sorprendida y le deidco una media sonrisa... tal ves el cuatro ojos la conocía bien.

Algo tal ves, algo a lo que no se que hacer-

_- ¿Quieres hablar?-_

_- Ishida ¿Que haces cuando una persona que te gusta esta con otra que te agrada…y realmente no ha sido por su culpa si no por tu indecisión, porque no sabes quien te gusta porque ambos te gustan de distinata manera y si te disidieras a estar con una de esas personas, muchas otras saldrían dañadas, aunque sabes que le sigues gustando a esa persona y estar con el significa dañar a una persona , que aunque ha sido un perra la quieres, y no quieres que sufra y tu tampoco queires sufrir mas tiempo?_

Ishdia se carcajeo no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que Rukia le había dicho

_- Kia ¿Qué dijiste?-_

Vio hacia el frente y le dijo con determinación - te acostumbras a ser su amiga.. si quieres estar con el y no dañar a nadie o simplemente los dejas ir.. o la tercera y menos agradable mandas a volar al mundo y estas con el.. claro si sabes que el también te quiere-

_-¡¡lo ultimo eso no es problema!!-_

Ishida rio al ver la cara de rukia, sonrojarse y enojarse.

La chica volteo hacia la calle.. y volvió a preguntar

_-¿Y como haces para ser su amigo?-_

El sabia perfectamente a quien se refería -No lo se.. creo que fue natural solo quería protegerla, pero eso ya te debe sonar a ti más que trillado.. tal ves por eso.. me resigne porq ella nunca me vera mas que como un amigo-

_-¿Y la has podido dejar ir?-_

Ishida miro hacia el frente y esquivo los inquisidores ojos violeta que tenia al lado: -llegamos.. y solo tienes una media hora para cambiarte, Kuchiky y contando-

Era cierto, por estar charlando ella había olvidado el acontecimiento mas importante de esa noche y no tenía nada que ponerse, aun cuando había un armario lleno de ropa. Al llegar arriba Rukia le sorprendió lo que vio, en la sala viendo televisión estaban Tatsuki y Renji, muy acaramelados viendo televisión, lo único que pudo hacer la chica fue dar uno tremendos asotones para llamar la atención. Ishida se sentó y solo saludo, cortésmente ambos, en verdad su amiga se complicaba mucho la existencia.

_-Que le sucede a esa loca-_

_-No lo se Abarai- dijo Ishida…_

_-¿Eso que huelo es colonia?, dijo Tatsuki ¿Van a salir a algún lado?-_

Renji, se paro de lado de la morena y fue asía la habitación de Rukia preocupado, la última conversación con su capitán le había mandado una alerta de su situación con el Quincy y si alguien se tenia que entera primero ese seria el.

_-Rukia habre la puerta… -_

_-Me estoy cambiando..dile Ihsida que venga! Si depues hablamos-_

Renji estaba desconcertado por la petición de la chica, a su lado Ishida igualmente sorprendido, giro la perilla de la puerta... pero no la pudo abrir porque antes se escucho como una ola de cosas que se estrellaron contra la puerta.

_- ¡NO bola de pervertidos!-_

_- ¿Kuchiki san..estas bien?-_

_-Si bueno… es que no se que ponerme..(se escuchaba entre sollozos)_

Tatsuki casi se echa a reír cundo escucho todo el drama de la habitación, Renji Le tapo la boca si Rukia la escuchaba seguro la mataría y más seguro a el también por llevarla a la casa.

_-Rukia vamos llegar tarde, y sal-_

Le decía el chico francamente desesperado y viendo el reloj, no se escuchaba ningún ruido...

-_¿Estas viva.. kuchiki san?-_

La manija dio vuelta y al fin salió, vestia un elegante vestido negro arriba de las rodillas cuello oval , de corte recto y ajustado a las finas curvas de la chica dando la impresión de prima balerina, manga tres cuartos aprentemente muy conservador, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se podía ver un escote discreto pero sexy donde se asomaba una buena parte dela espalda blanca, lo había combinado con medias negras traslucidas y unos hermosos estiletos negros forrados en raso negro con punta oval que nunca pensó que utilizaría pero compro por la dependienta.. se había amarrado el cabello en un pequeño moño de lado que dejaba varios mechones de pelo suelto, se había puesto un poco de rímel que resaltaba sus ojos, y un tono suave de rubor que enmarcaba sus pómulos de muñeca de porcelana aderezado con una cartera que desprenda flecos plateada vintage, con un abrigo sencillo blanco para el frio cuando los 3 la vieron se quedaron anonadados, desde cuando rukia sabia vestir como para una entrega de premios…

_-¿Creen que me veo bien…no es muy negro?, Mejor me cambio verdad, maldito Ishida te dije que no se me veía bien este vestido…-_

Tatsuki le dio un golpe en el estomago a su novio que parecía anonadado, porque no decirlo la causa era la Kuchiky menor que se veía demasiado elegante y sexy al mismo tiempo, con el escote de la espalda, Ishida estaba realmente satisfecho sabia que ese atuendo iba con ella, pero la realidad es que superaba sus expectativas.

_-Espera..-_

_-Ya son cuarto para las 7.. mejor nos vamos o ni sama se va enojar_

_Cerraban la puerta cuando escucho Rukia a Tatsuki gritarle_

_-Kuchiki toma esto..y suerte con tu hermano-_

La otra chica le había lanzado un brillo labial, después de todo no era tan mala, ahora que volvían a estar solos el chico de lentes volvió decir: espera… y cierra los ojos. Ella obedeció, de su saco el collar que le había comprado y lo coloco sobre su cabeza, hacia juego con el atuendo.. ahora si, se veía perfecta.

_-Abre los ojos-_

_-Es hermoso, Y es chapy, muchas gracias y ¿esto porque?-_

_-Pues por ser una buena persona- Soltaron una carcajada._

_-Eso no es cierto… Ishida kun- lo dijo con la voz fastidiosa._

Después de 10 minutos de tardnasa ambos llegaron al elegante bistró, donde empezaría lo complicado de la noche.. Una cena con Kuchiky Byakuya.

* * *

Notas de la no tan agradable autora:

Bueno que les pareció… jajajaja esperaban mas ichiruki!!! Pues no!, por el momento, lo se es una enfermedad adictiva y peligrosa, pero para los que pedían ahora le toco al ishiruki, este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo y no se porque.. y aun asi no me gusta..

Aclaro todo esto es desde la mirada de Ishida, si no saben muy bien que paso lo sabrán en el prox… sobre todo por la decisión que tomo..

La siguiente parte es "la cena" qeu viene con un pequeño prologo...

_Avanze con z:_

_-Ishida Uryu , no era del todo malo,solo tenia un defecto, estaba vivo-_

Muchísimas gracias por leer mis delirios narcisistas y ególatras, maldita naturaleza, prometo en el prox capitulo dar las gracias personalisadas, se las merecen.. por aguantarme.. solo q ya es noche y tengo q terminar un estupido guion...

Notese que ya no pido comentarios…


	16. Problema 15: A hard s day night II

HI, para ser costumbre me disculpo por no actualizar y ¡les agradezco que se acuerden de esta historia quien lo lea!

Disclaimer: Todo es de kubo tite y lastima que su manga me de flojera…

* * *

**A HARDS DAY NIGHT**

**PARTE II**

**And I walking like a dog..**

Tenían 5 minutos tarde, ya había pedido la entrada berenjena asada con feta de hierbas, ese sabor, y una buena copa de merlot, se antojaba con el frio. Pero no llegaban ¿que esperaban esos niños? Miro el reloj de su mano izquierda pronto cumplirían los 6 minutos, pensaban que en ¿verdad se merecían hacerlo esperar 6 minutos?.

Casi al séptimo minuto, vio que la amable hoster los conducía a su mesa ubicada en un moderno restaurante con sillones en ves de sillas y una decoración llena arte abstracto y en niveles escalonados de comida mediterránea que era su ultimo vicio del mundo vivo después del café, que había conocido gracias a cierto tendero… que al aparecer sabia comer como se debía.

Sus azules ojos escrudiñaron primero a Ishida corbata, camisa, cabello hacia atrás algo correcto y casual pero elegante igual a aprobado y después a su hermana con que trajera algo del conejo aquel le cancelaba la tarjeta pero para su sorpresa ahora si parecía una Kuchiki, ropa elegante buen porte, igual y traía una baratija en el cuello pero se le veía adorable, ¡oh si! su hermana era un buen partido, el día que al decidiera casar, seria toda una ocasión, pero para eso faltaba tiempo y eliminar a dos pelirrojos sin clase.

Ambos chicos se sentaron, para Rukia esa era toda una experiencia nunca había ido a un sitio como ese el problema apenas comenzaba- maldita sea- gruño entre dientes usaría cubiertos occidentales y no solo eran los 3 clásicos, si no varios y su hermano tan correcto como siempre, como desearía que se le callera la comida en su cara camisa de seda color vino, seria hermoso y conmovedor ver como Biakuya Kuchiki vertía la berenjena y el queso, en su caro traje y se tratara de limpiar con cualquier cosa disculpándose por su torpeza, la cara de Rukia dibujo una sonrisa malvada que el mesero interrumpió cuando le pregunto ¿si quería una copa?, que ella gustosa acepto,¿Copa de qué?.

En la mesa se percibía un silencio sepulcral, el quincy no abría la boca si no era para probar alimento, mientras lo miraba Byakuya y Rukia veía encantada los cuadros que no eran más que rallones desordenados en paredes color ladrillo, definitivamente Ichigo estaba mal, al decirle que Chapy era deforme en verdad no sabía de arte y menos moderno.

Lo único malo es que todavía y en esas condiciones no podía dejar de pensar en el…

Para Byakuya esta escena era una prueba, ¿Quién era un quincy para salir con su hermana una shinigami noble? pero el dia de hoy ese niño aprendería que un Kuchiki era un noble elegante, sabio y culto donde quiera que estuviese, aun cuando estuviera en un elemento distinto al Sereitei afortunadamente la pequeña Rukia lo hacía bien, las clases de etiqueta con Unohana Taicho habian servido de algo ¡Oh si la vieran Ginrei y Hisana estarían tan orgullosos de ella! Sin embargo el todavía se preguntaba ¿Cómo esa niña tenía ese habito tan arraigado para escoger a la mas plebe de la sociedad como amigos?

-¿Y cuanto se piensa quedar Kuchiki sama?-

Pregunto Uryu acaparando toda la atención de ambos hermanos, ya que la dicha pregunta no era algo como para iniciar una amable y diplomática conversación.

-Ishida Uryu verdad, ese es tu nombre … es un nombre extraño apto para un Quincy pero no para un shinigami-

-Creo que tine razón, y agradezco que sea así, porque el tener un nombre como Kurosaki se me hace de un gusto… extravagante-

Ishida le había contestado en algo que el dolía a Byakuya, que el vástago Kurosaki era un shinigami de nacimiento le gustara o no, Byakuya solo tomo un poco de su copa.

- Pero no ha contestado mi pregunta -

-El tiempo que sea necesario -

-Dime a que te dedicas como mortal..-

- Estudio medicina y soy bastante bueno que más quiere saber-

- Es interesante-

Misntras ambos hombres movían los labios tratando de insultarse lo mas cordial que pudieran Rukia estaba callada y probando, una y otra y otra copa de la extraña y algo dulce bebida que el amable mesero le ofrecía, primero le pareció amarga pero después le agarro el sabor dulce… y mas dulce, no podía entender como no tenían de esas en la casa Kuchiki.

Lo malo es que cada ves que tomaba una copa de tan buena bebida se sentía distinta mas y mas alegre, no es que en su vida nunca hubiera probado el sake o alguna bebida con alcohol, pero para eso se necesitaba gusto y a ella el sabor del sake no le gustaba y tomaba muy poco.

Lo mas extraño sucedió, si solo llevaba unos minutos ahí tenía unas impresionantes ganas de ir al baño, así que se disculpo y se levanto apresuradamente jalando un poco el mantel porque por una extraña razón su equilibrio fallaba, juraría que era por culpa de los estúpidos zapatos, afortunadamente Uryu pudo detener la copa que parecía caerse.

Rukia se levanto de la mesa y pregunto por el tocador y amablemente, la hoster la condujo, valla que su hermano sabía que era un buen servicio, ya en la mesa y solos Byakuya abordo directamente al Quincy:

-Que clase de relación tienen tu y mi hermana-

Uryu trago como pudo su salmon y no supo que responder, ¿Qué clase de relación tenían el y Rukia? Mucha cosas le vinieron a la mente desde sus salidas, como se ayudaban el uno con el otro entonces porque no pudo decir simplemente somos amigos..

Byakuya supo que algo iba mal cuando el hombre sentado frente a el se quedo callado, después de unos segundos el chico respondió:-Somos amigos-

En el baño la chica se arreglaba el cabello y se veía en el reflejo tan distinta, le agradecía todo lo que Uryu estaba haciendo por ella, el en verdad era una buena persona y en otras circunstancias … bueno trato de no pensarlo, porque ella sabía que él estaba enamorado desde hace años de la misma persona, y estaba tan harta de tantos dramas.

El capitán de la 6 división no había nacido ayer al contrario unos cientos de años lo respaldaban y no se lo trago, lo que lo dejo preocupado ¿Rukia no tenía demasiados problemas como para meterse en mas?

-Amigos como Kurosaki no necesita en este momento, y si piensas algo mas con ella recuerda cuál es tu posición. No quiero que en unas semanas regrese al Sereitei echando por la borda este proyecto en el cual he invertido mi prestigio solo por nimiedades de los vivos-

-Si me permite Kuchiki-sama Rukia es lo suficientemente grande para saber que amigos necesita, ella es seria y sabe lo que quiere aunque no lo parezca, creo que debería confiar más en las capacidades de Rukia que después de todo es una Kuchiki ¿no?, ademas yo no soy Kurosaki-

Kuchiki grande abrió los ojos, nunca pensó que el chico defendiera tanto a su hermana y por ¿cierto donde estaba la pequeña?

Resulta que la pequeña estaba perdida buscando la mesa. Cuando llego estaba extrañamente sonriente, se sentó y siguió tratando de conversar con los 3, por extraño que pareciese después de la conversación de Byakuya e Ishida las cosas se calmaron, el Quincy estaba preocupado, había visto que rukia estaba actuando algo torpe pero pensó que era porque estaba nerviosa. Y quien no estaría nervioso cenando con Kuchiki Byakuya.

En el momento que pidieron el postre Byakuya recibió una misteriosa llamada y se retiro, al parecer todo hiba a ser mas relajado. Los tres se despidieron sin ninguna novedad, los chicos se quedaron cenando, porque nadie desperdiciaría una cena cortesía Kuchiki.

Al levantarse la chica dijo que había olvidado su cartera en el baño, y salio corriendo por ella y después de molestar a muchos clientes encontró la cartera pero Ishida no la encontraba a ella porque estaba afuera jugando con la nieve que caía sin abrigo y muy ebria, solo se puso la mano en la cara.

-Rukia es hora de irnos-

-Esta bien- la chica le tomo la mano y le sonrió.

Aun cuando hacia frio la mano era tibia, ¿por qué hacia las cosas tan difíciles Rukia?

Como pudo y después de su hiperactividad la subió al auto y el teléfono de Rukia empezó a sonar:

¡¡AH es ni-samaa!!. Uryu se enfreno, que tal si la escuchaba, ahora si lo mataría: ¡Dame el teléfono Rukia¡, ¡no quiero es mío!, dámelo , no, no, y de tanto pelear el teléfono termino en alguna parte del auto, bueno al menos ya no podría contestar. Así que con más tranquilidad la llevo a su casa, el teléfono no dejo de sonar como otras 3 veces, ya estaban cerca de la casa de la chica y ella se había quedado dormida la veía por el retrovisor.

¿Y si en lugar de esperar olvidar se daba otra oportunidad?, no eso no podría ser aunque ella le agradase era su amiga y era cierto lo que Byakuya le había dicho ella no necesitaba amigos como Kurosaki.

* * *

Estaba por entrar al cine, por alguna razón estúpida le había marcado el no se dio cuenta, pero le marco ¿Esperando que le contestara?, era un idiota si Hime se dava cuenta que le había marcado a ella seria demasiado drama, asi que le habrio la puerta para que ambos entraran al sala de cine, Orihime notaba a Ichigo distante y no se preguntaba porque sabía que era ella.

No podía comprobar nada pero desde que llego 20 minutos tarde a su cita, podía percibir que algo le había pasado y esa mirada la conocía demasiado bien, asi que lo único que pudo hacer era actuar como si aquí no pasara nada. En los 80 minutos de película hubo alarma de 2 hollows asi que tubo que tragarse las palomitas ella sola.

Para Ichigo esos hollows fueron su salvación de ver la película y de tratar de fingir que estaba bien, como detestaba a esa enana siembre le hacía lo mismo y se lamentaba por los pobres hollows que tenían que aguantar su enojo, y uno de esos infelices lo llevo cerca de los departamentos done vivía Rukia, envidiaba a Renji por 2 cosas, una poder vivir con ella y la otra tener una relación normal con Tatsuki en cambio el no podía fingir que cuando estaba cerca lo alteraba, se qeudo mirando un rato el departamento donde seguro estaría durmiendo pensando en porque le había marcado y colgado 2 veces.

Pero a su pesar no sintió su Reiatsu y en lugar de ir la a ver se regreso al cine con su novia, ahí en el cine sintió el brazo cálido de hime enredado en el suyo, y vio su rostro alegre, el no era un maldito como para engañarla.

Demasiado frio y empezaba a nevar se arrepintió de no llevar algo más grueso, el auto de Ishida no estaba en el garaje estaban juntos y lo había decidido no lo impediría si ellos querían estar juntos, el lo aceptaría, sería un buen amigo y nada más. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Rukia como amiga, perder a una buena novia como Hime y dañar a su compañero Ishida, era tiempo de cambiar y si eso significaba dejarla ir estaba bien ese beso solo le había aclarado las cosas.

Rukia y el tenían un lazo que no podía destruir porque ante todo eran amigos un equipo y no dejaría de protegerla y si eso significaba ser amigos lo seria.


	17. Problema 16:Sabadó

Hola regrese, antes que nada una disculpa porque lleveo demasiado tiempo sin publicar XD y lo pero es que no puedo decir que no lo voy a volver a hacer, porque posiblemente ahora tarde mas en actualizar, pero REGRESE!!.Muchas gracias a Ale( si sera o no sera ichiruki todavia no lo se) y Anayi ( Amo a Bach, amas a Bach...) por dejar coment y a todas las demas por no olvidarse que este mal viaje existe.. ademas ahora esta mas malviajado..

Disclaimer: lo que todo mundo sabe tite es el dueño y este capitulo es tan mala hablado como una Rukia cruda.

* * *

**De Sábados y distancias**

* * *

**-Kuchiki Taicho ¿Que tal su viaje?**- preguntaba un nervioso Rikichi mientras le servia el té de la mañana.

-**Bien gracias-**

**-ah llego alguna documentación y estos reportes-**

**- gracias Rikichi, te puedes retirar-**

Byakuya se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a ver los documentos y saco de su escritorio una foto que guardaba con cariño había sido tomada por Urahara el día que encontraron el piso donde actualmente vivía su hermana, la verdad es que se sentía complacido de su visita. Ella estaba bien su educación era buena, aunque la actuación como profesión no le convencía y menos para una noble como ella, tenia a un buen profesor y lo mejor no había ningún lío sentimental con Kurosaki , aunque estaba lo del Quincy pero había llegado a una conclusión:

Ishida Uryu no era del todo malo, aunque solo tenia un defecto estaba vivo.

* * *

Mientras Byakuya Kuchiki que no tenia la menor noción de los días festivos, las vacaciones y mucho menos los fines de semana trabajaba afanosamente, en el mundo de los vivos 3 personas hacían la misma pregunta ¿Quién tenia clases los sábados?

Sus nombres Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu y Kuchiki Rukia

Esa pequeña lista era la diferencia entre personas felices y otras neuróticas, los 2 primero encerrados en un salón con otras 35 personas recitando términos en latín que a nadie le interesaban . Y la ultima de la lista una pequeña chica histérica con una resaca horrible tratando de recordar a que autor correspondía cada periodo en un examen de historia del teatro japonés. Con un grupo de 20 personas que prácticamente la odiaban por causa del genio del teatro Joaquim Bach, que todos los sábados requería los servicios de su ayudante y nunca asistía a esa clase, pero ese viernes Bach había salido de viaje y se veía obligada asistir por segunda a esa clase y con resaca.

Ayer había bebido demasiado pero es que estaba tan nerviosa y ahora aparte de la resaca etílica tenia una cruda moral, le había dicho a Uryu que era guapo, que en palabras mas palabras menos prácticamente le dijo que le gustaba, y lo de Ichigo… por kami que había hecho,¿ y si había hecho algo mas?. Y para el colmo la irritante voz de la profesora le hacia que le doliera mas la cabeza, así que salio un momento, al menos iría a comprar agua o algo para la maldita sed que tenia.

El edificio donde residía la escuela de artes era de una arquitectura moderna grandes ventanales y mucha luz, salones amplios y pisos de madera era prácticamente vacíos sin ninguna solitaria alma que quisiera acompañarla, debía bajar 2 pisos virar ala izquierda, salir del edificio y caminar entre los jardines para llegar al edificio de la cafetería al que no iría por falta de tiempo, y solo bajaría a comprar algún jugo en una maquina.

Para su particular desgracia ese sábado era un día soleado y de una temperatura fría pero agradable, apto para estar afuera y no escuchar los cotilleos del salón de¿ porque no iba clase?, ¿porque era la nueva consentida de Bach? y el mas entupido cotilleo ¿si se acostaba o no con el?. No les bastaba que fuera prácticamente su esclava personal además de todo la liaban con el.. Seria que alguno de sus compañeros habían estado en el centro comercial en aquella ocasión. Y si era así que les importaba era su vida..

Al fin tenia su jugo en mano, uno de esos de caja le encantaba el de manzana, miro las escaleras y no tenia la menor intención de subir en un buen rato, además la maestra ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí entrar en 10 minutos daba igual que í que fue a una de esas hermosas y practicas mesas que rodeaban el edificio se sentó y pegó la cara a la mesa, los lentes de sol en esta ocasión no le servían para nada y cerro los ojos, poco a poco comenzó a dormitar, cuando percibió un agradable olor cerca de ella entre dulce y amargo.

Abrió los ojos y frente a ella había un enorme vaso de café estiro su mano para coger el vaso pero cuando estaba por tomarlo alguien lo alejo de sus manos, alzo la vista solo para escuchar:

_**-Kuchiki te doy el día libre y lo primero que haces es ir a emborracharte… Que bonita -**_

_Enfrente suyo estaba el mismísimo bastardo ese con su cazadora de cuero café, su cabello rubio cenizo alborotado y su barba de 4 días tomándose la bebida con tan increíble olor que ingenuamente pensó que era para ella._

_**-No me molestes - **_**_Rukia volvió a poner recargar su cabeza en la mesa_**

_**-Me ofendes, que diría Byakuya de que le hablaras a si a tus profesores- **_**_y volvio a poner el café en la mesa frente a Rukia. La chica miro hacia arriba y arqueo una ceja desde cuando era simplemente Byakuya, _**_**- Ya lo dijiste a mis profesores- **_**_y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos y la mesa. _**

_**-Kuchiki desde que tienes novio te has vuelto muy amargada-**_**_, Bach se sentó frente a ella._**

**_-_**_** yo creo que ese cuatro ojos no te conviene mira nada mas como vienes, el cabello desarreglado, lentes oscuros para esas increíbles ojeras, que no se te ven bien siendo tan blanca.. Adonde quedo la chica chic que conocí.. Me estas decepcionando y le dio una trago largo al café**_**_ -_**

**_En verdad no tenia ganas de pelear hoy, tenia el dolor de cabeza mas terrible de su no tan joven vida, lo trataría de ignorar, por su parte el agradable rubio que procuraba hacer su vida un desastre _**_**- ya me vas a decir que quieres hoy, la lavandería no te pudo aroma floral, se te olvido hacer notas a tus admiradoras, no compraste alimento para los peces.. Dime ya y déjame descansar-**_

_**-Hay Rukia definitivamente no te sienta eso del novio..Bueno Kuchiki tenemos unos días muy ajetreados la muestra de invierno es en un mes, y tenemos que ensayar todavía, como sabes me estoy mudando, se que tienes un piso espacioso cerca así que cite a tus compañeros hoy a la 6 en tu casa-**_

**_-_**_**¡¡QUE!!! Y CUANDO ME LO PENSABAS DECIR PEDAZO DE-** Bach cerro los labios de la chica con uno de sus dedos para que no dijera nada que la perjudicara y se le acerco su rostro, provocando un leve rubor en Rukia que no entendía el porque ese semihumano le caía tan mal y su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera a su tacto._

_**-AH AHA H, ¡ESTAMOS EN LA ESCUELA, ADEMAS NO QUIERES QUE BYAKUYA SEPA QUE NO ESTAS LLENDO A CLASES LOS SABADOS!-**_

_**-Pero si es tu culpa-**_

_**-Técnicamente yo te encontré afuera de tu salón y en este momento has perdido mas de media hora de clase , que mal que no estas dispuesta cooperar todos tus compañeros se sentirán muy decepcionados y mas Byakuya, que su pequeña hermana no sabe trabajar en equipo-**_

**_Maldita sea no podía hacer nada, Byakuya apoyaba a ese tirano en jeans deslavados - Esta bien- _le contesto de mal modo, después le arrebato el café y se levanto para continuo su camino a su clase, y solo lo volteo ver con una de esas miradas de soberbia con las que se veía tan se acomodo en la mesa y saco un cigarro mientras miraba como la morena se contoneaba por las escaleras, en verdad tenia un bonito trasero y le encantaba, no mas bien amaba sacarla de quicio.**

En lo que subía las escaleras la chica saco su celular, si iban a ir sus compañeros mínimo Renji tendría que estar enterado que 15 personas estarían en su piso.

_**-HEE-**_

_**-Renji, soy yo-**_

_**-Ah que quieres-**_

_**-Bueno hoy en la tarde vana ir unos compañeros de la escuela necesitamos el espacio para ensayar-**_

_**-Aja-**_

_**- ¿Estas despierto?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-Bueno ya lo sabes.. Nos vemos en una hora por favor si puedes saca toda tu ropa apestosa del baño, y limpia un poco, regreso como en 2 horas para ayudarte. Vale nos vemos renji-**_

Por su parte el pelirojo, dormia profundamente a eso de las 11 de la mañana, habia tenido una noche muy mala y para su pesar 2 veces en ese dia Rukia lo habia levantado y ahora le hiba a llevar a todos sus amiguitos al piso, se levanto y no le costo mucho trabajo, a diferencia de la habitacion metódicamente arreglada de Rukia la habitacionde Abarai se conformaba por un futton, un closet empotrado con ropa saliendo por todos lados, y cajas no todas eran suyas si no de las porquerías de Rukia que no habia sacado de su cuarto.

Renji se levanto y abrio la ventana de su cuarto y entro la luz, se rasco la cabeza y volteo tal ves Rukia tenia razon tenia que ordenar un poco, lo primero era sacar los restos de comida... Como que empezaban a oler mal( no estaba seguro), pero eso seria despues de desayunar, asi que se dirjio a la cosina donde se sirvio unas tostadas que Rukia habia dejado afuera un poco de jugo que bebio directo del embase, y se sento a ver la televisión.

Pero en su relajado andar habia algo que le molestaba a Renji, era esa acitud de Ishida, era como si una parte de la sobreprotección caracteristica de kurosaki se le hubiese pegado, además no le agradaba como veia a Rukia con tanta… ternura. Lo cierto era que aunque Abarai tuviera una relacion bastante buena con Taktsuki y viviera con Rukia como si fueran hermanos, los sentimientos que tenia por ella era bastante arraigados. Y dejarla ir le estaba costando mucho trabajo además si alguien quería estar con ella devería demostrar que la merecía y por eso se le ocurrio una idea, porque no decirlo brillante.

Asi que se le ocurrio una idea.. Si ella podia tener visitas también él, asi que agarro su celular.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad y casi a la misma hora, un chico de lentes casi moria de sueño y hambre, aunque, su desvelada habia valido la pena, ahora tenia otra vision de lo que el queria.

** Pasado**

Desde que entro al instituo Karakura Uryu Ishida solo habia tenido ojos para una chica, la peliroja de cabello largo y ojos grises, no supo como o cuando pero le empeso a gusta, el era el único que conocía cada uno de sus gestos, las tardes en el club de manualidades eran por ella, siempre tratando de ganar su atencion sin conseguirlo. Así fue como casi nula vida sentimental del ultimo de los quincys también cambio el dia que Kuchiki Rukia llego a Karakura hacia 5 años cuando se involucro demasiado.

Una tarde calurosa de primavera hacia un año y medio ¿Se pregunto si valia la pena todos esos sacrificios?Su vida cambiaría demasiado y no sabia que hacer, por sus calificaciones y curriculum le habían ofrecido hacer su propedéutico para la facultad en Tokio, ir a Tokio significaba alejarse de la personas que mas le interesaba desde hacia tiempo pero por otra parte era un punto a favor de su carrera de medico en formación, devia de empesar a decidir por el mismo, Ryuken ya casi le tenia hecha las maletas, y porque no decirlo la vida en la ciudad lo tentaba, pero se alejaría y ella no lo tendría para que la cuidara.

Estaba anocheciendo, de regreso a su casa paso por una tienda de vivieres y vio su largo y hermoso cabello marron se detuvo, ante la casualidad. Orihime salía de la tienda con un tarro de helado y varias salsas raras, que como el excelente buen amigo, conocía que ella solo hacia esa mezcla cuando estaba triste o deprimida, asi que la llamo, ella volteo sorprendida con los ojos inflamados y rojos de llorar.

_**Detestaba conocerla tan bien y saber por lo que lloraba, era cierto, toda su vida giraba en relación de los altibajos emocionales provocados por Kuchiki Rukia en el pueblo de Karakura, como amigo de Ichigo sabia que no le era fácil, pero entendía su sentir al no querer seperarse de esa persona. **_

**_- ¿Porque no me invitas helado?-_**

**_- En serio-_**

Con esa sencilla frase ambos caminaban rumbo a casa de Orihime, pero Ishida se detuvo antes de entrar, nunca habían estado solos en su apartamento, y no sabia si seria correcto entrar, asi que la invito a ir a otra parte, a la pelirroja se le ocurrió ir a la azotea de su casa, donde el ocaso se veía muy bien, y era mas fresco para esa época de calor,asi que ambos llevaron el helado de fresa la mostaza y la salsa bbq a la azotea, ya sentados ahí viendo la puesta del sol, Orihime sabia que pocas personas comerían sus helados con gusto, no era tonta y se había dado cuenta de que nadie comeria de su comida a excepción que en verdad la quisieran como Rukia cuando se comió el pastel de cumpleaños que le regalo y dijo que estaba delicioso, a si q decidió dejar el helado solo para su amigo.

**_- Sabes algo, que creo… creo que no es justo Ishida kun. No es justo lo que kuchiki san le hace a kurosaki kun; sus ojos grises se empesaron a llenar de lagrimas, se que es mi amiga pero cuando llega, todo se viene abajo el esta contento y se ve feliz y sus ojos demuestran esa confianza, pero cuando ella se va todo es distinto siemrpe esta enojado, y parece q nada esta bien y nunca ve lo que otros hacen por el. Además kuchiki san ya tiene a Abarai kun ¿no es esa toda la pelea?( las lagrimas empezaron a caer) y no es justo para el tambien. El la conoce de mas tiempo, el estaba ahí antes del que el otro llegara, y el se le declaro primero ella, ya concia sus sentimiento,¿ y porque no lo acepta y ya?_**

**_Silencio_**

**_- Dime Ishida kun porque, ¡no es justo si una persona ama a otra persona la primera también le deveria de amar!, Su manos se juntaron en su rostro y dijo lo que siempre había pensado en voz alta:Ella no lo quiere como yo lo quiero-_**

**_Y se solto a llorar mas fuerte_**

Ishida la consolo como buen amigo y regreso caminando a su casa pensando el porque ella era tan egoísta, porque no solo le arrancaba el corazón y lo pateaba, porque el era un estúpido el estúpido mas grande que veía como la chica que amaba desde hace tiempo lloraba por alguien mas, el estuvo antes que ichigo el fue a la SS para protegerla y acepto que le clavaran una flecha en el corazón por ella, y ella no lo vio.

Y el único momento en que ella volteo a ver a alguien mas como lo hacia con Kurosaki fue aquel arrancar al que extendió su mano y lloro por el. Ambos enfrente suyo, nunca pudo decir nada, golpeo con sus mano la pared era el mas grande imbéci.

Ahora que al parecer Kurosaki y Kuchiki habían teniedo una pelea grande ella lo consolaría para que cuando ambos regresaran ella llorara otra ves, solo que había una diferencia el ya no estaría ahí para consolarla... lo había decididos el se hiba a Tokio.

**_El no te quiere como yo te quiero. Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando abordo el tren que lo llevaría a una nueva ciudad y trataría de no voltear hacia atrás y tal ves le esperaba algo nuevo._**

**_**termina** _**

La verdad es que sus sentimientos no cambieron esos 2 años, mas cuando Orihime se iso novia de Kurosaki, lo mejor es que ya estaba en proceso de olvidarla y tal ves esperar a la mujer de su vida… o bueno buscarla, y aunque durante los últimos meses se la pasara diciendo que Kuchiki Rukia era su mejor amiga y que no le interesaba como algo mas se mentia asi mismo, el queria ser alguien en su vida y no solo un amigo. Además a Rukia no se le hacia indiferente.

A 2 metros mas atrás y en el mismo salon de clases un pelirojo lo observaba, sabia que habia llegado tarde, lo escucho y sabia que había estado con ella, lo supo desde que los vio. Suspiro un poco al notar su ingenuidad ¿Acaso creia que ellos eran los unico que se fijaban en las increíbles piernas de Kuchiki? se sentia un idiota, lo mejor era no verla durante un tiempo, mientras se acostumbraba a ser su amigo.

* * *

La mañana se acelero desde que vio a Bach y le aviso de su improvisada reunion en su casa, asi que la pequeña morena hiso lo posible por salir antes y llegar a su casa a limpiar, seguro el puerco de Renji no habia hecho nada, pero cuando abrió la puerta vio algo que nunca pensaria, el piso estaba increíblemente limpio, todo hasta la casa de vacaciones de Chapy estaban en su lugar, los platos limpios, la sala sin migajas, ni envaces de cerveza, y en la ducha no habia cabello rojo.

¿Renji?, Pregunto Rukia sorprendida, al poner sus cosas con cuidado en el sillon, por dios, hasta habia arreglado la persiana que rompio un dia jugando con Zabimaru, seguro que ese idiota habia hecho algo, asi que corrio a su habitación

Estaba como la habia dejado en la mañana, fue a ver la jaula de Chapy, NO ESTABA.

Maldito Renji seguro le habia hecho algo, asi que fue enfurecida a la habitacion del chico y con un portoazo abrio, esperando verlo ahí tratando de esconderlo.. Pero no había nadie, sintio que algo la golpeaba levemente en el tobillo y cundo volteo vio que era Chapy en su burbuja de plastico, ¿Renji habia puesto a su conejo que prácticamente odiaba a hacer ejercicio?

Escucho como habrian la puerta y fue a ver..seguro era Renji

**¿Donde estabas?, se paro frente a el la menuda morena con las manos en la cintura**

**Que agresividad, en la lvanderia..**

En la lavanderia preguntro Rukia mas que extrañada, desde que habian llegado solo 1 vez Renji habia visitado la lavanderia, y fue porque ella casi lo decapita.

** y lleve algunas de tus cosas**, la chica se quedo sin palabras cuando Renji le puso en sus manos un par de Jeans perfectamente doblados

**_Ah gracias.. No sabia que decir_**

**_Supuse que no tendrias tiempo de bañarte y estar lista, asi que lo hise.._**

**_Rukia se acerco… Renji era considerado y amable en las custiones del hogar.._**

**_¿Pasame una cerveza, no enana?_**

**_Que crees que soy tu sirvienta idiota_**

**_MMM me parti toda lamañna limpiando para que tus amiguitos llegen minimo has algo por mi_**

Rukia le avento una lata de cerveza del refrigerador, estaba mas que extrañada, pero no podia hacer mas, apenas si le quedaba tiempo de bañarse y dormir un poco.

Habria los ojos lentamente se habia bañado y se puso la pijama, fue directo a dormir, que Renji fuera tan considerado le habia extrañado pero, al final de cuentas había sido bueno porque en verdad necesitaba esas tres horas de sueño, se paro agarro unos leggins negros y un bluson blanco bordado y encima se hecho un sweter rosa claro y sus flats negros tambien bordados con diminutas flores se dejo el cabello suelto para esperar a sus compañeros, conociendo a Bach solo habia 2 opciones la primera es que llegara muy temprano o la segunda que llegara extremadamente tarde, penso que sería buena idea que movieran los sillones para dar espacio, se lo pediría a Renji, ya que estaba muy amable.

Pero al salir de su recamara se dio cuenta de que no habìa nadie en el piso, seguro se estaba con su noviesita, seguro que por eso estaba tan amable, ya que el dia anterior los encontro juntos en su departamento, y no es que estuviera celosa, Renji podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero nunca hablaron de llevar visitas como esas.

Ya habían pasado mas de veinte minutos de la hora citada y no llegaba nadie, lo mas seguro es que ninguno fuera, todos tenían vida social muchos estarían con su familía amigos y novios o en reuniones,¿Quién se preocuparia por ir a un ensayo?

Estaba en el sillon viendo la televisión cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea, y si le hablaba a Mickey o a Ishida… cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Fue a abrirla, y solo era la vecina devolviendo unas tijeras que Renji le presto. Se volvió a tirar en el sillon a ver un poco de televisión, seguro nadie llegaria, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida y escucho otra vez que tocaban la puerta, se acomodo la ropa y fue directo a la puerta.

**_Hola Kuchiki, se quito el sombreo boina que llevaba y dio una carabana depues levanto la cara y la chica asoto la puerta,!Que hacia el ahi en su casa!_**

**_Volvio a abrir mas calmada, ¿Qué haces aquí?_**

**_c. Solo vine a supervisar el ensayo, que pensaste que los dejaria hacer una fiesta solos y sin mi, en casa de mi alumna preferida, (le agarro el menton y casi la chica le amputa la mano)entonces Rukia me dejas pasar_**

**_La chica no lo hiso de buen agrado pero lo dejo entrar , Bach se tiro en el sillon muy comada mente -ah traje esto- le dijo alzando la bolsa de papel que traia, _**

**_¿Que es?_**

**_Un regalo por ser buena anfitriona, _**

Vio la bolsa y saco una botella de chardonay

**_Me dijero por ahí que te gusta el vino tinto aunque no te culpo_**

**_Rukia hario los ojos y se llevo indignada la botella, como le costaba trabajo no matarlo en ese momento, pero la llevo a la cosina, y Bach la siguio_**

**_Bueno y ¿donde tienes un sacacorchos?_**

**_No tengo sacacorchos y no se bebe en mi casa_**

**_Huu perdon siempre pense que la cerveza no era bebida, le señalo el bote de basura atascado de cervezas que Renji no habia heho el favor de tirar._**

**_Eso no es mio, asi que por favor si quiere Agua agarrela del grifo_**

**_Vamos Rukia no te pongas asi por mi pequeña broma, mejor muestrame tu apartamento_**

**_¿Qué?_**

**_Lo unico que vas aconcer es la sala, si quieres , yo no se porque siempre tengo que cumplir tus caprichos maldito humano de mierda._**

**_Bach se quedo pasmado nunca Rukia le habia hablado asi, bueno la primera vez que se conocieron pero eso no contaba, uhhh Kuchiki que boca es esa, tranquila me voy ala sala._**

Ya en la sala Bach se quedo observando el departamento, lo cierto es que no sabia donde vivia Rukia solo habia sido un increíble coincidencia que al buscar unos documentos viera sus datos en el sistema, volteo y vio una estancia grande un sillon grande y 2 pequeños llenos de almohadones una pantalla de buenas pulgadas, pero hubo algo que le sorprendio en el piso tirado habia un PSP3 que suguro no era de ella, no tenia cara siquiera de que supiera jugar, depues le lleamo la atencion que no fuera tan femenino su departamento, porque según el despues de ver la cara ropa que traia, y conocer a su hermano el piso de la princesa Kuchiki no parecia nada de eso, mas bien parecia una simple vivienda prefabricada.

Se paseo entre la sala y la barra donde esta sentada observandolo inquisitivamente Rukia que no queria pasar su tarde de sabado con Bach, y mientras mas lejos estuviera de el mejor, bebia un jugo de cajita mientras lo miraba. ¿Qué tenia ese hombre que lo hiciera tan desagradable?

Estaba sentado revisando un documento, se podria decir que era un poco mas alto que Ichigo, caello un pocolargo rubio cenizo, ojos azules o verdes, y últimamente estaba dejando la barba tupida, algo atletico, piel levemente bronceada, tanto que podia aparentar menos de sus 33 años bien cumplidos, jeans deslavados como siempre botines marron, cazadora de piel café oscuro y un sueter verde de cuello alto que hoy habia convinado con una biona estilo gagnster a cuadros en conclusion… era guapo pero terriblemente insoportable, muchos dias se lamentaba haverlo encontrado en su camino. Pero si no lo hubiera encontrado hubiera hecho un numerito con Inoue

Suspiro y vio su reloj chappy blanco, y tomo un jugo y se lo dio, Toma

**_Gracias kuchiky, Bach no volteo a verla, seguia calificando_**

**_¿Que haces?_**

**_Calificar sus ensayos…_**

**_Ah, Rukia voleteo a ver de quien era el documento._**

**_No puedes ver,¿ que creias que no leia las analfebetadas que me dan?_**

**_Siempre pense que los apilabas en la oficina y los tirabas o los usabas para el calentador o algo…_**

**_Generalmente lo hago, despues de leerlos hay uno que otro que ha valido la pena, por cierto ese cuento que inventaste de shinigamis de la heroína que le da sus podérsela heroe es muy bueno, creo que has leido mucha mitologia, te recomiendo este libro…Bach le dio un libro a Rukia.. Y se quedo extrañada,le habia llevado a un libro._**

**_Gracias supongo_**

**_Bueno, quieres que te ayude dijo Rukia , ya que no habia nada que hacer, no esta bien esto lo hago simpre solo Bach siguio leyendo ,¿por cierto que juegas?_**

**_Si en el PSP3..._**

**_Ah es de Re…Abarai no se, nunca he jugado._**

**_¡Abarai?, pense que vivias sola,es el de medicina de TODAI_**

**_No.._**

**_Si ya decia yo,_**

**_¿ES guapa?_**

**_Mas o menos, es peliroja y le gustan los tatuajes,_**

**_OH una chica rebelde.. _**

**_Si, deverias de conocerla creo que harian bonita pareja_**

**_Si ya decia Bach que una chica como ella no vivia con alguien que no fuera mujer._**

**_Por cierto a que hora llegan ya van a dar las 7:00, deveria de hablarle,…_**

**_Apocas calles en un pequeño bar local, Renji se habia encontrado con Ichigo ala salida de clases, ambos tenian que hablar, de lo que pasaba con Rukia e Ishida, pero valla sopresa que se dio Renji cunado se enero que Ichigo ya lo sabia, y que no queria meterse con ellos…_**

**_Entonces me dices que eso fue todo lo tuyo con Rukia…_**

**_Si_**

**_No te creo.. _**

Renji se levanto y fue a pagar las cervezas que habian pedido y fue directo al baño, ahora que pasaba, el no le creia Ichigo tanto tiempo tantas pelas para que solo saliera con alguien mas e Ichigo renunciara a ella, ese no era el… pero eso no le importaba, si Ichigo no queria a Rukia el si la seguia queriendo y haria lo posible por regresar con ella. Y para eso tenia que hacer unas cuentas llamadas, y la primera seria Ishida. El pelirrojo salio del baño cogio su abrigo mientras Ichigo pagaba la cuenta

**_¿Y ahora que?_**

**_Vamos al piso Rukia hiba salir asi que no creo que haya problema, por cierto si quieres llamar a alguien hazlo la casa va estar sola._**

**_Porque no le llamamos a Ishida igual sigue siendo un amigo no_**

**_Esta bien Ichigo yo ya le llame_**

**_Ichigo se estraño pero confio en Renji, ¿Vamos por unas cervezas no?_**

**_Ichigo sonrio ¿porque no hacerlo?_**

En el piso Rukia se paseaba de un lado a otro, porque aun cuando pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ella y Bach, todavía no se acostumbraba a estar solos, le preocupaba que nadie llegara , habia marcado varias veces a Akane la autodenominada jefa de grupo y no contestaba, al final Bach se habia instalado en el sillon sin siquiera verla mientras calificaba ensayos, pero entre su nerviosismo se habia olvidado de que Chappy estaba "suelto" en el piso, y se puso a buscarlo en las habitaciones no sin antes amanecar a Bach de que no se moviera de la sala.

El seguía con sus notas a pesar de todo no era mala idea haber ido con la chica, cuando sintio que algo golpeaba sus pies y vio una pequeña esfera de plastico con un adorable conejito blanco adentro.

**_Hey amiguito ¿que haces aquí?_**

Bach lo tomo con sutileza y lo levanto colocandolo frente a frente, si habia algo que le gustaba eran los animales, y los conejos no eran una esepcion, lo coloco en su regazo y empeso a jugar con escucho el grito deseperado de su ama llamandolo se levanto del sillon y se dirigio al pasillo que comunicaba las habitaciones.

**_Kuchiki.. Tienes una visita.. , la morena fue directo hacia donde se encontraba y lo miro con sus grandes ojos desorientados, por Dios que imagen tan atractiva era esa , lo puso en su cabeza y los ojos de gata saltaron de felicidad, Bach solo la miraba pensando en que algo devia estar muy mal en su cabeza para amar torturar a esa niña._**

**_Gracias, le dijo con el tono mas sincero _**

**_Por cierto es muy lindo, aunque no es bueno que lo tengas en la bola todo el dia y parece que tiene hambre._**

**_Rukia se dirijio a la cocina por el alimento de chappy y se sintio un poco culpable por no ofrecerle algo a su visita a la fuerza pero su visitia al final._**

**_Oye no tienes hambre pregunto el rubio que ahora estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina._**

**_Un poco, pero hay que esperarlos.._**

**_Cierto .. Que te parece si pedimos algo, si llegan que pidan mas.. _**

**_Bueno.. Dudo un poco la chica pero no tengo dinero los libros de la Profesora Okasa son caros, y aunque lo dudes mi presupuesto es limitado ( dijo obviamente mintiendo Rukia)_**

**_Bueno, que te parece si cocino algo_**

**_¿Sabes cocinar?_**

**_Bueno si, no lo hago mucho pero creo que te he causado multiples molestias asi que los vales, y le guiño el ojo,¿ Que te gustaria comer?, aunque para serte sincero no se cocinar comida japonesa._**

**_Rukia se rio_**

**_Entonces que va hacer gran Bach, y por primera ves le hablo con ese tono tan molesto con el que le hablaba a Ichigo._**

**_¿Tienes pasta? y por Dios ese tono es tan molesto._**

Ambos Rukia y Bach empezaron a hablar mas de lo que les gustaba y lo que hacian, hablaron de todo ya a la vez de nada, al parecer no todo estaba tan mal con ese hombre, y bueno Chappy no lo habia mordido, eso era raro Renji no lo podia tocar si quiera sin que lo mordiera.

**_Hey deja eso, yo estoy cocinando, Bach reprendió a Rukia cunado trato de lavar los platos, Vamos Kuchiki deja que pague un poco lo que te hago hacer, la chica se quedo inmóvil y dejo que le sirviera, ¿cuantas personas podían presumir que el genio del teatro les cocinara y lavara sus platos sucios?._**

**_Por cierto ¿tienes un sacacorchos o un desarmador?_**

**_¿Qué?_**

**_Bueno la pasta se lleva mejor con vino… no te pongas agresiva es un hecho._**

**_Creo que no voy con la vecina no tardo._**

La chica estaba tardando asi que el sirvio un poco en dos platos mientras veia si algun cuchillo servia lo cual como era de esperar funciono, busco un vaso en que servir pero lo mejor es que encontro exactamente unas copas que al parecer nunca habia usado y sirvio el vino, en lo que esperaba porq se habia tardado un poco miraba el piso, era amplio y buena ubicación además que las rentas eran accesibles, practicante era una buena opcion.

Escucho que habrian la puerta y fue por la otra copa de vino tinto hacia la entrada,

**_Hey Rukia tardaste demasiado, su tono de voz se comenzó a apagar, al mirar dos muros de piedra pelirrojos enfrete de el, viéndolo con ojos de odio puro.._**

**_Ustedes definitivamente no son Rukia…_**

**_

* * *

_**

JAJAJAJAJ BACH no es tan malo, solo le gusta divertirse y bueno que tal?

pd: no hay nada mas sexy que un hombre te cocine pasta XD muero en el cliche...


	18. Problema 17: Coincidecias

Hola casi después del año de no actualizar regrese. Si una disculpa sirve, me disculpo otra ves y digo tratare de actualizar cada 2 meses desde ahora. Muchas cosas me han pasado y la verdad escribir esto es tan bueno como malo al mismo tiempo, pero he regresado con más ideas y con más comedia, ya que últimamente solo me he dedicado al drama, pero bueno continuemos con esto que puedo decir se va poner bueno! Y sobre todo Muchas gracias para los que no se han aburrido y bueno en este capítulo tenemos un poco de todo !Que la telenovela continúe! El capitulo es largo así que va a estar divido en 2, hoy publico una parte y dentro de 2 días la otra.

Capítulo dedicado a Goranus y Yuuki Kuchiki que me mandaron un Mp para que continuara la historia y solo por eso prometo que no me voy a ir de FF hasta que termine esta cosa. Muchísimas Gracias

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Tite pero Bach es solo mío y de Rukia... Si quiere.

Advertencia: Indiscriminado uso de la palabra Pendejo y wey con W, el cual es un mexicanismo y se utiliza para decir tipo idiota y también es una manera familiar de referirse a alguien.. Todo depende de cómo se utilice.

* * *

Sábado II

Coincidencias

En capítulos anteriores:

Rukia lleva meses estudiado actuación en el mundo humano con el tiránico y guapo profesor Joaquim Bach, actualmente vive con Renji en el mismo departamento por ordenes de Byakuya, quien ha visitado el mundo humano para supervisarla, ahí se da cuenta que su hermana y el Quincy tienen una relación de algún tipo que nadie se atreve a clasificar y la cual no parece desagradarle. Ya que ha diferencia de Ichigo y Renji, Ishida es lo mejor que su hermana a conseguido aunque no sea un shinigami y no este muerto. Sin embargo Rukia no piensa lo mismo ya que minutos antes de la cena con Byakuya e Ishida ella e Ichigo se besan.

El sábado en la mañana Rukia no encontró su celular, se pregunto si era por la noche anterior, pero no le dio importancia ya que pensó que si estaba con Uryu estaba bien y el se lo daría, así que saco el celular de repuesto, en esa partecita Rukia era una chica humana más que no vivía sin celular…

El sábado por al medio día Ishida Uryu y Kurosaki Ichigo se sentaron a comer en un puesto de comida callejero después de clases, ninguno se dirigió la palabra solo tomaron la comida y se dirigieron a casa ambos caminando… ninguno de los dos hablaría de lo que habían pasado el Viernes de tarde y noche.

El sábado por la noche, Abarai Renji se le ocurrió hacer una reunión en el departamento que compartía con Rukia Kuchiki y es que no había una mejor manera de fastidiar su existencia que mezclar a sus compañeros humanos y shinigamis, pero también era una pequeña venganza por el hecho de que ella ,el quincy y su capitán habían ido a cenar juntos y no le habían dicho nada.

Y ese mismo sábado por la noche Inoue Orihime se dirigía a casa de su novio, para pasar una romántica velada a la a luz de la velas, unas palomitas y películas románticas, porque tenia la esperanza de tal ves conseguir un algo más que un te quiero. Así fue como la pelirroja caminaba alegremente entre las calles de Tokio, ataviada con un vestido boho botas y una chamarra de piel regalo de Uryu Ishida, no había mucha gente que supiera de ella en esa ciudad su carácter tímido y reservado la ayudaban a ser una chica bonita nada más y el hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de estar con sus amigos de Karakura complicaba su socialización , a veces era difícil continuar con esa vida de adulto sobre todo porque ella no siempre quiso ir a Tokio, si había ido ahí era por Kurosaki, su cambio de profesión fue por lo mismo y es que ella no sabia que pasaba en su mundo últimamente porque desde hacia poco mas de 4 meses ella y Kurosaki kun era novios, formales con todo. El la invitaba a su casa y ella a la suya, y así eran la cosas 3 días a la semana comían juntos ,los viernes salían, los sábados visitaban amigos en otras palabras eran felices , hasta que Kuchiki apareció, ese día en el centro comercial con una nueva imagen y con un nuevo galán . Y algo en ella se enfureció,¿ si es que amaba tanto a Ichigo porque lo había cambiado tan fácil? Desde ahí Ichigo parecía desorientado y ausente, lo mismo le sucedía a Renji y lo sabía muy bien porque Tatsuki se lo había dicho y no era todo porque aparte estaba lo de Ishida kun. Ella y el siempre habían sido amigos… cercanos, el estaba ahí para ella, pero al igual que con Ichigo desde que apareció Kuchiki las cosas cambiaron ahora salían juntos se reían juntos y el no la recordaba, atrás habían quedado los días en que le hablaba para comer, en que la esperaba en las noches cuando salía tarde de la escuela, ahora era Rukia la que ocupaba el asiento de copiloto. En casi un mes Kuchiki san había puesto todo de cabeza… hasta a ella misma porque en ese momento mientras tocaba la puerta del piso de su novio, no sabia quien deseaba que le abriera la puerta si Kurosaki kun ó Ishida kun

-Inoue san-

La puerta se abrió dejando a un Uryu Ishida descubierto y su sonrisa se ensancho al igual que apareció un breve rubor en sus mejillas ya que el Ishida estaba literalmente descubierto es decir a medio vestir con camisa azul a rayas desabotonada, con una toalla secando su oscuro cabello, la cruz quincy colgando de su cuello lo cual que no hacia mas que resaltar cada uno de los músculos del abdomen y del lampiño pecho de su amigo de la secundaria. Desviando la mirada por la vergüenza y tratando de taparse los benditos ojos, Orihime se dirigió a él tratando de esconder el inminente nerviosismo de su voz. ¡Por favor si era el amanerado amigo que toda chica debe tener! Pensaba mientras preguntaba sobre si estaba Ichigo y se disculpaba por importunarlo. Pero nunca una visita de Hime seria importunarlo así que la paso a la pequeña sala.

-Entonces no esta Kurosaki kun, perdón Ichigo kun-

- No Hime chan, seguro salio a comprar algo, no quieres té ,jugo algo? Seguro no tardara- abrió la lata de jugo y se la extendió a Orihime, él sabia que esa combinación de verduras y frutas era su preferida ,en realidad, esa era la única razón por la que estaba en su nevera. Por un momento ambos se vieron a los ojos. Y ella nerviosa soltó la lata..

-Perdón, perdón déjame limpiarte espera, soy una tonta-

Orihime corrió a la cocina por un trapo y regreso donde Uryu, trataba de secarse el pantalón con una enorme mancha naranja, en un instante él se quedo inmóvil, hasta se podría decir tieso.

-Perdón, Ishida kun, perdón. Mira la mancha se puede sacar fácil si le ponemos ….jabón o vinagre…

-Orihime…

-Ya voy a terminar

-Orihime…. Puedes detenerte.. Déjalo así por favor

-Orihime.. Detente..

Y es que la mano de la pelirroja estaba frotando con un paño su entrepierna en una situación que podría haber sido cómoda tiempo atrás, pero hoy la pelirroja era novia de su mejor amigo y él tenia "algo" con "alguien" así que tomo su mano la aparto de si y sin decir nada fue a cambiarse dejando a la Hime con la cara del mismo color de su cabello que se quedo en el sillón sentada viendo su mano… nunca había tocado así a Ichigo, de hecho. esa era la situación mas sexual que había tenido, cerro su mano y trato de pensar en patitos amarillos y bonitos para tratar de olvidar que por un momento que eso no se había sentido mal.

-Orihime chan… voy a salir si quieres puedes quedarte en casa, Ichigo no debe de tardar…

Dijo a su regreso Uryu quien sonrío como si no hubiese pasado nada y se puso su abrigo, esa era noche de hombres, había hablado con Renji y algunos amigos, irían por un trago por lo mismo esperaba que a Ichigo no se le hubiese olvidado que su novia lo esperaba… él nunca la haría esperar, ni si quiera hacia esperar a la histérica de Rukia… por cierto ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento Rukia?

Rukia sonrío un poco, ese pedazo de idiota podría ser menos desgraciado y es que verlo cocinando era interesante por no decir agradable , tomo un jugo de manzana de la nevera y se paro junto a él a escuchar sobre sus viajes por el mundo, es que era cierto, había un mundo que ella no conocía en absoluto y valla que era curiosa. De inmediato él se dio cuenta que la Kuchiki a pesar de ser una niña mimada parecía que no había salido mucho del ojo de su hermano por que su total atención estaba en Venecia, NY, Giza, Bali y una serie de sitios mas que en realidad no conocía en totalidad pero el Internet siempre seria de buena ayuda. Y al final termino con un - ¿Bueno y que me puedes decir de la famosa Rukia Kuchiki?-,

Ella tomo otro jugo de manzana de la nevera y se recargo en la cocina.

-Vamos Bach, ni soy famosa, ni tengo nada que decir-

- No lo creo Kuchiki dime algo por ejemplo ¿A donde fuiste a la escuela? ¿Donde creciste? porque no eres de Tokio y eso se te nota… pueblerina…

-Eres gran imbecil- y le aventó una toalla de cocina

-Tal ves, pero cuenta algo sobre ti o quieres que te aburra hasta que lleguen los demás…

-OK, te diré, fui al instituto Karakura en la cuidad de Karakura a 4 horas de Tokio, no soy buena para las matemáticas, ni para ciencias, solo para japonés antiguo y soy buena en los deportes, en especial kendo y gimnasia (Bach sonrío y murmuro -si ya decía yo bonito trasero y poco pecho), me gusta leer mangas de terror… espera eso a ti no te importa…

-Me importa Kuchiki eres mi alumna preferida, hasta me importa tu comida favorita y tu signo del Zodiaco, me interesa ver si somos compatibles,

-Eres tan idiota..te golpearía pero ni sama me regañaría…

-Te falto decir, soy propensa a ser mal hablada y deseo lanzarme a besos a mi profesor bien parecido y guapo que cocina para mi.. Me pasas la sal, por cierto eso que veo es un jugo de manzana… que sana

-Eres tan idiota.. Y en lugar de golpearlo rukia se río y le paso la sal, era un estupido con suerte.

-Aja…

Rukia le paso la sal y siguió en la misma posición, sin saber porque no lo golpeaba y lo echaba de su casa, pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con alguien que no supiera de su fracasada vida amorosa y obviamente de hollows y arrancares que era relajante insultar a pobre pendejo. So voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- la pasta es mejor con vino…

-No

-Yo decida, vamos quieres probar la comida..

-No..

-Anda Vamos.. Puso un poco de pasta en la mano de ella, que ella probo

- ¿Y que tal?

-He probado mejores… lo cual no era cierto esa era la mejor pasta que había comido en su vida , no vida.

-Entonces que dices.. Una copa de vino..

-Etto pero…

-Solo es para comer

-En el esayo nos ponemos serios tu pones cara de neurotica sexy y yo.. Bueno

-De imbecil prepotente

-Exacto cariño…

-Bueno, pero solo va ser una copa..

-Si solo una

-Bueno.. Podría ser.. Pero solo será una y pequeña

-Claro

Joaquín Bach se había salido con la suya y había convencido a Rukia de tomar la pasta con vino y es que el olor de la pasta con tomate y albahaca y el hambre que tenían eran armas a su favor, además ¿porque no?, si los capitanes tomaban con sus subalternos como Kyoraku Taicho, ¿acaso era malo? Y bueno hasta Ukitaque Taicho a veces tomaba un poco de sake. No podría ser tan malo.. Pero Nii sama y bueno el vino.. Y todo lo que había pasado ayer y lo de Uryu e Ichigo.. Y es que había besado a Ichigo y le había dicho guapo a Uryu… diablos ¿Cuándo empezó a ser tan estupida?

Uryu iba bajando las escaleras para el estacionamiento cuando escucho que su celular sonaba, seguro era Rukia…preguntado algo que si tuviera sentido común lo sabría

-Alo

-Ey Ishida cambiamos el lugar de reunión, estamos en mi piso, que ,te vemos en una media hora?

-Si, ahí estaré… oye esta el idiota de Kurosaki, contigo

-Porque lo extrañas?

-No, solo que Hime chan lo esta esperando… aquí, dile que no sea un desgraciado con su novia y venga

-Si, yo le digo, que vienes o no, por cierto y Rukia..

-NO se ni me interesa… no esta en casa, Vienes o no?

-Si, Bueno nos vemos…

Uryu corto la comunicación, y subió las escaleras , el imbecil de Ichigo se le había olvidado su cita con Orihime que estupido era.

Ambos pelirrojos, Ichigo y Renji, caminaban por la calle

- oye… y no crees que Rukia se enoje por vernos ahí, sabes que detesta que vaya..

-Ah si, pero no importa, le dijiste a Tat?

-AH… no, tenía que ir a Karakura así que no creo que le importe je, pero le dije a Ikakku y a Yumichika por si acaso.

El tono de voz de Renji y su petulante andar hicieron que Ichigo desconfiara de el… por que sabía que algo estaba tramando y si le marcaba a Rukia? no quería que se enojara con el.. No ahora que intentaría que fueran amigos.. Solo amigos. Así que marco el número de Rukia.

Ichigo kun! La pelirrojo salto hacia la puerta pero no era quien esperaba, era Ishida que al ver la cara de decepción se sintió herido. Así habían sido los últimos años, pero era algo con lo que tenia que vivir, un paso adelante con Orihime eran dos atrás. Solo se limito al ver la cara de decepción de la chica y a ofrecerse como chofer hacia la estación de metro más cercada.. Pero por alguna razón las cosas cambiaron cuando estaban en el auto, Orihime se volvio insistente en acompañarlo. Al aparecer todo lo desato cierta melodía fastidiosa procedente de un celular blanco que ella tenía en sus manos ya que por pura y mera casualidad conocía el número de la pantallla, ¿Por qué Ichigo le llamaba a ese celular?

Un ruido metálico se escucho..

-!Renji¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Grito Rukia que había botado el destapa corchos que traía en la mano derecha y en su expresión se leía una mezcla entre sorpresa terror ante tal aparición ya que en el marco de la puerta estaban Renji e Ichigo y dentro de su casa Bach con una copa de vino en la mano y los otros sacos de testosterona sobre él, por favor que no se golpeen que no se golpeen, lo citaba en forma de mantra mientras los tres entraban al departamento, inmediatamente le quito la copa de vino a Bach y se la tomo de un sorbo, lo iba necesitar. Antes de que los tres se sentaran Rukia agarro a Renji de un brazo y lo metió a la cocina

-Me permites a tu novio, Ichigo- Y jalo del brazo a Renji a la cocina.

-Dime que demonios están asiento aquí Renji ¡además trajiste a Ichigo!

-Primero, ¡Dime quien diablos es ese tipo!

-No yo te pregunte primero - y le dio un pisotón tan fuerte que el pelirrojo dejo salir un ligero gemido de dolor

-Ni te atrevas a quejarte intento de teniente.. ¡¿Dime que estas haciendo aquí?

-Arruinando tu cita ¿no?.. Te limpio la casa, le doy de comer a tu rata y mira con lo que me pagas, hay si.. Voy a tener ensayo en la casa y llego y que encuentro pasta y vino… ensayo de cómo acostarte con este wey.

-No es eso, y en primer lugar este wey es mi … (Tan sencillo que hubiera sido decir mi profesor, simplemente mi profesor pero por alguna razón sin lógica alguna soltó la palabra) Tutor… Por lo que había aprendido un tutor no es necesariamente un profesor… lo cual por alguna razón incomprensible le sonó mas lógico que decir, Si Renji es mi profesor y estoy cenando y tomando con el en nuestra casa.

-Mi tutor y creyó que era lindo preparar la cena mientras los otros llegan, ya ves.. Hizo pasta para más personas… hasta para ti (Rukia Kuchiki había aprendido a mentir bien) pero tú como siempre malinterpretando todo ¿Crees que me acostaría con él? ¡Eres un imbécil!. Y lo miro con esos ojos hermosos y una mirada herida,- nunca he querido nada así con alguien mas- le dijo y eso era completamente cierto,- y además tu no eres la persona mas idónea para reclamar a quien o a quien no traigo a casa… Tú la trajiste-.

-Entonces todo era sobre eso, estas enojada y celosa porque la traje a casa-

-Claro que no lo estoy es tú vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella pero esta es también mi casa y no quiero que venga tu novia, si quieres cogertela paga un motel o algo, ¡No en mi casa!-

-¡Esta también es mi casa y puedo traes a quien quiera ! ¡Taktsuki o a Ichigo! ¡ escucha kuchikí yo no voy a estar soplando toda la vida!

-¿Solapando? ¿De que estas hablando? yo estoy aquí por una misión oficial no de vacaciones como tú, que sólo estas aquí para besuquearte libremente y por eso es el único motivo por el que me acompañaste para estar con ella.¡ Mejor vete a vivir con ella me supongo que así serán mas felices tu Taktsuki, tu novio y Orihime y me dejas sola!. Digo nunca les ha costado mucho trabajo-

El pelirrojo miro a Rukia lo ultimo que dijo le molesto, el siempre había estado ahí para ella pero no lo veía, si había querido continuar con su vida y salir con otra chica pero nunca la quiso dejar sola, nunca lo haría y se lo diría, al diablo con lo demás, el no dejaría que Rukia pensara que no le importaba.- Rukia. - Renji se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos, nunca te he dejado sola ni lo Hare.. Esto de Tatsuki es.. Importante pero nunca tan importante como tú-

Sus brazos bajaron a su espalda y los de ella se anudaron en su tórax, estaban abrazados , desde hacia mas de un mes que habían dormido juntos no se habían vuelto a acercar ¿porque? Tal ves el miedo a la cercanía de la otra persona , el sentía como su pulso se aceleraba y ella como la sangre llenaba sus pómulos esa sensación de calidez, esa sensación, ella alzo la vista solo para encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella.

En la otra habitación Ichigo hizo su mejor intento de sacar al hombre civilizado y bien educado que existía no muy dentro de el, iba a sentarse frente a la televisión apagada, pero vio al conejo y decidió sentarse en otro lado, donde esa rata no estuviera cerca y no es que le tuviera miedo. Lo suyo era precaución una ves lo había mordido y veía como sus malignos ojitos rojos estaban fijos en el… ese engendro esponjoso era peligroso, Ishida tuvo que darle al menos 2 puntadas en el dedo… y no dejaría que otra ves pasara, a si que en lugar de quitar al Chapy, Ichigo se sentó en el sillón mas retirado dejando al engendro cómodamente en su sillón , por otra parte Bach se sentó cómodamente donde estaba frente a la televisión, quito al conejo y lo puso a su lado, aparte de todo la rata fraternizaba con el enemigo.

Ambos se retaban con las miradas uno en una franca y seria confrontación y el otro de manera casual por arriba de los papeles que leía, la atmosfera era tensa por su parte Bach, lo recordaba perfectamente como el ex novio del centro comercial, aquel día sintió una verdadera y profunda pena por la morena porque hasta el sabia que no había justificación para humillar a alguien como lo intento la pelirroja. A diferencia de Bach, Ichigo no era tan buen fisonomista, aunque estaba seguro que ya lo conocía, lo veía de pies y cabeza no le hacia gracia verlo ahí ¿Qué había pasado con Rukia? Desde que ya no estaban juntos, que tenia en la cabeza esa mujer, primero el niño, después el pendejo de la plaza y ahora Ishida…

Pero hoy este tipo en su casa. De donde Rukia había salido.. Tan, tan.. Zorra esa era la palabra. Entonces el ¿como se debía de comportar? ¿Si era su amigo le debía de aguantar a cuanto pendejo estuviera enfrente como el que tenia ahí? y este no parecía cualquier pendejo, tenia demasiada seguridad de que ya lo había visto en algún lugar clavaba su mirada en el y fruncía mas la ceja.. Estaba seguro que ya lo había visto en algún lugar, tal ves seria el pendejo del centro comercial.. Pero no estaba seguro ese tipo tenia barba mas tupida, además era mas rubio que este,¿Desde cuando a Rukia le gustaban así? Además parecía nena, no se veía que se ejercitaba de hecho hasta podría ser amigo de Yumichika…

-¿Y tu quien eres?- el hombre de a lado se dirigía a él

-Kurosaki Ichigo-

Bach cambio de hoja y cruzo una pierna.. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba, cuanto tiempo habia pasado tal ves los últimos 5 minutos de silencio mas largos de su vida, que afortunadamente un chillido rompió el incómodo silencio, algo habia pasado en la cocina y Bach se acerco, para ver si todo estaba bien, habia demasiada tensión en el aire. Trato de tocar la puerta pero algo en lo profundo de su ser se lo impidió, en realidad era ese instituto de conservación… y es que tal ves era peligroso tocar esa puerta así que regreso al mullido sillón, por otra parte Ichigo se puso a ver la televisión, pero cambiaba y cambia de canal en verdad no habia nada interesante pero.. Eso no lo opinaba el joven Bach..

-Puedes dejarle en algún canal, ¡ya!… por favor-

-No… quiero..-

-Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor..-

Mientras en un lado de la sala habia 2 hombre a punto de golpearse, en la cocina Rukia y Renji no se habían movido ni de posición ni de lugar, es que hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban juntos… ella clavo su cabeza en su pecho, el aroma de renji la motivo a seguir ahí, era confortable; el paso sus manos por el cabello negro seguía siendo suave como lo recordaba y la jalo hacia el, sabia que no estaba bien tenia una novia increíble .. Que seguro le patearía el trasero si se enterara pero el tener a Rukia metida en sus brazos.. No lo hacia pensar bien y bueno ese era uno de sus defectos.. si no era en ese momento cuando podría probar sus labios otra ves?, la aparto un poco y tomo con una mano su rostro para quedar frente a frente.

Y sonó un timbre

-¡Rukiaaa están tocando!- Escucho el grito de Ichigo en la otra habitación, ambos retomaron la compostura y se separaron… no habia ma que hacer ahí. Ella se aliso un poco el cabello y él… bueno solo tomo un trago de la botella de vino cerca de el. ¡Ya voy! La chica salio de la cocina molesta y diciendo maldiciones en voz baha y después Renji quien se recargo en el marco.. Habían estado tan cerca.. Fue ahí bueno recordó a la otra vista incomoda. Que estaba placidamente en el sillón leyendo.. Ellos hablarías después, lo juraría.

-Hola Kuchikí chan-

Una masa de cabellos rojos la envolvió…¿Qué hacia ella ahí?, Si era Inoue Orihime en la puerta de su casa abrazándola como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo…

¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno etto-

Detrás de ella salio el quincy solo agachando la cabeza y acomodándose los lentes, ahora todo encajaba el la habia llevado, pero el que mas se sorprendió fue Ichigo quien habia planeado desaparecer del radar de su novia por lo menos la noche de ese sábado.. Lo cual evidentemente no habia sido posible.

-OH Ichigo kun..- La pelirroja entro contenta al piso..dejando a el quincy y la shinigami en la puerta frente a frente sin nada que hablar.

Uryu ella murmuro

-Rukia… este.. Bueno..- El no sabia que decirle porque era claro para los dos.. Que se encontraban en una situación incómoda..

-¿Y que no vas a pasar?- se escucho la voz de otro hombre , Bach se habia levantado del sillón y sostenía con una mano la puerta abierta..

-¿Que.. Que hace el aquí? Pregunto el quincy..

-Mmmm lo mismo que ella no…

Ishida habia reconocido perfectamente al rubio profesor de la chica y no se imagina cual era le motivo de el para estar ahí, solo que bueno… el no era quien para juzgar pero, claramente te habia dado cuenta que Byakuya sentía una predilección por ese tipo.

Todos, Renji, Ichigo Ishida, Orihime Bach y Rukia se sentaron en la ya pequeña sala del piso.. Sin nada que decir, la conformación era interesante, ichigo y renji se encontraban uno junto al otro, al otro lado de icho se encontraba orihime.. Después Ishida a su lado Rukia, Bach y Renji… y nadie hablaba con nadie.. Hasta que la pelirroja dijo animadamente..

-Ah si donde esta tu baño -

-Al fondo la derecha Inoue y se retiro-

Quedando los 4 hombres y Rukia solos en la sala…


	19. Problema 18: Reunión

Aló regrese con un nuevo capítulo , y en medio año de diferencia de mi última actualización y con muchos problemas para publicar, así que creo que merezco una felicitación, bueno en realidad solo un comentario. Como siempre agradezco a los lectores viejos y nuevos y espero que les guste… este capítulo es un poco especial es algo intenso y trae sorpresas.

Disclaimer Tite Kubo

Banda sonora: No longer fun/ Rey pila

Sweet dispotition/ Temper tramp.

* * *

Pequeña Reunión

Rukia Kuchiki nunca supo como paso, ni porque paso, ni siquiera pensó que podría pasar en alguna ocasión pero lo que estaba pasando era un hecho, el cual no tenía nada que ver ni con su terrible vida amorosa, ni con la de escolar desesperada y mucho menos la de shinigami encubierta. Era más bien algo extraño y singular el hecho que de repente la sala, la cocina y el baño, estaban repletos de gente. Entre la mitad del Sereitei y 2 humanos y un Quincy se encontró con una cerveza en la mano, viendo como toda esa gente, que de repente le resulto ajena, entraba y salía de su casa, bebiendo y riendo con o sin ella.

Y es que a menos de 5 minutos después de que Inoue se metió al baño escucho como, por primera vez en esa noche, tocaron a la puerta que Renji abrió sabiendo que eran tanto 3 y 5 oficiales de la 11 división, que se sintieron un tanto frustrados porque era una fiesta de " tornillos", pero la situación mejoro cuando en unos 5 minutos llegaron el capitán de la 10 división y su teniente con la excusa de que pasaban por el barrio y decidieron visitar a Kuchiki chan, y la cosa se empezó a animar pero no serian los últimos en llegar porque todavía faltaba el grupo de los "traicionados" mejor conocidos como Kira, Hisaki y Momo. Hasta ahí dejo de contar gente, porque ese día descubrió que sus vecinos del 5 y del 13 eran unos "animal party" que hicieron de ese un gran evento. El cual le estaba cansando.

Dejo su cerveza en mano de alguien que seguro la tomaría gustoso y se sentó en el único lugar disponible de la barra, mientras todos se divertían y ella no, diablos, se sintió en realidad un alma vieja.

-Kuchiki… porque tan sola… Pregunto su rubio profesor pero antes de que ella dijera algo llego la encantadora Matsumoto.

-Rukia chan quien es este galán… ¡Porque no me lo presentas!, o ya se mejor yo me lo presento ¿Por qué siempre quieres a todos para ti-

-Mucho gusto Ran chan para ti.. Y tu nombre-

Bufo un poco, así había sido toda la noche, en el momento que alguien se le acercaba siempre llegaba otra persona y se quedaba sola, definitivamente su primera reunión en el mundo humano era un asco. En realidad si ella se fuera nadie notaria que no estaba así que tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa, antes de salir Matsumoto la vio y ella le dijo un simple - voy por hielo- y salió a la calle. Siempre se pregunto porque le pasaba eso, a veces tenía demasiada atención en ella y otras veces nadie se daba cuenta de su existencia, se abrocho el abrigo y bajo las escaleras, rumbo al minisuper más cercano que quedaba como a 5 calles de distancia.

Pero ella no fue la única en salir del piso, porque hubo una persona que la había observado toda la velada y que se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que había salido sola, así que se excuso y tomo su chamarra y la siguió, lo cual no era muy difícil, ya que iba en un paso lento y distraído. Él la veía caminar unos metros adelante cada vez hacía más frio y cubrió sus manos en sus bolsillo, había tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella y había tanto que detestaba… esa noche había sido rara, pero lo más extraño había sido estar cerca de ella, y es que todavía podía saborear sus labios en su boca y es que ese beso había sido bueno, estúpidamente bueno. Sabía a cariño. ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Cómo darse por vencido? Si las cosas podrían estar mejor que nunca, pero siempre estaban en su mente Orihime, Renji y ahora Ishida.

Entro en el minisuper y tomo una bolsa de hielo y un chocolate para el frio, por un momento se rio de la extraña combinación…

-Son $200. 90 -

-Gracias- Y extendió un billete

-¿Tiene cambio?-

Rukia revolvió sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de cambio, cuando iba devolver las cosas aprecio él y pago.

-Gracias- le dijo y se fue cargando el bolso con una mano sin siquiera verlo. Para ella era igual de difícil, el día anterior se habían besado como hacía mucho tiempo sin embargo hoy él estaba ahí con su novia al lado y ella no quiera problemas.

El siguió caminando a su lado, sin hablar , de reojo veía que tenía problemas para cargar la bolsa..

-Deja que te ayude con la bolsa, enana -

-Déjame en paz Ichigo, yo puedo cargarla-

- Yo puedo sola gracias- lo dijo de manera cortante y camino aprisa

- Y ahora porque estas enojada, yo te llame para advertirte no es mi culpa que vivas con el estúpido de Renji, yo solo quería ayudarte-

Al escuchar eso ella se calmo un poco, tal vez Ichigo en verdad la quería ayudar.- Me llamaste, ah no tengo mi teléfono ayer se quedo en el auto de Uryuu pero.. Gracias supongo…-

Ichigo le arrebato la bolsa y la cargo, ella no dijo nada y ambos caminaron en silencia hasta Rukia hablo:

-¿Entonces en verdad no sabias nada de la reunioncita de Renji?-

-No… Solo sé que hoy estaba enojado y se le ocurrió. Nos íbamos a ver en el Bar cerca de su trabajo pero a última hora dijo que podíamos ocupar su casa, pensé que no estabas…-

-Ah ya veo.. Seguro se quiere vengar el muy idiota..Por lo de ayer- ella lo dijo en voz baja pero Ichigo la escucho y se detuvo en seco y la volteo a ver.

-¡Eres estúpida por que le dijiste que nos besamos!-

-No no no se trata de eso- Rukia subió la banqueta para estar más cerca de su cara.

-Eres una bestia Kurosaki, ¿! Crees que le iba a decir a alguien! Además crees que si Renji supiera no te hubiera golpeado después de su pacto de no agresión… me desesperas eres tan… Tan... Además yo no lo dicho nada si está enojado es por otra cosa - volteo ofendida y se puso a caminar más rápido.

¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? De repente todo se aclaro para Ichigo , de eso se trataba todo, Rukia seguro estaba saliendo con ese sujeto, el que estaba en su casa y Uryu era una fachada, por eso estaba molesto Renji porque una cosa era que saliera con Ishida Uryu medio amanerado pero de confianza pero que saliera con otro y que estuviera utilizando a su amigo como fachada, eso no se lo permitiría, es que no podía creer que Rukia era una zorra y alguien se lo tenía que decir en su cara,

-¿Otra cosa? No quieres decir otra persona. O dime que hace ese pendejo en tu casa…y tu sola con él bebiendo y comiendo muy tranquilos, los dos.¿ Dime él sabe quién eres, a que te dedicas? ¡Yo pensé que iba en serio lo de Ishida pero no , en verdad Rukia nunca pensé que fueras tan zorra!-

-¡Zorra yo Kurosaki!- ella se volteo y le aventó el envase vacio del chocolate.

-Entonces que eres tú, porque yo no soy el que estoy besando a otras sin la menor provocación, además que te importa la vida amorosa de Ishida si fueras tan buen amigo nunca hubieras salido con Orihime-

- Eso fue un golpe bajo… Kuchiki-

-No fue tan bajo como lo que tú haces, porque además de todo se la paseas y le restriegas en su cara que tú tienes a la chica y el no, al menos yo no hiero a nadie- Eso lo dijo con los ojos rojos y tomo otra calle para no ir al departamento. Lo ultimo había sido por ella también ¿Qué pensaba Ichigo? ¿Qué a ella no le dolía verlo con su ex mejor amiga? ¿Qué a Uryuu no lo lastimaba?

El no era perfecto. Tampoco ella.

Diablos… dijo Ichigo soltando la bolsa de hielo, siempre pasaba eso en lugar de hablar con Rukia terminaba peleando con ella, pero tampoco era de acero, el quería a alguien que lo quisiera y Orihime lo quería y el bueno… él era su novio y ya.

Rukia había caminado en cirulos por un tiempo , no quería llegar a su casa ni ver a ninguno de sus amigos, llego hasta el parque desde donde se veía, la luz encendida de su departamento donde todos se la estaban pasando en grande…otra vez se sentía sola.. Además de donde saco la idea de Ishida y ella, y de que salía con muchas personas. Diablos, si tenía fácilmente un año mortal. Que no tenía una cita.

Ishida Uryu susurro.. Y como te sientes tu ahora?

En el departamento todos se divertían resulta que Joaquim Bach había salido un gran bebedor y que las carreras de shots de tequila era su especialidad, primero tumbo a Kira, después a Renji y Ahora iba con Hisagi, solo le faltaba enfrentar a la reina de los tragos la gran Matsumoto Rangiku. ¿Pero dónde estaba Rukia? El Quincy se preguntaba y empezaba a preocuparse sobre todo porque desde que llego noto que la morena estaba molesta con él. Primero no le ofreció ni siquiera un vaso de agua, después, se fue a sentar en medio de él y Orihime ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Rukia esa noche? Después de buscar por el apartamento se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro había pero cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta .Orihime lo detuvo..

-Uryu kun, dime..¿ Crees que soy bonita?-

-¿Qué? -

Ahí estas, de repente Rangiku aparecio detrás de Orihime..

-Ishida kun discúlpala. Está un poco alegre- Lo dijo mientras se la llevaba y sonreía tontamente, y es que al parecer solo cuando estaba bebida Orihime podía coquetear con él, en verdad era patético.

-No te preocupes Ran chan- y dejo el trago que tenía en su mano, tal vez lo mejor sería irse abrió la puerta pero sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Crees que soy bonita?- le susurro al oído y el volteo a verla, era tan hermosa, sus ojos grises, su boca su cabello rojo, era tan cruel.

-Si eres hermosa- Gracias y lo siguio abrazando,

-Quincy kun, siempre has sido el mejor, el más sincero, ojalá Ichigo fuera como tú. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo..el mejor..-

Ella alzó su rostro y ambos se vieron frente a frente y volvió a sentir ese burbujear en su cara y pensó que realmente era un chico atractivo, se paró de puntas. Y se dirigió hacia su rostro.

-Hime, ben acá- el grito de Rangiku se escucho.

-Ran chan!-

-QUIERO OTRO JUGO MAGICO-

Matsumoto se acerco y se la quito a Ishida de los brazos.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Si Rangiku san-

-Hay ya te dije que soy ran chan para ti. Pero en serio ¿todo bien?-

Le dio una sonrisa de lado…

-Niños niños… y se la llevo.. No te preocupes uryu kun un día ella se dará cuenta-

-Si solo espero que no sea muy tarde- Y volteo por la ventana del pequeño balcón, si Byakuya se había lucido con el departamento de Rukia.

Afuera hacia frio e Ichigo ya se estaba cansando de buscar a Rukia, cuando noto las orejas de conejo que sobresalían en la banca de un parque y solo conocía a una persona tan ridícula que compraría un abrigo con orejas de conejo, se acerco lentamente y se paró a su lado.

-Rukia no creo que seas una zorra, solo no te entiendo-

-Yo tampoco creo que seas un bastardo pero tampoco te entiendo. Es que en verdad ¿No te habías dado cuenta?, Uryu siempre la ha querido creo que lo que haces está mal-

Ichigo se sentó junto a ella y saco un cigarro…¿Quieres uno?

-Si-

-¿No sabía que fumabas?- y lo encendió.

COF COF COF empezo a toser y ahogarse ¡Esto sabe a mierda kurosaki!¿ como te puede gustar?

-No que fumabas, mentirosa…-

-Nunca antes lo había intentado, es que lo vi en una película, se supone que cuando los humanos están estresados lo hacen-

-Rukia, no debes de creer en todas las mierdas que ves-

-Lo sé- Y se empezó a reír, -pero es que se veía tan cool-

-¿Cool? Desde cuando la propia Rukia Kuchiki utiliza esas palabras?-

-Pues desde que soy una joven estudiante de teatro normal, y no un shinigami… es mi maestro-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, el sujeto que está allá arriba, es mi maestro de expresión corporal, suele ser un cretino todo el tiempo pero, ha sido amable conmigo, soy su asistente y él me enseña a actuar, no es tan malo-

-Pero es un idiota que solo quiere acostar contigo-

- No es cierto, y si es así Kurosaki no soy tan estúpida como para hacerlo... Me cae bien-

-Si tu lo dices, Además no soy quién para decirte quiénes son tus amigos. Sabes nunca pensé que fuera así, crei que lo de Inoue e Ishida solo había sido una faceta de la escuela, además el sale con muchas chicas, la mitad del grupo quieren algo con él, dicen ahh es tan lindo y bien educado.. Me piden su teléfono y me preguntan si tiene novia.. Me fastidian-

-Oh no pensé que fuera tan popular-

-Sí, y con la mitad quiero decir hombre y mujeres-

Ambos se rieron.

-No Ichigo él la ama… la ama como nadie y si no puede mantener ninguna relación con una chica normal es por eso. El estaba esperando que esto pasara que un día estuviera ella contigo, pero ha sido difícil como viven juntos y comparten todo, le duele pero quiere que ella sea feliz-

-Lo se, creo que siempre lo supe, pero no se qué hacer-

-Mmm eso es tan típico de ti, puedes entrar al infierno por un amigo pero eres un retrasado en cuanto cuestiones sentimentales-

-Entonces, ¿estas saliendo con tu profesor?

-No.

-¿Y con el chico del otro día?-

-¿Quién Miki?-

-AJA-

-No para nada, es un buen amigo-

-Y con Ishida…por un momento ella se quedo pensando y que sentía por él. Era su amigo… pero también había algo que le agradaba… aun más. Si no fuera así no se hubiera puesto como loca cuando llego con Orihime, cuando la llevo a su casa le fastidios, vamos si era hubiera sido Ichigo era lógico porque eran novios pero él no debía.. Y es que el que se comportara ensimosa y torpe con Ichigo e Ishida que la había irritado y obligado salir de ahí-

-Es mi mejor amigo-. Dudo cuando se lo dijo..

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto?-

-No me gusta verte con otras personas-

-Pero… tu eres novio de Orihime.. -

-Sí, ya lo sé pero no me gusta. No me gusta que vivas con Renji, no me gusta que pases tiempo con Ishida… no me gustan tu amigos, ese, ese mickey le gustas te ve con ojos de colegiala y el otro cretino solo quiere acostarse contigo y no me gusta sé que no somos nada pero no me gusta-

-¿Y crees que a mí me gusta verte con Orihime? Sabes Ichigo yo me mude aquí para estar más tiempo contigo y no se igual y saber si esto funcionaria, pero cuando llegue me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, eres novio oficial de Orihime y que son una bonita y perfecta pareja, y que yo ya no tengo lugar en sus vidas, igual que Renji pero el tuvo el valor de decírmelo en mi cara-

-Perdón, no sabía cómo hacerlo-

-Hace tiempo cuando paso todo y dejamos de vernos llegue a pensar de que eso pasaría, que tu y hime terminarían juntos tendrían muchos niños y me olvidarías y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, pero después nos volvimos a ver y tenía la esperanza de que tu y yo teníamos posibilidades.. Si ya sé que me vas a decir que Renji y yo…Pero ustedes han sido injustos en obligarme a elegir entre los dos… y ahora ustedes tienen novia saben ¿Cómo me siento al respecto?

-Rukia no eres la persona más apta para reclamar eso, que querías que hiciéramos que te esperáramos para toda la eternidad a que supieras a quien quieres-

-No, pero quería que lo intentáramos, al menos por una vez quería que intentáramos suponer que yo estaba viva y era parte de tu mundo. Pero tú no me diste la oportunidad-

-Pero yo no sabía que ibas a quedarte-

-¿Y alguna vez me lo preguntaste?-

-No... No quería hablar contigo-

-Yo te hable Ichigo, rompí las restricciones de mi hermano y te hable, pero nunca contestaste…-

-No podía, estaba encabronado, habías escogido a Renji y a tu hermano… Me sentía mierda-

-Yo no lo hice-

-Si lo hiciste, te fuiste con los dos… y no te quedaste, siempre lo haces si Byakuya dice algo tu lo haces inmediatamente y nunca te quedas-

-No metas a mi hermano en esto-

-No Rukia, el te controla y el quiere que estés con Renji siempre lo ha considerado más apropiado para ti y tu siempre le das la razón. Y me fastidia-

-Lo siento Ichigo, son mi obligaciones-

-Entonces creo que no tenemos que hablar Kuchiki- Ichigo se levanto y se fue molesto camino a su casa volteo hacia el departamento y vio que todos se la estaban pasando muy bien. Ese día había sido una mierda.

Rukia se quedo un rato en la banca..¿Qué esperaba Ichigo de ella? ¿Qué fuera una novia amorosa y buena, que dejara todo por él, ella también tenía una vida, ¿Pero una vida sin Ichigo? Por dios ella sabía que era eso. Y fue tras él.

-Ichigo, Ichigo.. Espera…- ahora era ella quien lo había seguido.

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo, Byakuya no controla mi vida, si yo me fui fue por mí. Yo te quiero.. Y más que un amigo pero es toda esta situación, que no me deja pensar bien, tu eres el novio de Orihime mi mejor amiga.. Ella te quiere… y después Renji es tu amigo y mi amigo, y sabes que pasaría si estuviéramos juntos… ya te lo he dicho antes. No me obligues a hacer esto. Porque no puedo simplemente cerrar los ojos y pensar en que los demás no existen-

-Entonces tampoco me obligues a hacerlo Rukia… Orihime fue algo que se dio, yo no lo pedí ni busque simplemente se dio-

-Pero porque ella, podías salir con otra chica... Porque ella-

-Porque ella me quiere ella no dudaría en escoger-

-Eres injusto… Ichigo muy injusto conmigo…-

-Y tu también, tu sabias que era lo que yo sentía por ti y no te importo.. Solo te fuiste. Entiendes te fuiste y ya y de repente llegas exigiendo que todos estén para ti-

-Yo no lo exijo… Yo pensé que estarías aquí, cuando Renji me dijo que tenía Tatsuki no te puedo decir que me encanto pero. Fue más tranquilo ¿Porque no me esperaste?-

-No se Rukia -

-Dime, ¿Que soy para ti y que es Orihime para ti?¿ Dime porque me besaste?-

-Orihime… es… no se, Rukia no se.. No puedes pedirme que te las compare a ti y a ella-

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso-

-Si lo estas-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

Una señora de mediana edad los interrumpió -Srta Kuhiki, que bueno que la veo.. No sé cómo decirle esto pero su primo está haciendo una fiesta y el reglamento de inquilinos las prohíbe después de la 1 a.m-

- Gracias Madoka San- La amable casera había salido por la leche a las 1 de la mañana solo para informar a Rukia que tenía que terminar la fiesta y los había escoltado amablemente hasta las escaleras del edificio insistiendo que a ella le daba pena pero el reglamento era el reglamento.

Ambos subieron de mal humor, sobre todo la chica que ahora jalaba a kurosaki de la camisa.

-Ese idiota me va a oír cuando llegue y tu me va a ayudar a sacarlos de mi casa-

Cuando llegaron frene a la puerta Ichigo detuvo del brazo a Rukia… espera le dijo

- No quiero que esto termine así.. Rukia .. Tu eres … eres…( eh Ichigo dijo algo por lo cual se arrepentiría por años) mi nakama-

Rukia volteo y le grito -¿Y todo lo que hablamos en el parque? ¡Sabes que Kurosaki vete a la mierda!-

El vio como Rukia se metió al departamento indignada mientras Orihime se le colgaba del brazo y nunca antes la había sentido tan pesada como ahora y no era porque estuviera ebria si no porque en ese momento le pesaba tanto no poder decirle a Rukia quiero estar contigo… y no me importan los demás, pero así era él, siempre le importarían los demás… así que puso su mano en la cabeza de Hime y le dijo cariñosamente que la llevaría a su casa, la pelirroja se alegro y le soltó un gran abrazo, Rukia volteo vio esa escena y le dolio y ya se estaba cansando de que el corazón le doliera tanto.

Si Ichigo solo podía decirle que era su amiga… El seria solo su amigo.

* * *

Cuando se encontró preparada para gritar todos que se fueran vio lamentablemente la mitad o ya estaban dormidos o ya se habían ido.. La fiesta había terminado con varias bajas.

¿Y Renji?

Matsumoto señalo un sillón al lado de Bach quien se encontraba con su último trago de tequila despues se puso la gorra el abrigo y camino feliz a la puerta.

-Gran fiesta Kuchiki, ¿lástima que se acabo el hielo no?

-¿Qué?-

Bach le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió con una gran sonrisa, al menos tenia seguro una cosa… y es que ese sería un gran lugar para vivir.

* * *

Prologo a una larga noche

La bajas, un jarrón, un control de wii, y varios vasos

-Hey quieres que te ayude a limpiar- Ishida se acerco a ella con una escoba

-Hola Uryuu ¿gran noche no?-

-Ni que lo digas¿ te divertiste?-

-Un poco… fue extraño te saliste a la mitad de la fiesta, te perdiste de Matsumoto casi ahogando a momo en sus pechos, a Bach tratando de cantar en Japones y Yumichika lo acoso toda la noche-

-Al fin tuvo su merecido… ¿y tu lo disfrutaste?-

-¿Que?-

-Si, llegaste con Orihime, su pongo que la pasaste bien con ella-

-Ah.. Lo de siempre… no bebí nada mientras ella se emborrachaba. Gracias a Matsumoto-

-mmm yo tampoco bebí nada en mi fiesta-

-¿Y Renji?

- dormido.. Bach lo tumbo con shots de tequila-

-Me alegra que alguien se haya divertido en la fiesta…-

Rukia siguió barriendo y tirando latas de cerveza, aunque estaba cansada no podía dormir… y mejor se puso a limpiar, vio una botella sin abrir de ella necesitaba un trago en ese momento.

-Uryu.. No quieres un trago?-

-¿disculpa? él dejo la cubeta donde estaba juntando todo el liquido sobrante-

-¿Si quieres un trago? Sabes fue una noche larga para mi…-

El acepto, ella tomo dos vasos y le susurro un ven- Ah y agarra eso- le señalo una manta que había votado Matsumoto al piso, con la calefacción no la necesitaría.

-Sígueme, sabes Byakuya se lucio con el departamento y se me hiso raro que Renji no lo presumiera- ambos caminaron hacia la cocina y la cerraron cuidadosamente, en la cocina había una puerta que parecía mas que nada una alacena pero cuando Rukia la abrió mostro unas escaleras.

-Sube.. Creo que fue bueno que cerrara con llave, todavía no está listo, quiero un jardín y un estudio aquí…pero como ves no he tenido tiempo de arreglar nada-

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, se mostro una vista espectacular de Tokio.

-Wow en verdad es una gran vista , Byakuya se lucio con este departamento-

-Si es excelente, ambos se sentaron en unas tablas de madera y se recargaron en la estructura que sería el estudio que en ese omento estaba en obra negra.

-Quiero unas camelias ahí.. Y tal vez una pequeña fuente.. Me gusta este lugar- Abrió la botella y le sirvió sake a su amigo.

Ambos bebieron.

El se envolvió en la manta, el frío de la madrugada estaba arreciando.

-¿No tienes frio?-

-No, estoy acostumbrada a estas temperaturas tener una espada de hielo te hace más resistente-

-Cierto- Ambos se rieron.. Y se quedaron viendo las estrellas

-¿En que piensas Rukia?-

-En Bach..divirtiéndose, en que tenemos a la mitad del Seritei abajo durmiendo de borrachos.. Que Renji me las va pagar…-

-Te falto en Ichigo-

-Un poco-

-¿Peleaste con él?-

-Algo así, bueno… aclaramos algunas cosas .. Kurosaki es un estúpido-

-¿Y tú qué haces en la madrugadaen mi casa?.. Supongo que no quieres ir a la tuya.. Es por orihime-

-Es obvio- el quincy se sirvió un poco más de sake – ellos se fueron juntos además no quiero discutir con él, ¿Sabias que se le olvido que se veria con ella hoy? por eso estaba conmigo, es un patán. Y no deseo verlo. Y claro que no te dejaría lidiar con todos estos borrachos sola, y es que me siento un poco culpable-

-¿Culpable?-

-Si, Renji me dijo, pero pensé que regresarías con Byakuya hoy.. Debi de haberte advertido-

-No importa al menos otros se la pasaron bien¿Y tu como estas?-

-Ah, nada nuevo, el chico se recargo en la pared, como siempre nada. Chiyo y yo rompimos a la hora de la comida ella cree que no le pongo mucha atención y que la ignoro todo el tiempo, no la entiendo… además creo que eso no iba para ningún lado… así que mejor que se quede todo ahí-

-No te preguntaba de Chiyo chan digo es muy linda pero… sabes a quien me refiero…-

-Orihime.. Ella me considera su mejor amigo… El mejor… me lo volvió a restregar en la cara… hasta cuando esta ebria sabe como herirme-

-Te entiendo.. Sabes Ichigo me dijo lo mismo. Es que no lo entiendo, me sigue me dice que esta celoso de todos, hasta de ti! Y después me dice que soy su nakama-

Tomo un gran trago.

-Entonces esta celoso de mi… eso es un gran cumplido, nunca pensé que él estaría celoso de mi-

-Si, piensa que pasas mucho tiempo conmigo.. Además en mi universidad piensan que tu y yo.. Bueno…

Piensan cosas…-

-Ah si.. Uryu movió su vaso con sake.. Era cierto esa noche orihime tenía algo extraño era exagerádamente cariñosa con el¿estaría celosa?-

- Hoy fue una noche extraña, entonces kurosaki te dijo que eres su amiga-

-Que pendejo, yo no te podría considerar solo una amiga-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si si yo tuviera su historia juntos no lo podría hacer, no podría llegar y decirte que eres solo una amiga, por favor vete, eres bonita, divertida inteligente… un poco mandona y hasta molesta pero.. Definitivamente.. No serias solo una amiga-

-Lo mismo digo de ti, eres refinado, elegante culto… guapo… -Rukia lo dijo volteando hacia otro lado- Si fuera orihime no podría considerarte solo un amigo-

Ishida solto una carcajada..

-Te das cuenta lo patéticos que somos bebiendo por los que nos consideran solo amigos-

-Somos en verdad patéticos-

Ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro

-Sabes me gustaría que alguien me quisiera como tú a ella, la envidio mucho-

El paso su mano por su hombro y la acerco más

-No tienes de que envidiarla, hay muchas gente que te adora… yo te quiero…-

Rukia se separo de él y volteo a verlo a la cara. Sus ojos azules era hermosos y se sintió exactamente como hacia una noche con un nudo en el estomago. Nerviosa e inquieta. El no supo como salió de su boca ese te quiero, él estaba seguro que a la única chica que le decía eso de corazón era Hime pero de repente salió.

Vio sus ojos violeta fijos en él y se sintió intimidado…

-¿ Tu…Me … quieres…?- ella pregunto con su voz ronca y porque no decirlo sexy y él lo afirmo con la cabeza… si también la quería. Con una de sus manos aparto el mechón de su frente y lo puso a un lado al fin se percato que en verdad tenía una cara bonita, y la tomo con sus dos manos..

Estas helada-

Ella dejo que el sujetara su cara con sus dos manos, sus manos eran completamente diferentes.

-Tus manos son cálidas-

La vida y el destino les había roto el corazón, pero ahora estaban los dos ahí…

Poco a poco el acerco su cara, ella cerro sus ojos, él puso sus labios sobre los suyos y sintió.

Un beso, cálido, despacio, sin ninguna prisa, ellos estaban ahí sin esperar nada, sin esperar amor de grandes proporciones pero sabiendo que tenían una posibilidad de encontrar algo que pudiera sanar sus corazones.

Y ambos pensaron ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Gracias a todos espero sus comentarios por favor no me apuñalen…. ¡Y al fin paso! Para las que esperaban ese beso… y para las que esperaban a Ichigo… bueno ahora le toca sufrir un poco.


End file.
